Unknown Orchestra
by Hika Cheshire
Summary: UA... A vida de James e Sirius, caçadores de demônios, muda quando eles são chamados em uma estranha cidade, onde estranhos acontecimentos assombram o local.E tudo fica mais surpreendente quando conhecem um novo caçador, e muitas intrigas.
1. Prologue

**Avisos: **Todos os personagens, suas criaturas, e localizações pertencem à **J.K Rowling** (Uma sortuda, simplesmente).

**Agradecimentos: **Lyla Lupin e Deni Chan pela "betagem"!!E Olga e Bia pelo apoio, e a todas por terem dito que gostaram XD!apanha!

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**1. Prologue **

_" You're ready to go Nobody do  
Stay Universe our Paradise..."_

* * *

- Deve ser aqui... – Sussurrou o rapaz para o amigo, que observava a construção antiga por trás dos óculos redondos. 

- Com certeza – Respondeu o outro, abrindo o jornal que tinha em mãos. – O endereço coincide com o local onde as vítimas foram encontradas. – Concluiu o rapaz, levantando o rosto e ajeitando mais o casaco escuro

- Sete pessoas desaparecidas em poucas semanas – Repassou o primeiro homem – E todas encontradas mortas – Voltou-se para o amigo, os olhos brilhavam, - Mas nada que as matasse, "apenas" suas almas são sugadas.

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, antes de voltarem a olhar para o prédio:

- Dementadores – Falaram em uníssono. E com uma ultima troca de olhares, eles correram em direção ao prédio.

Aqueles rapazes poderiam ser as pessoas mais normais do planeta, haviam praticamente acabado de sair da faculdade, e poderiam, sem nenhum problema, arranjarem um bom emprego, mas nada daquilo chamava suas atenções.

Seus nomes eram James Potter e Sirius Black, e os dois caçavam qualquer tipo de demônio, fantasma ou criatura que se atrevessem a atacar as pessoas. Uma paixão que compartilhavam desde crianças.

Sirius, com seus longos cabelos pretos azulados e olhos acinzentados, era conhecido por "matar primeiro e perguntar depois", já Potter, de cabelos e olhos castanhos, era o que pesquisava, matava e aí perguntava.

E lá iam os dois para mais um dia de trabalho. Desta vez, a vila de Azkaban estava sendo atormentada por estranhas mortes.

Sete vítimas haviam sido encontradas, mortas, as feições pálidas, encovadas e com alguns pontos arroxeados, como se tivessem sido afogadas, mas sem sinal de água nos pulmões, tiros, facas ou qualquer outro tipo de artefato. Era como se suas almas tivessem sido sugadas.

Pelos conhecimentos dos dois, podia se tratar de Dementadores, demônios que roubavam almas para se fortalecerem.

O lugar era deserto, e o vento assobiava agonizante no ouvido de ambos. Em frente a eles, um antigo prédio em construção se erguia nas trevas. Haviam vigas soltas e enormes pedaços de arame pendendo por todos os lados.

A construção era o lugar perfeito para este tipo de criatura se esconder, ainda mais numa noite gélida como aquela, onde suas presenças, geralmente notáveis com sua aura gelada, que tiravam toda a alegria do local, podiam ser facilmente encobertas.

Uma visão daquelas, em uma noite fria, poderia assustar qualquer um que passasse por lá, exceto Sirius Black e James Potter.

A noite prometia, seria uma luta dura, mas eles estavam prontos para tudo, afinal, trabalhavam no ramo havia anos, e raramente perdiam uma batalha, apesar de já terem saído seriamente feridos diversas vezes.

A enorme porta enferrujada rangeu alto a medida que eles adentravam. Sirius entrou primeiro, trazia uma lanterna e uma arma em mãos, James vinha logo depois, com os mesmos itens em mãos e uma mochila nas costas, que parecia carregar uma boa quantidade de objetos. O lugar estava aparentemente vazio, e a chuva recente fizera enormes poças aparecerem no chão de cimento. As pilastras tombadas e pedras soltas pareciam perfeitos esconderijos para alguém... Ou algo:

- Passaram aqui... – Sirius sussurrou a James, assim que sua lanterna iluminou uma poça d'água que estava parcialmente congelada - Melhor começarmos logo adiante.

- Sim... – Respondeu o amigo – Quanto antes melhor... O ar já está mais pesado do que lá fora.

- Me passe o giz. – James lhe entregou um pedaço de giz branco – Vamos fazer ali – Sirius apontou para uma área um pouco longe, onde se encontrava uma gigantesca poça -, só precisamos encontrá-los.

Mas nem precisaram de um plano, pois mal deram alguns passos, uma sombra escura passou rapidamente atrás de James, este se virou com a arma e a lanterna em punho, mas só teve tempo de ver o que parecia ser o pedaço de uma capa suja e gasta passar atrás de um pilar:

- Erm... Sirius... – Chamou James, cautelosamente – Acho que já nos descobriram...

- Mas que... –Sirius virou-se para aonde James apontava com a lanterna, mas foi atingido por algo que passou voando um pouco acima de sua cabeça.

Sirius acabou caindo no chão com um baque surdo, e James correu até o amigo:

- O que foi isso? – Perguntou, temendo a resposta.

- ATRÁS DE VOCÊ!! – Bradou Sirius, mirando a arma por cima do ombro do amigo.

James se virou apontando a lanterna para onde Sirius mirava, revelando, finalmente, a figura que os atacara.Era uma criatura medonha e putrefata usava uma espécie de capa escura, velha, suja e rasgada, que cobria todo o seu rosto e corpo, flutuava no ar como um espectro das trevas. As únicas coisas visíveis eram suas mãos, podres e cheias de feridas, como se estivesse em estado avançado de decomposição.

Os caçadores ouviram mais barulhos espectrais, e logo mais dois surgiram da escuridão, idênticos ao primeiro. Um deles carregando uma mulher inconsciente no ar, que começava a ficar mais gelado ainda, e uma névoa ia se formando no local. Qualquer sentimento bom começou a desaparecer do corpo dos dois caçadores:

- São mesmo Dementadores... – Sussurrou Sirius parecendo afetado pelos demônios.

- Sirius, distraia-os enquanto eu faço o desenho! – Sussurrou James, um pouco tonto

- Então vai... VAI!! - Gritou Sirius, se erguendo rapidamente e atirando contra as criaturas com balas de metal, embora inutilmente, servia para atordoá-los um pouco.

James correu o mais rápido que podia, até o ponto indicado por Black. Pensamentos horríveis começaram a tomar sua mente, mas ele tentava resistir, utilizando o máximo de sua energia possível, pegou outro pedaço de giz e um livro de dentro da mochila que carregava e rapidamente fez um desenho razoavelmente grande no chão, se postando do lado oposto do mesmo assim que terminou.

Sirius ainda atirava contra as criaturas, fazendo de fazendo com que não atingisse a mulher desacordada, mas eles não facilitavam.

Antes que James pudesse dar qualquer sinal para Sirius de que estava pronto, um dos três dementadores apareceu do nada atrás do rapaz e o jogou longe, fazendo-o se chocar contra uma parede, enquanto o que carregava a mulher desapareceu numa pilastra. Black ainda tentou desferir tiros no demônio, mas sem sucesso.

- Mas que merda!! – Exclamou Sirius para si mesmo, e se virou para Potter – James!Ele vai dar o beijo!Ataque os outros!

O mais baixo, sem hesitar, sacou sua arma e foi na direção dos outros dois dementadores, disparando sempre que possível. Black correu para a pilastra onde o dementador se encontrava e chegou bem a tempo de presenciar a tenebrosa cena.

A criatura estava debruçada sobre a garota. Seu rosto estava apenas a centímetros ao da vítima. Lentamente, a mão podre foi até o capuz para retirá-lo, e revelar um rosto tão podre e ferido quanto a mão, com um buraco no lugar da boca, sugando toda a felicidade e calor ao redor, deixando sensações intensamente frias no corpo.

Sirius foi aproximando-se lentamente, embora estivesse sendo tomado pela energia negativa que a criatura transmitia, empunhou a arma com força, e assistiu, enojado, o dementador ficar próximo da moça, como se fosse beijá-la, embora não o fosse fazer. Apenas aquela curta distância era o suficiente para sugar a alma da moça aos poucos, o qual era possível ver finos fiapos de vida esvaindo da boca entreaberta da garota desfalecida.

Aos poucos, os sons de tiro foram ficando distantes e a energia estava ficando tão tensa ao redor, que os piores pensamentos possíveis estavam se apoderando de Sirius. A mão que sustentava a arma começou a amolecer, assim como todo o resto de seu corpo:

- SIRIUS!! – Gritou uma voz que parecia absurdamente distante – Sirius!!Droga!Acorda!

O rapaz inclinou a cabeça para o lado, e viu, mesmo com a vista embaçada, James o fitando assustado, dois dementadores flutuavam furiosos sobre o círculo mágico feito de giz, presos por sua magia. De repente, ele percebeu que James ficava cada vez mais próximo, e um tiro alto foi ouvido.

Uma bala transpassou a cabeça do dementador que atacava a moça, este se inclinou para trás, raivoso, cortando a energia ruim, e fazendo com que Sirius despertasse como se tivesse sido atingido por uma lufada de água gelada. Ele olhou ao redor, um pouco assustado. Por pouco havia deixado aquela moça morrer, mas nada podia ser feito, a energia dos dementadores parecia estar mais forte do que o usual, muitas vezes pesquisado.

James pegou a moça nos braços:

- Leve aquele dementador para o círculo, RÁPIDO! – Exclamou– Eu vou tentar acordá-la.

- Certo! – Respondeu, e sua voz saiu rouca e fraca, ele sacudiu a cabeça várias vezes, para tirar qualquer sensação de vertigem de si, e correu atrás do dementador, que agora estava em outra pilastra, parecendo furioso. – Te encontrei... – Sirius mirou a arma no dementador e atirou, uma, duas, três vezes, fazendo a criatura ir se afastando da pilastra e, sem perceber, se aproximando do círculo.

- VAI LOGO!!! – Gritou James, tenso, tentando acordar a moça, que, por muita sorte, não perdera a alma por completo.

Black atirava com avidez, até a criatura não resistir e ir parar dentro da armadilha, com suas companheiras.

O rapaz correu imediatamente até o amigo, querendo ajudar.

- Eu cuido dela agora!Exorcize-os o mais rápido que puder! – Exclamou, enquanto derrapava ao lado da moça.

- Pode deixar! – Respondeu Potter correndo até o livro que deixara cair no chão quando foi atirar nos dementadores, e, abrindo na página que queria, ele fitou as três criaturas que se contorciam na barreira invisível e recitou –_Eu vos expulso para seu recanto de trevas, onde vossas almas se retorcem, eu peço proteção da luz, EXPECTO PATRONUM!_

Mal acabou de proferir aquelas duas palavras, um jorro de luz prateada irrompeu do centro do círculo, devorando as três criaturas que agora se contorciam de dor, enquanto a luz ia queimando seus corpos com violência, até, por fim, desaparecerem no ar.

James deixou-se cair no chão, exausto, e Sirius finalmente reanimara a moça:

- Finalmente... – Sussurrou Potter para si mesmo, encarando o circulo agora vazio.

- Hey...Você... – Sirius fitava a moça, que agora encarava o local, assustada – Você está bem?

James voltou a se erguer assim que a garota deu sinais de estar completamente de volta a si:

- Eu...Onde eu estou?Quem são...? - perguntou atordoada.

- Nós só estávamos de passagem quando ouvimos seus gritos... – Mentiu James rapidamente – Você foi pega por um seqüestrador...

- Eu não me lembro... – Respondeu ela – Estava no parque, e de repente...Aquela sombra apareceu...

- Era um serial killer das redondezas... – Continuou Sirius – Não incomodará mais!

Enquanto James a ajudava a se levantar, Sirius analisava toda a área para ver se encontrava sinal do segundo corpo, mas nada foi encontrado, para seu profundo desgosto. Acionaram uma ambulância, alegando que a moça fora encontrada jogada no mato, voltando a contar a mentira sobre o suposto serial killer, e retornaram ao seu carro:

- Ela vai ficar bem? – Perguntou James, enquanto via, pelo retrovisor, a ambulância levar a moça para o hospital.

- Vai sim – Tranqüilizou Sirius, sem tirar os olhos da estrada – O dementador não havia sugado completamente sua alma lembra?Mais um pouco e aí sim ela teria problemas sérios.

Potter fitou a janela ao seu lado, apesar de acabar de fazer uma pergunta preocupada, parecia satisfeito. O céu negro estava começando a ficar arroxeado, havia sido mais uma noite perfeita de trabalho.

* * *

**Título da fic e Trecho: **Uknown Orchestra - UVERworld.

Tem uma música chamada **Prologue**, mas ela não tem letra XD!!!!

Espero que tenham gostado !Até o próximo cap.


	2. Signal

** Avisos: **Hmm, nada demais!XD!!Quero agradecer pelos comentários anteriores, hmm, e às minhas betas, **Deni Chan e Lyla Lupin**, mais uma vez!Por fazerem uma betagem perfeita!

Espero que comentem mais e gostem desta vez, é um cap. simples, mas...

**Enjoy**

* * *

**2.Signal**

_**"** __Isshou ni ichido no tatakaiidomu tame(Pra ter algum dia na vida um desafio)  
Kako wa kitto ima to wa kurabe mono ni naranai__(O passado não é algo que se compara com o presente)  
Da kedo ima ni mirai ga kateru wake ja nai sa__(Mas o futuro não pode se confrontar com o presente também_**_)"_  
**

* * *

A pequena cidade de Hogsmead descansava tranqüila sobre a noite fria que caía. Um vento forte e frio balançava as árvores da cidade, e o ar úmido, anunciava a chegada de mais uma tempestade. A maioria já dormia em suas casas, uma pequena parcela dos moradores caminhava nas ruas gélidas, por causa de turnos, atrasos, horas extras, mas nada que interrompesse suas vidas de seguirem o ritmo habitual.

Entre os pouquíssimos estabelecimentos acesos estava à prefeitura local, imponente, branca como se fosse totalmente feita de neve. Uma grande escadaria na frente do local, feita de mármores, juntamente com estátuas de leões deitados, completavam a beleza.

Em uma das enormes janelas que dava para as ruas, podia-se ver um homem observando a todos.

Um homem alto e magro, e bem idoso, apesar de não aparentar e nem agir como tal. Possuía longa barba e cabelos branco-prateados, seus olhos azuis eram tão brilhantes e penetrantes, que quem estivesse na rua e notasse o homem, certamente se sentiria examinado por ele, como se estivesse lendo sua mente.

Ele era o prefeito da cidade. Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore mantinha o olhar fixo na rua, observando os transeuntes, uns apressados e outros calmos . Apesar de ver que tudo parecia bem, que estavam todos calmos, ele não podia deixar de ficar preocupado com algo invisível aos olhos de todas aquelas pessoas. Sentia que algo estava fora do lugar, que o que costumava ser "normal" para ele, estava ficando fora de controle:

- Senhor Prefeito! – De repente, um homem negro entrou correndo pela porta do escritório de Dumbledore. Estava ofegante, assustado, e suas roupas mostravam manchas de sangue. – Senhor Prefeito, eles...

- Acalme-se Kingsley – Interrompeu Dumbledore com a voz tranqüila , sem tirar os olhos da janela – O que houve desta vez?

O homem respirou algumas vezes, para tentar parecer impassível diante do prefeito:

- Aconteceu de novo, senhor. – Começou ele – Encontramos uma terceira vítima, perto da escola... Senhor... Isso esta ficando fora de controle!

Dumbledore suspirou e se virou para Kingsley:

- Alguém percebeu? – Perguntou

- Nenhum civil, apenas os de sempre. – Respondeu o assessor – Mas tememos que logo a coisa se espalhe e cause caos na cidade. Não queremos que aconteça a mesma coisa que houve com o garoto Riddle. Tivemos um grande trabalho para fazer a cidade esquecer o que viu.

O prefeito voltou a encarar a janela, agora seus olhos estavam direcionados para algumas torres ao longe, onde com a aproximação da tempestade e com alguns raios aparecendo no fundo, dava um ar de desafio para quem quisesse enfrentar o perigo , e traziam horríveis lembranças. Uma medida precisava ser tomada imediatamente:

- Kingsley... – Chamou Dumbledore – Você, como meu assessor e um dos melhores caçadores do ramo, sabe o que fazer. Chame os melhores que conhecer.

O homem pareceu pensar por alguns segundos, e por fim, assentiu positivamente:

- Sei quem chamar, Prefeito. – Disse, se dirigindo até a porta e saiu do aposento.

Dumbledore observou com o canto dos olhos seu assessor sair, com o semblante mais preocupado ainda. E antes que pudesse notar, seus olhos estavam agora pousados em outra porta no escritório, que estava estranhamente trancada.

* * *

- Meu Deus... Que noite! – Exclamou Sirius assim que abriu a porta do quarto de motel – Há quanto tempo não ouvimos falar de dementadores? – Completou, se jogando em uma das duas camas que havia no quarto.

- Vejamos... – James sentou-se à mesa de frente para as camas, e fitou o teto, pensativo, enquanto retirava um laptop de uma bolsa – É, faz uns três anos que não ouvíamos sobre eles. – Ele abriu o objeto e o ligou.

O silêncio caiu no quarto por alguns segundos, como se pensassem no ocorrido, o único som audível era o de James digitando no computador sobre a caçada do dia.  
O quarto que alugaram, não era grande coisa, mas servia para passarem a noite. Afinal, eles não o ocupariam por mais de uma semana. Havia duas camas muito bem arrumadas, com colchões e travesseiros macios e em cada lado, um criado-mudo de madeira branca, já um pouco velha. O piso de madeira, opacos pela poeira e as paredes com a tinta descascando, davam um ar antigo ao quarto. As cortinas que haviam nas janelas estavam rasgadas e sujas. Uma porta entre aberta, indicava onde provavelmente seria o banheiro.

- Você ainda anota? – Perguntou Sirius, tentando quebrar o silêncio.

James riu:

- Pode ser útil no futuro, se encontrarmos alguma criatura desconhecida e não soubermos como destruí-la, pode haver algo nas caçadas anteriores que podem nos ajudar.

- Sempre o mais organizado... – Disse o outro rapaz para si mesmo, embora tenha saído alto.

- Alguém tem que ser! – Respondeu o amigo – Ainda mais do jeito como as coisas estão indo...

Sirius se ergueu e foi para o lado de James:

- Você tem razão quanto a isso. – Disse – Estranhamente, nós tivemos muitas caçadas para um único mês. O que não é muito comum, essas criaturas só aparecem se o ambiente é propício.

- No caso dos dementadores, - Continuou James, sem tirar os olhos da tela - eles aparecem se na área tiver ocorrido um grande número de suicídios, pois eles sentem facilmente o ar triste que as pessoas emanam. Pessoas depressivas são um prato cheio. Mas não andou acontecendo nada em Azkaban desde que a prisão foi desativada, onde era o local aonde mais ocorria esse tipo de coisa... – Ele subiu e desceu a tela em que escrevia rapidamente, como se mostrasse que havia muita coisa escrita – Esse é o arquivo deste ano, é o maior de todos. Nos últimos três meses, nós caçamos mais do que um ano de caçada normal.

- Sem contar que algumas criaturas julgadas extintas por caçadores mais experientes estão reaparecendo, como os casos de sereianos em Sussex. – Sirius agora caminhava impaciente pelo quarto – Isso está realmente estranho. Acha que devíamos investigar?

- Por enquanto... Não... – Respondeu James, voltando a digitar – Vamos agir normalmente, se alguma pista surgir, nós começamos a investigar, vai ser melhor.

Black concordou, e voltou a se deitar na cama, a mente rodeada de idéias. Apesar do que Potter acabara de dizer, ele não conseguia se desviar da vontade de descobrir se havia mesmo algo suspeito acontecendo.

O som de digitação voltou a tomar o ar silencioso e Sirius aproveitou o momento para se deixar levar no som, pensando em possibilidades, os casos resolvidos. Mas nada lhe trazia pistas, mesmo revirando tudo várias vezes.

Então o som de um toque de celular quebrou toda a linha de raciocínio do rapaz, e o som de digitação que o embalava foi cortado também:

- É o seu, Sear! – Avisou James, após consultar o próprio celular.

Sirius bufou e começou a procurar o aparelho nos bolsos e na cama:

- Eu já falei para não me chamar assim! – Exclamou o rapaz –...Onde diabos eu enfiei esse... AHH – Sirius estava tão distraído procurando o celular, e ralhando com James, que nem viu o fim da cama, e caiu no chão com tudo.

- Ficou fora do sério, Six? – Potter ria com gosto – Deve ter ficado, nem viu o celular em cima da cômoda.

Sirius olhou em volta, irritado:

- Em cima da... – Então ele notou o aparelho preto piscando sobre o criado-mudo ao lado da cama -...Mas que merda! Vai se ferrar, James! – Exclamou ele nervoso, pegando o aparelho que ainda tocava e o atendeu – Alô?

Uma voz conhecida soou do outro lado da linha:

_- Sirius Black?_

* * *

Nhaaa...quem será?Quem será?XD!!

Tá...acho que tá fácil!#apanha#!

**Título e Trecho:** Signal - Ayumi Hamasaki (O trecho não tem mto a ver, mas o título, um pouco XD!!!#Péssima em títulos#).

Espero que tenham gostado!

**CO-MEN-TEM!**

Até o próximo cap. D!


	3. Ukiyo CROSSING

**Avisos:**Weehoo!!XD!!Mais um cap. D!!Yay!Dessa vez fui até que rápida!Infelizmente, é um cap. pequeno...MAS ESTEJAM PRONTOS PRO 4º!Muhohohohohohho!!

Bem, vamos lá então!Novamente, sem mto o que dizer!Mas estou mto feliz por todos os comentários...E pela bifa que eu levei ..!

**Agradecimentos: **À Lyla Lupin e Deni Chan pela betagem!Lyla, duplamente por causa do final, eu tava mto trava e esse cap. ia sair menor que antes XD!

**Enjoy**

* * *

**3. Ukiyo CROSSING**

_" We're on the crossing to choose..."_

* * *

Sirius vasculhou a mente para tentar lembrar-se de quem era a voz, mas não se recordara tão facilmente. Ele se virou de costas para James, que ainda ria silenciosamente: 

- É ele mesmo. Quem gostaria? – perguntou desconfiado

-_Kingsley Shacklebolt_ – Respondeu a voz grave, calmamente.

Um flash passou pela cabeça de Sirius ao ouvir o nome, como poderia se esquecer daquela pessoa?Que já os ajudara algumas vezes?

Kingsley Shacklebolt era, atualmente, um ex-caçador, que outrora fora muito famoso e conhecido pelo bom trabalho que fazia, tinha um bom conhecimento dos fantasmas. Agora, aposentado ele trabalhava em uma cidade, e pesquisava demônios quando podia:

- Ah!Kingsley! – Ele se virou para fitar James de esguelha, que agora parecia interessado na conversa – Há quanto tempo!

A voz riu do outro lado da linha:

-_Faz realmente muito tempo Sirius._ – Respondeu o homem – _Escute_..._ Vocês estão ocupados?_

- Não, não – Respondeu Black – Acabamos de sair de uma caçada, não estamos fazendo nada no momento.

-_Ótimo!_ – A voz de Kingsley parecia satisfeita – _Tenho um caso para vocês._

O rapaz agora se virou totalmente para fitar o amigo, que ainda assistia à tudo, com uma curiosidade genuína.: (:) ??

- Um caso? – Repetiu interessado, ignorando os sinais de James para colocar no viva-voz. – Pode falar.

-_É sobre uma cidade, Hogsmead. Conhecem?_ – Perguntou.

- Hogsmead? – Repetiu Sirius, como se estivesse passando tudo para James também, que negou conhecer aquele nome – Não, nunca ouvi falar... O que está acontecendo?

- _É a cidade onde estou trabalhando agora_._Coisas extremamente estranhas vêm ocorrendo aqui já faz algum tempo. Atualmente, três mulheres foram encontradas mortas perto da floresta, e há alguns casos de aparições, tanto de criaturas quanto de fantasmas – _Disse com a voz preocupada – _Apesar de estar aqui há quase dois anos, não havia acontecido nada sério até então. Contaram-me que não foi a primeira vez, entre um caso e outro, aconteceram dois casos de extrema seriedade, que contarei a vocês mais tarde... Por ora, preciso dos dois aqui, o mais rápido que puderem... Quanto antes resolvermos isso, melhor. O prefeito exigiu os melhores caçadores que eu conhecia, e bem... Fora daqui vocês são, de longe, os melhores. E então? Podem ajudar?_

Ele fez uma pausa, esperando a resposta de Black, este ainda processava as informações. Uma cidade amaldiçoada era uma coisa rara, até mesmo para caçadores, e aquele lugar parecia ter muita história para contar.

Sirius encarou James com uma expressão analisadora, com os olhos estreitados, e o semblante sério. Voltou à atenção para a janela. A noite estava fria, novamente. A escuridão engolfava tudo ao redor.

Black, novamente fitou James rapidamente, como se ambos concordassem com a mesma coisa:

- Está certo King. – Disse o rapaz – Iremos para Hogsmead logo de manhã.

A voz do homem soou satisfeita do outro lado da linha:

-_Certo, rapaz, muito obrigado!Não terão dificuldades em achar a cidade, vocês estão aonde?_

- Em Azkaban. – Respondeu Sirius.

-_Melhor ainda. Hogsmead,fica a algumas horas daí, é perto de Devon. Devem chegar ao entardecer_ – Disse Kingsley – _Quando chegarem à entrada da cidade, me liguem que eu vou recebê-los._

- Ok então, a gente se vê lá... Até mais... Tchau – Finalizou Sirius, desligando o aparelho – Temos um caso, James.

- Um caso?Ótimo! – Disse o mais baixo – E por que King chamou a gente?Não o vemos faz... – James fez as contas - Uns três anos!

- Ele disse que fora da cidade, éramos os melhores no ramo – Respondeu Black –Quanto mais rápido formos, melhor.

- É, eu ouvi você dizendo que íamos para lá de manhã... – James agora fechava o notebook – Onde fica a cidade?

- Perto de Devon, chegaremos lá ao entardecer.

- Certo, vou pegar o mapa amanhã de manhã, melhor irmos dormir então se quisermos estar inteiros para essa jornada.

James comentou, fechando o notebook e indo arrumar a mala que desfizera.

Black seguiu o exemplo do amigo, e tratou de jogar, tudo que tinha tirado da mala, para dentro da mesma:

- Então... O que há em Hogsmead? – James perguntou interessado.

- Aparições e assassinatos. – respondeu lacônico.

- Interessante... E o que mais ele disse? – Potter insistiu.

- Nada de muito mais... Ele vai nos contar o "resto" depois. – Sirius disse deitando-se na cama. – Agora vai dormir. – pediu, já fechando os olhos.

- Pode deixar _comandante. –_ James gracejou, e só recebeu um resmungo como resposta.

Às oito horas do dia seguinte, James e Sirius já estavam na estrada, indo em direção à oeste, onde, no mapa que Potter havia pegado na Internet, indicava ser a cidade:

- Vire a direita na 18... – ordenou James, sem tirar os olhos do mapa salvo no notebook – O mais estranho é que há poucos mapas eficientes da cidade, foi uma sorte achar este com as rodovias... – Continuou, analisando o mapa – Quando chegar à cidade, vou precisar de algum mapa mais específico.

- A cidade deve ser nova – Disse Sirius – Isso explica a pouca quantidade de mapas, com certeza em alguma livraria deve ter o que você procura.

- Espero que sim, não encontrei também nada que mencionasse estranhos acontecimentos no local, apenas pequenas reportagens relacionadas a assombrações, todas datadas de mais de dez anos atrás e resolvidas.

Eles ficaram em silêncio. O tempo mudou de úmido e frio para seco e o céu estava se tornando azul-arroxeado, o que indicava que provavelmente o tempo seco traria uma chuva terrível. Mesmo assim, aquela secura estava bem exaustiva, não havia postos de gasolina pela região onde estavam passando no momento, onde pudessem comprar algo para matar a sede, ou até um acostamento para darem uma parada, não havia nada.

A estrada era deserta e estreita, árvores grandes e escuras cobriam toda a extensão lateral do caminho, dando um aspecto assombrado ao lugar. Por causa da secura, algumas folhas secas jaziam ao longo da estrada, fazendo com que quebrassem ruidosamente ao entrarem em contato com as rodas do carro dos caçadores:

- James... – Chamou Sirius, enquanto virava em uma curva, próxima a um lago – Tem certeza que é esse o caminho?

- O que? – Fez o colega – Acha que estamos perdidos? – Ele consultou o mapa mais uma vez – Não, olha, está certo, acabamos de virar no lago. É só continuar reto até... Ah, olha, vai surgir um posto depois da subida. – Ele indicou um desenho no mapa, que indicava ser uma parada – Podemos parar lá.

- Certo – Disse Sirius.

Novamente eles ficaram em silêncio. James aproveitou que ainda teriam alguns minutos para chegar no posto e se encostou mais confortavelmente no assento e fechou os olhos, visto que tinha acordado mais cedo que o amigo, pra achar um mapa decente na Internet, antes de viajarem:

-_Ah, vocês já estão chegando... É que a cidade é bastante pequena... – _James ouviu uma voz ao longe, alguns minutos depois.

-_Err... Há quanto fica a entrada da cidade? – _a voz de Sirius sobressaiu.

-_Uhn... Mais ou menos meia hora. –_ a voz desconhecia soou insegura.

- _Muito obrigado. –_ ouviu Sirius dizer, e depois sua voz ficou mais alta novamente – Acorda aí, Bela Adormecida.

Potter sentiu algo gelado bater em seu braço direito e pouco a pouco foi saindo do fundo e obscuro mundo que ele se encontrava e voltando para a realidade. Abriu os olhos e encontrou Sirius parado do lado de fora do carro, com a porta aberta, por onde havia acabado de atirar uma garrafa d'água para o amigo. Estavam no posto indicado no mapa:

- Quem era? – perguntou, bocejando.

- Um estranho. – Sirius disse, agora se sentando no banco do motorista. – Achei melhor pedir informação caso seu mapa esteja errado.

- Falta quanto para chegarmos? – Perguntou Potter, agora pegando a garrafa que jazia ao seu lado e olhando ao redor para analisar a área, que ainda continuava seca e escura.

- Quase meia hora – Respondeu Sirius, agora fechando a porta e ligando o automóvel – Vamos então?

James acenou positivamente com a cabeça, e logo o carro pegava a estrada novamente, em direção à cidade.

* * *

...Eu VOU tomar uma bifa...Fikdik!XD!! 

E aí?O que acharam!Espero que tenham gostado!

...Sentem falta de alguém?(6)!Espero que sim!!Hunf!

**Título e Trecho: ** Ukiyo CROSSING - UVERworld (Os mesmo do título da fic!...E?)

Erm...**Ukiyo: **Algo como "Momentos da vida" (Tirado do Orkut XD!)

Até o próximo cap.!...E QUERO **TODO MUNDO** COMENTANDO!


	4. Our Town

**Avisos: **#Hika desce de pára-quedas# Oi!XD!!Aqui está!Mais um cap. lindo e cheiroso!

E eu sugiro que vcs guardem as panelas, e armas...E facas...E...Hey!Isso é uma foice Ô.o?

Ééééé... Ah!E bem, vcs ganharam um cap. grande!!!WEEEE!!#Fala como se tivesse zilhões de leitores e leitoras...#..."grande", e com coisas... Legais ;D!

**Agradecimentos: **Vaaamos lá!Lyle (Não mais Lyle XD) e Deni pela betagem!Deni duplamente e à Hokuto pela idéia de uma cena. Lyle novamente, pelo "Sua Lily não tá com cara de Lily" XD!E eu agradeço imensamente à essas três por tudo !Amo vcs!#Puxa-saco#

...Não, Thá, não vou agradecer à vc!Hahahahahahhahahhaha!#Se esconde#.Ok,ok!

E a Thá...Pq elameameaçou, mas é uma pessoa legal, e amiga e psicóticassassinataradaameaçadora...#Sorrisão# !BRIIMKS!We love you Thá!

...Ok, vamos ao Cap. XD!

**Enjoy**

* * *

**4. Our Town**

_**"**Main street isn't main street anymore  
Lights don't shine as brightly as they shone before  
Tell the truth, lights don't shine at all  
In our town"_**  
**

* * *

  
- Estamos chegamos – a voz de Sirius, disse, despertando o amigo que voltara a dormir.

- Anh...? – Fez James, abrindo os olhos, e fitando o colega, que fechava o celular – Já?

- Já? – Repetiu Black – Você literalmente desmaiou, aí. Vi uma placa na estrada faz cinco minutos indicando que Hogsmead está próxima. E já avisei Kingsley.

- Ah, certo – James se ajeitou em seu assento – Finalmente!

Eles viraram mais algumas curvas e fizeram uma subida, até que, enfim, avistaram o que parecia ser um portal de pedra:

- Ali é Hogs... – Começou Potter, mas parou ao ver o lugar que alcançavam.

De primeira olhada, nada. A estrada estava mais escura, não por causa da chegada do fim da tarde, mas sim por causa do tempo horrível que agora estava completamente formado. Com o tempo, a estrada se alargava, e havia um grande arco de pedra logo em frente, com os dizeres "Hogsmead" entalhados em uma placa de madeira antiga em cima.

Sirius diminuiu a velocidade. Ainda não havia sinal de carros, pessoas, ou de qualquer outra coisa. Só era possível ver o que parecia ser um castelo, no alto de um morro, vazio. Nos acostamentos após o portal, havia algumas casas de pedra abandonadas e destruídas:

- Será que Kingsley já está por perto? – Perguntou James, sem tirar os olhos da janela.

- Talvez, já que devemos estar na cidade. Mas não mora ninguém aqui... Ah. – Sirius se corrigiu.

Um carro que estava estacionado ao longe, na paisagem, abriu-se e por ele saiu um homem alto e negro.

- É o Kingsley? – James perguntou impressionado, enquanto a silhueta do homem aproximava-se rapidamente.

Sirius estacionou o carro atrás do carro de Kingsley e abriu a porta.

- Quanto tempo, não? – James falou, saindo do carro, também.

- Pois é... – Kingsley, respondeu sorrindo. – É um prazer revê-los, sejam bem-vindos a Hogsmead.

- Obrigado... Mas... – Respondeu Sirius, agora olhando ao redor e revendo as casas – Aqui não parece ser um lugar muito convidaditvo...

O homem riu:

- Estamos na parte "histórica" da cidade, estas construções foram parte de sua fundação, e algumas estavam aqui bem antes disso. – Explicou. – Com o tempo, os moradores foram mudando para o centro da cidade, e deixaram as casas de seus ancestrais aqui. Há quem queira demoli-las, mas algumas pessoas temem que estejam tão amaldiçoadas quanto à cidade. Venham, vou levá-los para o lado mais, "agitado", me sigam! – Dizendo isso, ele entrou no próprio carro, enquanto os dois rapazes entravam no outro, curiosos com o que veriam.

Dirigiram por alguns minutos, e vendo algumas casas velhas. Aos poucos, a paisagem foi melhorando, até contemplarem casas e prédios como os dos dias atuais, e, finalmente, chegaram na "nova" Hogsmead.

O lugar não devia ter mais do que 100 mil habitantes. Era uma cidade pequena, com várias ruas estreitas que dava para casas de vários tipo e tamanhos, prédios comerciais e residenciais, e uma única abarrotada de estabelecimentos, restaurantes, lojas, e etc. No fim desta rua, havia um morro alto, que dava para um castelo antigo de pedras marrons, com enormes torres e janelas gigantescas, parecia estar em reforma.

Pessoas caminhavam, entravam e saiam de lojas despreocupadas, como se não soubessem de nada:

- Esta é a "verdadeira" Hogsmead! – Disse Kingsley, assim que pararam de frente para a rua comercial.

Os dois rapazes desceram imediatamente de seu carro e examinaram a tudo atentamente, realmente era _bem_ diferente do que haviam visto na entrada da cidade:

- Então, você está trabalhando aqui? – Perguntou James ao ex-caçador, enquanto caminhavam para a entrada do centro comercial.

- Sim, virei assessor do prefeito, ele procurava alguém que tivesse saído recentemente do "trabalho". – Respondeu o homem.

- Então o prefeito tem bom conhecimento dos caçadores? – Sirius perguntou um pouco surpreso

- Sim, também, para comandar uma cidade dessas, tem que saber das coisas...

- Ah sim, realmente. – Completou Black, agora voltando os olhos para o centro da cidade – Mas nem parece que aconteceram tantas coisas neste lugar! – Disse, fitando o enorme castelo no morro.

- E é uma pena que estejam voltando a acontecer – Finalizou Shacklebolt, agora levando os rapazes para a rua cheia de lojas – Apesar de eu ter trazido vocês aqui para uma missão, eu espero que gostem do lugar.

"Este aqui é o centro, e vocês vão encontrar tudo que precisarem. O hospital e a biblioteca ficam aqui também, não terão dificuldades em achar, é o único centro comercial da cidade.

"Ali – Apontou para uma floresta à esquerda da entrada da cidade, próxima a uma estrada que levava às casas - É a floresta, onde tudo começou, pode-se sentir uma estranha energia no local, e ali – Desta vez ele apontava para o castelo no alto do morro – Fica a escola, Hogwarts, outrora já foi um famoso castelo inglês do século XV".

"Mas após as guerras e tudo mais, o lugar ficou abandonado e em ruínas. Apenas quando a cidade começou a ser fundada, há quase cinqüenta anos é que o lugar foi reformado e transformado em escola.

"Atualmente ele está em reforma novamente, aproveitando as férias escolares, mas, por causa das aparições, alguns operários se recusam a entrar ali novamente, apenas alguns corajosos se arriscam a trabalhar durante o dia, então não terão dificuldades em entrar e verificar tudo."

Os rapazes concordaram sem pestanejar, não podiam negar que estavam estupefatos de estarem em um lugar tão interessante quanto Hogsmead, tudo ali parecia produzir uma estranha sensação, uma lenda:

- Alguém vive na floresta? – Perguntou James curioso ao notar uma fumaça subindo do interior da mesma.

Os outros dois homens fitaram o local:

- Ah sim, deve ser a torre dos guardas florestais. – Respondeu Kingsley.

- Ainda existe isso? – James parecia surpreso.

- Se ainda existe isso?James, cara, claro que sim! – Sirius fitou o amigo incrédulo – Por onde você anda?

- Hey!Calma aí!Só perguntei! – Disse o rapaz, se virando – Só que fazia tempo que eu não ouvia falar disso!Quero dizer, é uma coisa tão... Retrô, não? – Ele nem percebeu que da floresta, agora atrás de si, estava saindo uma pessoa – Sabe, com aquela roupa estranha, e aquele chapéu... É muito estranho!

- Uhn... – pigarreou - James... – Chamou Kingsley, o advertindo, mas Sirius o impediu de continuar, enquanto a figura ia se aproximando, por trás de James, e fazendo uma feição surpresa ao ouvir as palavras do rapaz.

-... E geralmente são aqueles caras, carecas e esquisitos, ah, qual é? Ser guarda florestal é muito estranho!!Por isso que eu pensei que nem existisse mais! – Finalizou, e encarou os colegas, Sirius se segurava para não rir e Kingsley parecia preocupado. – O que foi?

Os dois apontaram com a cabeça para atrás dele, e Potter se virou, ficando boquiaberto.

A pessoa que havia saído da floresta agora estava atrás dele, era uma linda garota de olhos extremamente verdes e com os cabelos vermelhos. Usava roupas normais, mas, para a surpresa de James, ela usava um casaco verde com um distintivo do lado esquerdo, e, em suas mãos, estava um chapéu bem conhecido:

- Ah...Olá... – Disse ele, sem jeito.

A moça riu ironicamente:

- Esse trabalho é tão retrô, não é mesmo?– Disse ela, sua voz tão irônica quanto o seu sorriso.

- James, Sirius – Disse Kingsley, tentando disfarçar o riso ao ver a cara de James – Esta é Lily Evans, é a segunda no comando dos guardas florestais daqui.

Sirius não conteve mais o riso, e começou a rir, James não sabia o que dizer, ainda estava tão perdido em sua mente pelo ocorrido, quanto pela beleza da garota:

- É...Caramba!_Você_ é guarda florestal? – Disse sem pensar.

Lily piscou os olhos, ainda com o sorriso irônico:

- Encantada... – Disse, antes de fitar Shacklebolt – Kingsley Shacklebolt... – Disse ela, entre os dentes, e indo até o homem, empurrando "acidentalmente" James com o cotovelo – Por onde você esteve? A cidade está em polvorosa! E o prefeito quer falar com você!

- Eu estava fazendo um serviço para o prefeito. – Respondeu o homem, calmamente – Trouxe ajuda para o que está havendo. – E apontou para os dois caçadores.

Os olhos verdes da garota pousaram nos rapazes, surpresos.

- Eles vão ajudar? – perguntou incrédula. – _ele_vai ajudar? – referiu-se a James com desdém, o que fez o outro remexer-se desconfortável.

- Eu não queria te deixar mais irritada! – Apressou-se em dizer James, antes que ela dissesse alguma coisa – Quero dizer... É que, sei lá, como uma garota pode ter um trabalho desses?É meio...

- O que? – Mas ele só conseguiu piorar as coisas – É meio o que?Difícil?Um trabalho velho e ridículo parece difícil pra você?

Kingsley e Sirius reviraram os olhos, Black podia ser o que mais se metia em encrencas, mas havia horas em que Potter sempre acabava se dando mal, principalmente com as garotas:

- Sei lá...Você parece meio... "Fraca" pra esse tipo de serviço...

- Fraca?? – Os olhos dela faiscaram, e ela se aproximou dele – Eu tenho licença de porte de arma sabia?E não me importaria se, agora mesmo, eu...

- Ah!Nós também!! – Apressou-se Sirius, aproveitando a deixa, e se metendo entre os dois – Somos... Detetives!É!Detetives particulares!E o King aqui nos chamou para resolvermos o caso dos assassinatos, sabe?

Os três o encararam na mesma hora, e Sirius não sabia se tinha acabado de dizer a maior besteira do mundo ou a maior desculpa. Lily passou rapidamente o olhar nos três homens, e se afastou de Potter, ainda irritada:

- Detetives, é? – Disse ela, se virando para Sirius – Você até parece...Mas ele? – Ela apontou pra James – Aquele_magricela_?

- Hey!Quem você chamou de magricela? – Exclamou o rapaz, agora se irritando.

- A garota que você chamou de fraca! – Retrucou Lily rispidamente.

James se calou na hora, e bufando, começou a perceber como a floresta era mais interessante que aquela "conversa".

A moça respirou várias vezes, antes de se voltar mais uma vez para Kingsley:

- Certo, isso não importa agora. – Disse – A questão é, King... Você precisa falar com o prefeito, ele te procura desde de manhã. Eu vou voltar para a torre, preciso ficar com o Peter na ronda noturna de hoje...

- O Pettigrew? – Perguntou Shacklebolt – O que houve com ele agora?

- Ele disse que viu novamente alguma coisa na janela da torre da escola – Disse ela, como se aquilo não fosse nada – Ontem no fim da tarde, quando saía da ronda. Sem contar os sons na floresta que ele sempre ouve!

- Ah, sim... – Ele percebeu que os dois caçadores ficaram interessados no que ela dissera – Peter e suas "visões", deve ser a tensão por causa dos acontecimentos. Mas os sons na floresta são até normais, não?Acontecem há anos.

- Já disse isso a ele várias vezes, mas ele não me escuta... – Finalizou a guarda, enquanto ajeitava o casaco e colocava o chapéu, com má vontade – Enfim, é melhor eu voltar antes que ele se desespere, ele já ficou nervoso quando eu disse que ia descer para consertar a placa na entrada. Agora, então... – Ela se virou e começou a caminhar da direção da floresta – Vejo você depois.

- Até mais! – Acenou Kingsley, completando assim que ela estava longe – Ahh, Lily Evans, uma garota maravilhosa, mas muito irritada e cética.

- Cética? – Perguntou Sirius.

- É!Quase meia cidade teve visões estranhas, e ela não acredita em absolutamente nada!Mas, as pessoas são assim, certo? – Disse o ex-caçador. – Ah, e obrigado por dizer que eram detetives, Sirius. Apenas algumas pessoas conhecem a existência dos caçadores.

- Sem problemas, King. – Respondeu o rapaz.

- Bem, hora de voltar ao trabalho – Completou Kingsley – Adoraria acompanhá-los pela cidade, mas, como ouviram, o prefeito me chama. Arranjei um quarto para vocês no hotel ao lado do Three Broomsticks – Ele indicou um prédio branco ao lado de um restaurante, cor de salmão

- Antes disso... – Disse Sirius, antes que o homem se afastasse – Você disse que os sons na floresta são "normais"?

Kingsley o fitou:

- Ah, sim, foi o que eu soube. Eles acontecem faz uns bons anos, mas ninguém deu bola por com certeza serem de animais na floresta, mas, recentemente, eles têm aumentado. – Disse – Agora a maioria se assusta. Aproveitem e conheçam o local!Eu volto depois para reencontrar vocês, ok?

E ele também se afastou, indo em direção a um prédio branco próximo à escola. Os dois caçadores começaram a caminhar pelo centro, havia mais lojas do que presumiam, e estava bem lotado:

- Jamie, Jamie, mal chegamos na cidade e você já arranja encrenca? – Zombou Sirius.

- Vá engolir sapo, Sirius! – Exclamou ele – As garotas hoje em dia são estranhas... Irritam-se por nada... – Ele bufou ao ouvir o amigo rir enquanto dizia "Por nada?", mas preferiu não comentar – Mas... Aquela tal de Lily era muito linda!

- Isso é verdade – Disse Sirius – Mas desde quando garotas irritadas e céticas fazem seu tipo?

- Desde que essa garota apareceu! – Completou James, com o olhar distante – Espero que nosso próximo... "encontro" não seja tão desastroso.

- Vai depender de você, _bobinho_ - James revirou os olhos ante ao comentário e achou melhor mudar de assunto:

- Mais sons estranhos na floresta – Começou – O que você acha Sirius?

- Pode significar uma ou um milhão de coisas – Respondeu o outro, aceitando a mudança de assunto – Vamos precisar olhar alguns registros para ver se houve ataques de animais aos humanos. De repente a população aumentou, sei lá...

- É verdade, mas é estranho apenas aquelas três mulheres terem sido atacadas, e mais ninguém... Vamos ter que procurar muito. – concordou, encerrando o assunto.

Não demoraram muito para chegarem ao hotel indicado, onde arrumaram suas coisas rapidamente e voltaram a discutir os acontecimentos:

- Tem a escola também... – Lembrou-se Sirius, indo até a sacada do quarto, que era de frente para a rua e fitando o castelo no morro. – Vamos ter que pesquisar sobre aquele lugar... Ver qual ou quais mortes ocorreram por lá durante estes anos, e os motivos, afinal, fantasmas não aparecem sem razão...

Potter foi até o amigo e olhou ao redor brevemente:

- O problema é que esta cidade já não está em muitos mapas. Imagine em jornais de grande circulação... – Disse – Vai ser bem complicado procurar só em um lugar. Vamos precisar mesmo de mapas da cidade e principalmente de periódicos locais para pesquisar tudo.

- Deve ter um mapa na livraria. – Comentou Sirius apontando para uma loja de madeira ao lado direito da entrada – Eu posso ir lá. Não parece que Kingsley vai aparecer tão cedo.

- Certo – Concluiu James – Eu vou pesquisar um pouco aqui e depois vou à biblioteca procurar os jornais antigos.

Sirius caminhava lentamente pelo centro comercial de Hogsmead, vendo cada loja que havia por lá, e observando cada pessoa que passava por ele. Vez ou outra, ele arriscava rápidas olhadas na floresta e na escola, os pontos mais importantes do momento.

Sirius passaria despercebido, um cidadão qualquer. Mas ele registrava tudo e todos. Sua mente capturava até os mais banais dos detalhes.

Lentamente ele chegou até a livraria, uma construção apertada e de aparência antiga, toda feita em madeira, uma enorme vitrine mostrava uma quantidade absurda de livros em exposição, e no alto da porta uma placa verde musgo com uns escritos em dourado "Flourish & Blotts"¹.

-_"Esse lugar tem cada nome estranho..." _– Pensou o rapaz, enquanto passava pela porta, fazendo um pequeno sino dourado tocar.

Imediatamente ele ouviu um segundo som, como se fosse uma escada de rodinhas escorregando para o lado, e, de fato, estava. De repente ele avistou uma escada presa às prateleiras escorregar para a parte de trás do balcão, e sobre os degraus estava uma linda garota de cabelos escuros e ondulados:

- Olá! – Disse ela, assim que a escada parou – Seja Bem-Vindo a Flourish & Blotts – Ela pulou para o chão – Em que posso ajudá-lo?

Mil palavras passaram por sua cabeça, a garota era realmente muito encantadora, e sendo ele Sirius Black, não poderia deixar passar batido, mas precisava se concentrar em seu trabalho pediria o mapa primeiro, depois...:

- Bem – Disse ele, dando um sorriso – Eu preciso de dois favores. Anh... Você teria um mapa da cidade?

A garota pareceu pensar por um segundo:

- É de fora? – Ela riu quando ele confirmou – Ora, isso anda bem raro por aqui, principalmente com as coisas que andam acontecendo. – Sirius observou a garota se virar para a prateleira atrás de seu balcão – Mapa...Mapa...Mapa...

- O que anda acontecendo? – Black tentou parecer que não sabia de nada, quem sabe não conseguisse mais informações?

- Ah... – Começou ela, agora subindo a escada novamente – Os sons constantes na floresta, a aparição na escola... Até o próprio prefeito parece estar escondendo alguma coisa. Eu não sei, a cidade anda meio doida... As pessoas dizem que é a maldição da floresta, vai saber... Hoje em dia se acredita em cada coisa... Droga!Não consigo achar o mapa! – Exclamou, descendo novamente da escada e encarando o rapaz – Eu volto em um segundo, vou ver se há algum no estoque!

Sirius mal havia concordado e logo ela desaparecera, agora puxando a escada com as mãos. O rapaz aproveitou para observar a loja, seu interior também era de madeira escura, e havia livros e mais livros, as prateleiras e pilhas iam até o teto. Por um momento, Black se perguntou quantas respostas não haveria ali...

Então ele ouviu novamente as rodas da escada deslizarem pelo chão de madeira e parar lentamente atrás do balcão:

- Desculpe a demora, aqui está seu mapa – Disse uma voz atrás de si, mas o rapaz estava tão distraído com o lugar que nem percebera que não era mais a garota que o atendera.

- Obrigado, querida... – Disse ele, se demorando em um enorme livro marrom que havia em uma das pilhas mais altas – Sabe, eu não sei como uma garota tão linda como você pode passar o dia todo presa num lugar cheio de livros, - Ele ainda percorria o lugar com os olhos - Quero dizer, eles são legais, mas você combina mais com o lado de fora, como... As flores da floresta que cercam esta cidade... Sabe, está um dia horrível lá fora, e você poderia iluminar o meu dia com sua beleza...

- Ora... – Disse a voz atrás dele – São seu olhos! – Completou, debochadamente.

Só então Sirius percebeu que não se tratava de uma voz feminina.

Quando se voltou para o balcão, quase pulou para trás ao ver que o tempo todo não estivera mais falando com a garota que o atendera.

E agora, a linda garota de cabelos escuros e olhos verdes fora substituída por um rapaz mais ou menos da mesma idade de Sirius, de cabelos claros e olhos num tom âmbar.

Aparentava ser uma pessoa bem calma, mas não podia deixar de rir ao ver a expressão assustada de frustrada de Sirius quando este viu que cometera um enorme erro:

- Mas que... – Disse Sirius, sua voz num misto de irritação, como se tivesse sido pego numa brincadeira, e um pouco desconcertado. – Quero dizer...Onde...

- A garota que te atendeu, a Liz, precisou sair para fazer uma entrega urgente, por isto estou em seu lugar. – Respondeu o rapaz, como se soubesse o que o cliente estava pensando.

Sirius ficou encarando o mapa, que agora jazia enrolado sobre o balcão:

- Ah...Certo... – Disse ele, ainda fitando o papel. – É...Eu...Qual é a graça? – Retrucou ao ver que o atendente se segurava para não rir mais.

- Anh...Nada, nada de mais... – Respondeu – Só que...

- Que...?

- Você realmente não sabe passar uma cantada, certo? – Disse, por fim.

Sirius fez uma cara incrédula, quem diabos aquele cara pensava que era?Haviam "se conhecido" não tinha nem dois minutos:

- Como é? – Perguntou Black.

-_"...você combina mais com o lado de fora, como... As flores da floresta que cercam esta cidade...Blá,blá,blá... Você poderia iluminar o meu dia com sua beleza_..." - Repassou o rapaz – Francamente...

- Hey, hey, calma aí, desculpe. Nem sabia que ela tinha já um pretendente.

- E não tem. – Respondeu o atendente, simplesmente.

- Então por que se incomoda? – Perguntou desafiador.

- Só não gostei da cantada ridícula que você passou na Liz.

- Eu também nem sabia que você estava aí! - Retrucou

- Não saber se a garota tinha um parceiro ou o fato de você não ter me visto ainda não é uma boa desculpa para cantar qualquer coisa com peitos que anda em um ambiente de trabalho. – comentou simplesmente.

Sirius sentiu o sangue subir a cabeça:

- Está me chamando de galinha?

O rapaz revirou os olhos, impaciente:

- Sim, estou.

Sirius esbugalhou os olhos. _Que idiota ousado! _Pensou com irritação. Bufou, era um pouco ruim em criar respostas rápidas, mas acabou de ser chamado de GALINHA por um desconhecido. Ele precisava pensar em algo, e subitamente algo estranho passou por sua cabeça:

-...Está com ciúmes é? – Perguntou Black, o encarando de maneira diferente.

- De quem? Da Liz?

- De mim – E deu um sorriso debochado.

- Certo... Claro, estou morrendo de ciúmes de um galinha de cérebro pequeno que não sabe pensar com a cabeça de cima... - Respondeu o outro irônico.

As feições de Sirius mudaram imediatamente para incrédulas:

- O...Que...

- São cinco libras – Respondeu o rapaz por fim, vendo que aquela discussão não iria a lugar algum.

Sirius ficou encarando o atendente por alguns minutos, como se pensasse em alguma resposta. Mas, por fim desistiu e entregou a nota de má vontade, afinal o mapa ainda era necessário, e saiu levando o mapa consigo:

- Obrigado!Volte sempre – Finalizou o rapaz da loja, em um tom falso, fazendo o caçador se irritar mais ainda.

- Baixinho petulante! – Bufou Sirius antes de sair.

Black passou pela porta, estava muito irritado. Sua mente agora lhe mostrava diversas respostas que poderia ter dado, o que o deixava um pouco mais nervoso ainda, pelo menos tinha o mapa, mas ainda tinha uma certa raiva dentro de si, que descontaria no primeiro que viesse:

- Sear, Sear, mal chegamos na cidade e você já arranja encrenca? – Zombou James, repetindo o que tinha ouvido do amigo algum tempo antes, e recebendo uma "mapeada" na cara como resposta -... Vou considerar isso como um sim.

- Não vem você também me encher, James! – Exclamou ele, andando em direção ao hotel.

Potter riu, enquanto o seguia:

- É, eu vi sua "interação", na loja...Problemas com garotas...De novo?

Sirius voltou os olhos rapidamente para a loja:

- Dá pra acreditar nesse cara? – Disse, ríspido – Eu...Ora, francamente... – Ele encarou a loja novamente e acelerou o passo.

- Calma!Calma! – Potter o alcançou, dando palmadinhas nas costas do amigo. – É só ignorar – Mas ele sabia que isso era impossível, afinal, se tinha alguém que passava cantadas em qualquer tipo de garota e tinha um temperamento um pouco...Propenso a encurtar com piadas sobre ele, era o Sirius.

- Eu estou ignorando! – Ele se virou para encarar o amigo, e aproveitou para fitar a loja mais uma vez, parecia que tudo lá ria dele - Até parece que me importo!

- É? – James riu novamente – Estamos quase perto do hotel, e você até agora não tirou os olhos da livraria.

Black encarou o rapaz por alguns segundos, antes de resmungar qualquer coisa e acelerar o passo mais uma vez:

- Espere!! – Gritou James, indo até ele.

- Aqui está o mapa – Disse Sirius, entregando o mapa a Potter – Faça bom uso.

- Uh!Obrigado! – Disse o amigo, analisando o papel enrolado que agora estava em suas mãos, isso o fez se lembrar de algo – Ah, sim, Kingsley me ligou, o prefeito quer se encontrar com a gente em seu gabinete. Vai conversar com a com nós e chamar algumas testemunhas para pegarmos depoimentos. Hoje à noite, lá pelas sete horas.

- Tudo isso por nossa causa? – Finalmente parecia que Sirius tinha se distraído.

- Tudo isso por _muitas_ causas, e isso inclui a gente, sim. – Completou James, agora puxando o amigo para o hotel – Vem, vamos analisar esse mapa e mais alguma coisa para ver o que achamos! Encontrei alguns jornais interessantes na biblioteca, mas não podem ser retirados. Acabei anotando algumas coisas, mas vamos voltar lá amanhã mesmo.

Os dois caçadores passaram boa parte da tarde pesquisando sobre qualquer tipo de ataque que tivesse ocorrido, embora sem muito sucesso. As anotações de James mostravam que não houve muitos ataques de animais aos humanos, apenas casos isolados e raríssimos, até então. E que todos os acontecimentos foram relacionados a espíritos e possessões, nada mais claro que provasse a maldição na cidade.

O mapa comprado datava de vinte anos atrás, pelo jeito era o mais atual, havia todas as localizações atuais, o que mostrava que o lugar não mudara quase nada.

Dez para as sete, o celular de um dos rapazes toca, era Kingsley solicitando eles para a "reunião" com o prefeito.

A rua ainda estava cheia quando saíram, mas não tiveram dificuldades em chegar rapidamente ao enorme prédio branco que era a prefeitura. Já na porta encontraram o colega, que os levou até uma grande sala oval de paredes beges e móveis marrons. Havia uma grande mesa de madeira retangular no centro, de frente para duas poltronas vermelhas, e atrás da mesa estava sentado um homem idoso, o prefeito:

- Sr. Prefeito? – Chamou Kingsley, ao entrar na sala, acompanhado dos rapazes – Os caçadores chegaram.

James e Sirius ficaram surpresos ao ouvirem a palavra "Caçadores", mas então lembraram-se que Shacklebolt contara que o prefeito conhecia este trabalho:

- Estes são James Potter e Sirius Black – Completou o homem, assim que os caçadores entraram na sala.

O homem sorriu assim que os viu:

- Ah sim! – Ele ergueu-se lentamente de sua cadeira – Eu sou Albus Dumbledore, prefeito de Hogsmead. É um prazer tê-los aqui. – Ele indicou para que eles se aproximassem, apertou suas mãos cordialmente, e então apontou as poltronas para os rapazes se sentarem – Que bom que puderam vir cedo.

- Tudo para ajudar, Sr. Prefeito. – Disse James.

- Sim, - Sirius completou – Ficamos sabendo que as coisas não andam boas na cidade.

O senhor acenou com a cabeça:

- Sim, sim – Disse – Eu vou lhes contar e mostrar, tudo. Mas, entretanto tudo a seu tempo... – Ele olhou para Kingsley, que parecia esperar alguém na porta do gabinete – Fez um ótimo trabalho, Sr. Shacklebolt.

- Só fiz o meu dever, Sr. Prefeito – Respondeu o ex-caçador com um aceno – Chamei os três melhores caçadores daqui!

- Três? – Questionou Sirius fitando o colega na porta – Você não tinha mencionado que iríamos trabalhar com mais um.

- Achei que ele não chegaria a tempo, estava resolvendo um caso em uma cidade longe também, mas parece que o caso foi rápido de ser resolvido. – Kingsley agora consultava a hora no celular – O prefeito me indicou hoje à tarde que ele chegou esta manhã e... Ah, aí está você! – Ele deu espaço para o "terceiro caçador" passar.

A figura passou pelo batente rapidamente, com medo de se atrasar mais:

- Ah não... – Fez Sirius, fazendo James se virar para ver quem entrara na sala.

* * *

**¹Floreios & Borrões**

Me livrei das bifas?Sim?Sim?Diz que siiimmm!!!!

Beeem, agora começa!Siiim, eu sei que a fic anda meio "paradinha", com fala e tal!Mas garanto que a ação virá!Ahhhh, e quaaando vier..._Hee Hee Hee._

Maass, vou ter que pedir paciência.Esse foi o último cap. inteiro que eu tinha pra passar pras betas, ou seja, o 5º pode demorar um pouquinho!Mas prometo postar logo !

Bem, vamos lá, agradeço à: **Deni Chan, Lyle (Pyxis Mensa), Lycanrai Moraine, Mirzam Black, Hokuto Yuuri, Flor-De-Cáctus, Tha Madden (Me tira do saco!!!) e Ju K. Lender **pelos comentários!!E continuem lendo!!!

**Título e Trecho: **Our Town - James Taylor (Alguém aí viu "Carros"?)

Até o próximo cap. gente!!!!

**COMENTEM!**


	5. Misery Business

**Avisos: **Opa, Opa. Eu ACHO que demorei p/ postar isso, right?

Ok...Não me matem pela demora :P!Maaass, acontece, né?

Mas, vcs ganharam outro cap. grandosinho, cheeeio de coisas que vão fazer vcs ficarem felizes...Ou não XD!!!

BTW, malz qualquer coisa errada P!Tive que corrigir um milhão de coisas, enchi demais minhas betas nesse cap.!Hahahaha!Descobri que sou PÉSSIMA com diálogos, maaas, é a vida XD!!

**Agradecimentos: **Minhas betosas!#Uta nelas# Lyle (Até eu decorar seu nick vc fica com esse nome XDDD) e Deni!Amo vcs ;D!!Duplamente às duas por me ajudar em uns diálogos!

...Se tiver mais alguém e eu esqueci...Obrigada XDDD!!!!!

**Enjoy**

* * *

**5. Misery Business **

_" Second chances they don't ever matter,  
People never change"_**_  
_**

* * *

Sirius nunca poderia imaginar que aquele era o rapaz que encontrara na livraria:

- Boa noite, prefeito... Kingsley. Desculpe a demora – Disse ele, ao fitar o homem atrás da mesa – Tive um imprevisto.

- Sem problemas – Respondeu Shacklebolt – Acabamos de chegar – Ele o conduziu até os dois caçadores.

Sirius encarou o rapaz perplexo. Não conseguia articular uma palavra, e quando conseguiu, elas saíram emboladas:

- Co-como assim? – Exclamou ele, se levantando e apontando para o outro - Você... Ele... - continuou, voltando-se para James, enquanto que o recém – chegado notava a presença de Black e tentava parecer impassível - Você... _E__u não acredito!_

- Você? – O recém-chegado agora também se mostrava surpreso – Você é...

- Um caçador?! – Sirius confirmou, ao mesmo tempo em que o outro questionava, fazendo os dois desviarem os olhares imediatamente, fitando pontos inexistentes na sala.

Sirius estava processando tudo.

"_Como assim?" _– Pensou - _"O cara com quem eu desentendi hoje na loja, que me chamou de... De..."_– Sirius bufou –_ "_Galinha_ é um caçador e será _nosso_ parceiro?" _

O silêncio havia tomado o local por breves momentos. O prefeito e Kingsley encaravam os dois rapazes, que ainda fitavam pontos que achavam muito interessantes no escritório, e James olhava de um para o outro, tentando entender a reação de ambos:

- Então, já se conhecem? – Disse Kingsley, quebrando o silêncio.

- Apenas de vista– Disse Sirius, fitando Shacklebolt – Não fomos apresentados.

- Bem, já não era sem tempo – Disse James, se levantando – Perdoe a atitude do meu colega. É muito impulsivo... – Ele se aproximou do rapaz e apertou sua mão. – Muito prazer, eu sou James Potter, e esse aqui comigo é o Sirius Black.

Sirius fitou o rapaz rapidamente e acenou com a cabeça, com antipatia, fazendo o outro dar um sorriso amarelo para ele:

- Remus Lupin– Disse, sorrindo alegremente para James – O prazer é todo meu.

- Remus é, atualmente,o único caçador ativo da cidade – Disse Kingsley, enquanto indicava uma terceira cadeira ao lado de James – Já resolveu vários problemas simples, e é muito melhor que a maioria dos caçadores antigos.

– Como assim? – James perguntou – Já houve outros caçadores, aqui?

- Ah sim, se há!Mas são poucos. – Completou Albus,sorrindo. – Vocês vão conhecer alguns deles hoje. – Então ele se voltou para seu assessor - Falando nisso, Shacklebolt, acho melhor começarmos, não?Agora que nossos caçadores se conheceram melhor.

- Certamente, prefeito.

- Chame quem tiver chegado. Não vamos poupar tempo – Albus voltou a sentar-se. Enquanto Kingsley saía pela porta. – Bem, agora, vocês... Antes de qualquer coisa, quero que se lembrem que a maioria dos que virão não têm conhecimento de seu "trabalho", portanto, evitem comentários sórdidos. Shacklebolt já avisou a todos que vocês três são detetives, isso também serve de "desculpa" para seus sumiços, Remus.

"Todas as testemunhas já estão ciente do "trabalho falso" de vocês." – Os três homens acenaram positivamente. – Ótimo!Logo começaremos. Vocês serão indicados para uma sala mais reservada, aonde poderão entrevistar as testemunhas com mais calma.

O escritório ficou em silêncio momentaneamente, principalmente entre os caçadores. A tensão era quase palpável. James que não gostava de silêncios constrangedores, começava a ficar desconfortável.

Sirius estava fitando Remus com o canto dos olhos, ainda tentando se convencer de que aquele rapaz não era um caçador, sem motivo algum. James assistia ao amigo impaciente, e Remus parecia se divertir demais com o caderno que trouxera, cheio de anotações, talvez fosse apenas uma distração para fugir das fitadasdo rapaz ao seu lado.

Kingsley chegoudepois de um tempo, avisando que eles já poderiam ir para a outra sala, aonde as testemunhas que já chegaram estariam esperando:

- Foi um prazer conhecê-los – disse Albus, enquanto os rapazes saíam da sala.

Sirius, o último a sair, ia responder, mas foi interrompido por um leve barulho, que parecia vir de uma porta à direita do prefeito. Mas nada disse, apenas se despediu com um aceno da cabeça e fechou a porta, retomando o silêncio.

Cruzaram por um corredor com umcarpete avermelhado e paredes de madeira, a luz fraca dava uma estranha sensação ao local, pelo jeito levaria alguns minutos para chegarem. Havia muitas portas, mas nenhuma delas levava ao destino esperado:

- Bem! – Disse James do nada, como se quisesse puxar assunto entre os três – Acho que vocês deviam tentar fazer uma trégua, não? – Ele fitou os dois rapazes rapidamente, mas nenhum deles parecia querer se manifestar no momento. – Ora!Vamos!Não temos doze anos! – Protestou.

- Eu faço isso! – Novamente, Sirius e Remus falaram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo o terceiro rapaz rir enquanto eles fitavam novamente os pontos invisíveis no teto e chão do corredor.

- Precisam dos papéis de divórcio? – Debochou.

- Quer parar com isso? – Sirius exclamou, verdadeiramente irritado, para James.

- Ah, santo Deus, alguém precisa falar no meio de todo esse ar pesado. Por Deus, Sirius.  
-Precisar pode até ser, mas não de piadinhas sem graça vindas de você! – Sirius murmurou irritado para James, não querendo que o outro rapaz ouvisse.  
- Pára com isso, Sirius! É só uma brincadeirinha! Pega leve, parceiro. – James retrucou enquanto dava leves batidinhas nas costas do moreno – Por que essa irritação toda?  
-Eu vou te dizer o porquê! Por que... ­– Black não continuou a frase, foi interrompido por Remus.

- Porque seu ego é bastante grande para aceitar uma trégua. – Respondeu calmamente, com o olhar fixo em um ponto à frente.

James assobiou baixinho, e Sirius ficou o mais perplexo possível. O silêncio voltou, Black não sabia o que dizer.

_Aquele... Aquele... _Sirius_precisava_ rebater o comentário, mas não conseguia achar algo que deixasse o outro inferior. Odiava achar-se inferior, e Lupin o fazia sentir-se assim.

- Meu ego... – começou incerto. – É alimentado pelas mulheres, que não sendo poucas... Enfim... – Disse o mais arrogante possível.

- Tem certeza que com as suas cantadas pífias, você consegue alguma? – Lupin perguntou sorrindo, o tom calmo, como sempre.

- Ora, seu...

-_Chega! – _Kingsley advertiu.

- Ma-mas... Mas é culpa dele! – apontou para Remus. – Ele não foi com a minha cara e vem me azucrinando! – Retrucou, parecendo infantil, mas não se importando.

- Ora... Lupin? Não gostar de alguém? Impossível! – Comentou sorrindo.

Remus sorriu, abaixando a cabeça, um pouco corado. Fato que não passou despercebido por Sirius. _Como alguém de vinte e poucos anos, cora?!,_ Sirius perguntou-se, intimamente, perplexo e admirado.

Black iria rebater algo como 'pois de mim, ele não gostou' ou 'até parece' ou algo do gênero, mas ele preferiu notar as bochechas levemente coradas, à fazer um comentário. Afinal, uma trégua não seria tão ruim, assim.

- Não leve para o outro lado, mas... Fitar os outros, assim... É falta de educação. – Lupin disse suavemente, pesando as palavras.

- COMO ASSIM, EU FITANDO VOCÊ?! BEBEU?! – Com certeza, uma trégua estava longe de ser alcançada.

- M-me desculpe, eu... – Lupin desculpou-se, corando novamente. – Eu só não gosto, não me sinto bem, e...

- Remus, Sirius é um impulsivo de nascença. – Disse piscando um olho. – Sirius, - voltou-se para Black. – Já deu para perceber que o nosso companheiro é tímido. – Novamente, ele piscou um olho.

Black voltou-se para Remus, e constatou que ele estava com as bochechas mais coradas.

- Me... – As palavras morreram na garganta de Black. -... hmm... Me d...

- Chegamos. – Disse Kingsley, encerrando a conversa, e abrindo uma enorme porta de madeira, que dava para uma sala igual a do prefeito. Mas sem a escrivaninha e com mais cadeiras.

- Tudo bem. – Remus sussurrou, passando por Sirius.

Havia, até então quatro pessoas na sala. James reconheceu Lily, que conversava com outros dois rapazes que deviam ser colegas de trabalho. Um deles era extremamente alto, com o rosto coberto por barba e cabelos escuros, não usava roupas de guarda florestal, apesar de seu enorme casaco possuir o distintivo gravado, o outro rapaz era baixo e gordinho, os cabelos louros se escondiam sob o chapéu e ele parecia muitonervoso.

O quarto homem parecia estar entediado estava de cabeça baixa e pelo jeito tentava se divertir com um dos botões de sua camisa negra, era alto e magro, apesar de ter a aparência quase jovem, seu cabelo parecia desbotado, mas isso não o impedia de parecer bastante sexy e charmoso.

Assim que eles entraram, o mais alto foi o primeiro a notar a presença dos recém-chegados ao local:

- Ah, Kingsley! – Exclamou, chamando a atenção dos outros.

Sirius percebeu que Lily demorou alguns segundos fitando James, entre frustrada e curiosa. Contudo, o outro rapaz apenas a fitou de volta, piscou um olho e sorriu, fazendo-a bufar, Lily desviou o olhar, corada.

- Boa noite a todos. Olá Lily, não vi que tinha chegado. – A garota assentiusorrindo. - Bem, estes são os detetives que eu havia mencionado. – Kingsley apontou para os três caçadores – James Potter, Sirius Black e Remus Lupin, que vocês já conhecem.

Todos os cumprimentaram, menos o quarto homem, que resmungou o que parecia ser um cumprimento, pois agora parecia distraído em encarar Remus de esguelha, com interesse e uma malícia, que, talvez, só Black notou. Quiçá fosse um dos caçadores aposentados que o prefeito mencionara:

- Bem, - Kingsley faloucom os rapazes – Até agora, estas são suas testemunhas, outras virão. Deixe-me apresentá-los, – Ele foi até os três guardas-florestais – Estes são Rubeus Hagrid, o chefe dos guardas-florestais, Lily Evans, a segunda no comando, e este é Peter Pettigrew. Os três únicos guardas-florestais da cidade.

- Sinto saudade de quando éramos vinte! – Disse Hagrid, com o olhar distante.

- O que houve com eles? – Perguntou James curioso.

- Todos fugiram depois que os barulhos aumentaram – Respondeu Peter – Alguns moradoresaté deixaram a cidade.

- Espero que não seja complicado trazê-los de volta! – Completou Shacklebolt aos três, e então se dirigiu ao quarto integrante da sala – E este é o chefe de polícia da cidade, Fenrir Greyback – O homem que havia voltado a se concentrar em seus botões acenou para eles. – Bem, fiquem à vontade, vou estar na porta se precisarem. Façam as perguntas necessárias.

O ex-caçador passou pelo portal e fechou a porta atrás de si, deixando as sete pessoas sozinhas. Os três rapazes atravessaram a sala e foram se sentar de frente para as testemunhas:

- Vamos começar com os testemunhos então. – Disse Remus, encarando Lily e Peter – Vamos fazer algumas perguntas, e um de nós vai anotar...

- Opa, pode deixar que eu faço isso! – Exclamou James.

Remus passou seu caderno e uma caneta para o colega:

- Alguém gostaria de falar? – Perguntou Potter, assim que assumiu o objeto e pôs-se a escrever.

- Prometemos que não vamos rir, ou qualquer coisa do gênero – Completou Sirius, marotamente – Podem falar absolutamente tudo.

- Menos a cor das suas cuecas... Ou calcinhas – James disse, olhando para Lily, que corou novamente.

- Ora, seu id...

- Vocês não podem manter-se sérios? – a voz de Greyback ressonou grave e séria.

- Deixe-os, _Greyback_. – Remus ordenou, saindo faísca de seus olhos.

- Como queira, Remmie. – acatou, sorrindo suavemente, sua voz aveludada diferente da de antes.

- Meu nome é Lupin. Então, quem começará? – perguntou, tirando os outros do transe de vê-lo tratar alguém tão hostilmente.

- Eu sabia que ele não era um amor de pessoa... – Sirius sussurrou para James.

- Cala a boca, ele nos defendeu. – James murmurou de volta.

Os quatro ficaram momentaneamente em silêncio, um pouco receosos, como se temessem reviver, mesmo que mentalmente, suas experiências fora do comum, por fim, houve um manifesto:

- Peter... – Disse Greyback, calmamente – Porque não vai primeiro? Afinal, foi vocêquem viu mais coisas por aqui, não?

Lily e Hagrid lançaram-lhe olhares de profundo desagrado:

- Ora, e porque _você_ não vai primeiro? – Disse Lily – Se está aqui, é porque testemunhou algo.

O policial deu um sorriso enviesadoe encarou a garota:

- Minha cara – Disse – O que eu testemunhei não é nada comparada às visões do jovem Peter... Mas, se insiste...

Hagrid cochichou algo para Lily e ela assentiu com a cabeça, desistindo de fazer qualquer protesto. Os três caçadores se entreolharam, pelo jeito aquele policial não era a melhor pessoa do mundo, e fizeram sinal para que ele começasse.

E rapidamente ele relatou ter visto uma estranha sombra humana nos fundos da delegacia, perto de uma grande árvore que tem pelo local. A figura desapareceu momentos depois.

Assim que terminou seu relato, Fenrir encarou Peter maliciosamente, que não viu alternativa a não ser começar a narrar, Hagrid ainda tentou impedi-lo dizendo que ele podia esperar se ainda não queria relembrar o que vira, mas o rapaz achou melhor falar logo:

- Bem, começou há algumas noites atrás – Peter falava com calma, como se quisesse se lembrar de todos os detalhes – Eu geralmente faço as rondas noturnas às quintas, logo após Hagrid, e bem... Nós trocamos de posto a partir das seis horas da tarde, pois ainda é dia e enxergamos o caminho mais facilmente.

"Mas, naquela noite em questão, eu acabei me atrasando, já estava escuro quando eu entrei na floresta para ir à base, e então eu ouvi... Aquilo..."

- O que era... _Aquilo_? – Perguntou James, impaciente, que anotava o relato.

Peter engoliu em seco e fitou os colegas antes de continuar:

- Eu devia estar na metade do caminho, entre a cidade e a base, quando eu ouvi um grunhido... No começo eu ignorei, já que temos ouvido estes sons há anos, e os temos relacionado com animais que vivem na floresta.

"Mas então o som aumentou e não parecia um ruído animal, era algo que eu simplesmente não consigo descrever, no começo parecia um som humano que se transformou em um rosnar, olha, aí eu sómelembro de sair correndo. Foi uma das piores coisas que pude escutar."

- Certo... – Completou James, enquanto anotava alguma coisa no canto da página – O que mais?

Peter deu outra pausa para encarar os amigos e começou:

- Bem, eu geralmente passo pela escola para ir para à base, e teve algumas noites que, quando ia para o turno, eu sentia ser observado e quando olhava para a escola eu via... Via... Um vulto, uma pessoa me olhando pela janela. Mas eu sei que não pode ser ninguém da escola porque ela está em reforma e os alunos estão de férias...

- Pensamos que era um operário que estava checando algo na janela... – Comentou Hagrid.

- Impossível – Interrompeu Greyback – Ouvimos várias queixas de supostas invasões durante algumas noites, vindas dos próprios operários. Fomos dar uma vasculhada uma dessas noites, mas não encontramos nada, além do mais, os operários avisaram ao prefeito que paralisariam a reforma, mas não contaram os motivos. Sei disso porque eu mesmo fui lá lacrar a entrada da escola após ouvir outra queixa.

- E mesmo que fosse invasão, não faz sentido, o vulto que eu vi estava... Na torre do último andar. – Completou Peter.

E os quatro ficaram em silêncio, deixando os caçadores curiosos:

- Qual o problema do último andar? – Perguntou Sirius.

- A entrada para os últimos andares está trancada a chave faz anos – Disse Greyback, simplesmente – Apenas o prefeito tem acesso à chave. E os operários sempre checam para ver se a porta foi arrombada pelo tal "invasor".

- Os professores e monitores da escola também checavam – Disse Lily – Mas ela só foi arrombada duas vezes, sendo imediatamente trancada depois. Por isso eu ainda digo que o que o Peter viu foi reflexo de alguma luz na janela.

- Mas a torre não é mais alta que os postes convencionais? – Perguntou Remus.

Lily ficou em silêncio por um longo momento, bem como Peter, que parecia ter aceitado a idéia na primeira vez, e agora voltara a se amedrontar com a possibilidade:

- Não acredito que vocês acham que... – Começou Lily, mas foi interrompida por James:

– E parece que Peter viu a figura perfeita de uma pessoa, não? – Peter concordou. – Como ela era?

- Não deu para ver direito porque era meio difuso... Mas... Parecia ser uma garota. – Disse Peter.

Hagrid estremeceu, e Greyback se mexeu desconfortável em seu assento:

- Pete, você não nos disse isso! – Hagridestava tenso.

- Ah Hagrid!Você também? – A única garota da sala parecia desapontada – Você tinha concordado comigo!

- É Lil – Respondeu o guarda-florestal – Mas garota, último andar de Hogwarts...

Lily Evans revirou os olhos e os desviou para a janela logo em seguida, enquanto cruzava os braços e as pernas:

- Podemos saber do que se trata? – Sirius parecia ansioso com a conversa deles.

Um silêncio desconfortável voltou a se formar entre os presentes, até que Hagrid tomou a palavra:

- O Andar da Myrtle... – Disse – É assim que todos chamam o último andar da escola. Onde a jovem Myrtle morreu tragicamente.

- Myrtle? – Indagou Remus – Mas isso não era só uma lenda? –Perguntou surpreso.

- É porque você quase não fica na cidade. – Continuou o homem – Durante as aulas muitos sons de passos foram ouvidos nos corredores do último andar. Sem contar nos supostos "choros" e lamúrias...

- "Moaning Myrtle" ¹, é como a chamam – Disse Lily – Mas é tudo uma grande besteira!É verdade que ela morreu ali, mas... Seu fantasma?Isso é loucura!

- Do que ela morreu? – James anotava tudo com rapidez, aquilo parecia ser um ponto bastante importante.

- Ninguém sabe... Ou melhor, ninguém mais velho que 'presenciou' quer dizer... – Peter agora encarava suas mãos, preocupado – Sabemos que ela morreu faz uns vinte anos, no último andar de Hogwarts, e que devia ter uns quinze, dezesseis anos.

- O corpo dela nunca foi encontrado, apenas rastros de sangue, e seus óculos. – Greyback virou seus olhos para a janela e encarou a escola – O andar permaneceu parcialmente trancado desde então.

- Mas isso não tem nada a ver com os assassinatos – Exclamou Lily, ao ver que anotavam a tudo.

- Kingsley nos pediu para investigarmos tudo que pudermos – Mentiu Sirius.

- Até lendas urbanas? – Perguntou incrédula

- Qual é, Lily! – Disse Hagrid.

- Até lendas urbanas! – Confirmou James, piscando para ela.

A garota ruborizou e se levantou de sua cadeira:

- Não acredito que estou ouvindo isso! – Exclamou – Pensei que fossem detetives sérios, quero dizer, é bom que estejam investigando os assassinatos das garotas, e coisas assim. Mas francamente... lendas?! – Ela respirou fundo – Vou embora antes que...

Mas antes que ela continuasse a falar, a porta da sala se abriu e um homem pálido, de cabelos pretos e oleosos, usando roupas brancas e um jaleco adentrou na sala. Chamando a atenção de todos:

- Desculpem o atraso – Disse, com a voz fria quebrando o silêncio que se formara.

- Ah!Sev! – Exclamou Lily, indoaté ele – Ainda bem que você veio.

James olhou torto para os doise voltou a anotar qualquer coisa no caderno, enquanto Sirius e Remus apenas observavam:

- Boa noite, Lily – Respondeu o homem educadamente. – Aconteceu algo?

- Aconteceram muitas coisas... – Ela respondeu -... Mas o que _você_ faz aqui?

- Ele veio testemunhar – Kingsley respondeu, ao se juntar ao grupo na sala – Severus ouviu vozes em sua casa há algumas noites atrás e relatou a polícia, mas quando foram investigar não havia ninguém suspeito nas redondezas e sinais de invasão. – Ele apontou para Greyback como se quisesse confirmar algo, e este assentiu positivamente com a cabeça.

Lily revirou os olhos e ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição:

- Eu desisto. – Disse.

- Porque tanto ceticismo? – Sirius perguntou displicente.

- Você quer que eu acredite que a Myrtle está assombrando o castelo, e caso eu entre lá ela vá me matar?

- Hmm... Sim. – Kingsley pigarreou, interrompendo Sirius. – Mas eu acho que ela não vá te matar... Talvez. – Black completou, sorrindo.

Lily o encarou, incrédula.

- Você ainda me pergunta por que eu sou cética?

- Humor, Lily... Estava brincando. – Disse, levando um cutucão de Shacklebolt.

- Adeus. – respondeu vaga, encaminhando-se para a porta. – Peter, eu tenho que acompanhá-lo até a base.

Peter passou os olhos por toda a sala, antes de sussurrar um "Obrigado" e "Adeus" a todos e sair atrás da garota, que já deixara o escritório, apressada.

- Bem, eu irei, também. Já que não tenho mais serventia. – Hagrid disse sorrindo, e saiu atrás de Peter.

Kingsley e Greyback se retiraram logo depois, dizendo que estariam na porta caso precisassem de algo. E saíram, deixando apenas os quatro rapazes na sala:

- E você é...? – Perguntou Sirius, fitando o novo integrante na sala, assim que a porta do recinto bateu levemente.

- Severus Snape, médico da cidade – Respondeu ele, sério.

- E pelo jeito você testemunhou algo interessante. – Relembrou James - Então... O que houve? – Perguntou, voltando-se para o caderno que tinha em mãos.

- Eu estava em casa...

- Fazendo o quê? – Sirius interrompeu.

- Como assim 'fazendo o quê'? – Severus retrucou, não entendendo o sentido da pergunta.

- Você poderia estar fazendo um ritual satânico, voodoo, ou qualquer outra coisa que...

- E o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Severus o interrompeu.

- Investigando-o... Não é óbvio? – Perguntou arrogantemente.

- O que não é óbvio é esse seu deboche. Pensei que o prefeito chamaria alguém que fosse sério.

- Hey! Quem você pensa que é, hein? – James se intrometeu.

- Hey... Vocês dois... – Remus interveio.

- Olha só, os meios que nós usamos, não interessa às vítimas, deixo isso claro. – Sirius comentou. – O que lhe é de interesse é: nós resolvemos o caso.

Snape pareceu passar por uma cólera. Seu rosto ficou rubro de raiva.Respirando fundo, voltou a narrar os fatos, ignorando os sorrisos triunfantes dos dois amigos:

- Eu estava me preparando para tomar banho, estava pegando uma muda de roupa, quando eu ouvi uma voz... Era feminina, e um tanto infantil. Parecia um gemido... E parecia vir de dentro da casa... – Começou, parando para ter certeza dos fatos. – Bem, eu olhei por todo o local, saí de casa e andei pelas redondezas, procurando se havia alguma garota, mas não encontrei ninguém.

"Resolvi ligar para a polícia, e quando eles chegaram, não encontraram ninguém".- Terminou por fim.

O silêncio voltou a tomar o local após o relato, os três caçadores analisavam a tudo mentalmente.

Por fim, Sirius se pronunciou:

- Onde você mora? – Perguntou.

- ... Ao lado da escola – O médico respondeu – Por que?Acham que o lugar está embaixo de um cemitério indígena² ou algo assim? – Debochou logo em seguida.

- O que você sabe sobre a Myrtle? – Foi a vez de James perguntar.

- Myrtle? A Moaning Myrtle? – Indagou Snape, surpreso. E ficou mais ao ver que os três afirmaram positivamente com a cabeça.

- De repente, por você morar perto da escola, pode ser que... – Remus começou, mas Snape o interrompeu, irritado.

- Não. O crime aconteceu há vinte anos, como você quer que eu saiba? – Severus perguntou, rudemente.

- Me... Desculpe, eu...

- Cara... Você tem algum problema? Estamos fazendo o _nosso_trabalho, ok? Da próxima vez não venha chamar a polícia. – Sirius defendeu Lupin, cada vez mais irritado com Snape.

- Apenas cogitei a possibilidade, Snape. – Remus desculpou-se.

- Não. Eles nunca comentaram sobre.

- Sua casa tem algum problema? – Sirius indagou.

- Como quais?

- Energia, ratos, ruídos... – James explicou.

- Nenhum. Foi há pouco tempo que as vozes começaram. Antes eu pensava que eram as crianças do colégio...

- Você não sabe mesmo nada sobre a Myrtle? – Perguntou Sirius.

- Não! E mesmo se soubesse, o que isso tem a ver? Pensei que estivessem procurando um assassino, e não uma... Morta!

- Seus pais a conheciam? – James perguntou, ignorando as palavras do médico.

- Talvez... Qual a parte do 'eu era criança' vocês não entenderam? – Severus perguntou, impaciente.

- Nenhuma, porque você não disse. Enfim, pode ir, acho que não temos mais perguntas. – James retrucou displicente.

Snape levantou-se de pressa e saiu, mais irritado do que quando entrou:

- Foi bem produtivo, não? – Disse Kingsley, entrando na sala assim que Severus saiu.

Sirius bufou:

- Que cara esquisito – Disse.

- Demais – Concordou Potter, agora revendo as anotações em seu caderno.

- Aproveitei que Snape parou para falar com Greyback e vim ver se concluíram algo. – Shacklebolt olhou rapidamente para a porta e se dirigiu aos rapazes. – O que podem me dizer?

– Esse caso da escola parece intrigante, porque será que ninguém mais velho menciona o ocorrido à garota? – Questionou James, ainda observando o caderno.

- Pelo jeito foi algo bem sério... – Disse Remus.

- Você não tem conhecimento da lenda? – Sirius questionou o colega.

- Não muito, só o que aconteceu... Quando cheguei à cidade com minha família, já havia se passado um ano, e ninguém nos contou o que houve, ouvi a lenda na escola, e também, ninguém sabia o motivo exato, ou evitava...

James se levantou, parecia agitado, e foi até a janela, para ver a escola:

- Temos bons casos em mãos, e esse lugar já demonstra ser diferente só de olhar...

- Começamos por onde? – Sirius foi até o amigo.

- Talvez pela escola, vimos que as testemunhas não parecem confortáveis com a situação da tal "Moaning Myrtle". Pode ser que alguém esteja se passando por ela para atormentar as pessoas – E então ele concluiu em tom baixo, com receio de que alguém entrasse na sala naquele momento – Ou ela vaga rancorosa pela escola atrás de vingança, como sempre... – Potter parecia se distrair com as vistosas torres da construção sobre o morro – Ou revezamos e...

Mas sua conclusão foi cortada quando a porta da sala se abriu, e Greyback entrou apressado, falava com alguém no celular:

-... Sra. McGonagall, eu... Ah, claro... Ok... Acalme-se... – Essas palavras chamaram a atenção de todos na sala.

- Ou não... – Sirius completou o comentário de James enquanto ouvia a "conversa".

– Desde quando isso... Certo... Só um... Calma... – O policial se voltou para os presentes e murmurou um "Vocês deviam ouvir isso", assim, afastou o celular e apertou o botão do viva-voz.

Uma voz metálica e idosa invadiu o aposento, parecia assustada e nervosa:

_-... E Aberforth me disse àquela vez que tudo estava resolvido!Ele mesmo consertou o encanamento. Mas tudo voltou e parece pior!Os sons estão ensurdecedores! Fenrir, você está me ouvindo? Faça alguma coisa! Estou indo agora mesmo para o hotel, não agüento mais isso! – _E o telefone desligou.

Após o telefone ser desligado, um silêncio ficou momentaneamente pairando sobre a sala:

- Você disse McGonnagall? – Perguntou Kingsley – Era a Minerva?

- Sim, era... – Greyback fechou o celular preocupado – Fazia tempo que não a ouvia falar desse jeito.

- Qual o problema? – Pelas palavras da senhora, Sirius, e com certeza os outros dois caçadores, não puderam deixar de notar que aquilo não parecia ser normal.

- Minerva McGonnagall – Disse o policial – Professora de Hogwarts. Antigamente ela reclamava de problemas na casa, como sons e objetos que caíam. Fomos averiguá-la umas quatro vezes, até concluírem que devia ser um problema no encanamento e fiação da casa, o que foi imediatamente consertado.

"Mas pelo jeito tudo voltou a acontecer... E não parece nada bom, pode ser alguma invasão, brincadeira de mau-gosto..."

- Poltergeist... – Sussurrou Sirius para os colegas.

– Isso não tem muito a ver com os assassinatos e o castelo – Continuou o policial - Mas é melhor nós...

Mas novamente o celular do policial começou a tocar, mas era um toque diferente do anterior:

- Com licença – Disse, e o atendeu – Fale, Yaxley. – O silêncio novamente tomou o local – Certo, estarei aí em alguns minutos. Ok, até. – Ele desligou e encarou os presentes na sala – Aconteceu um acidente na estrada, preciso ir para lá imediatamente. E como a Sra. McGonnagall já está fora de sua casa, investigamos isto mais tarde. Agora, se me dão licença... – Fenrir se virou para sair da sala.

- Por quê não deixa os rapazes cuidarem disso, Greyback? – Disse Kingsley, antes que o homem se retirasse.

O policial se voltou para ele:

- Hm... – Greyback pareceu pensar por uns momentos.

- É, podemos ir – Disse James.

- Temos experiência com esses casos! – Sirius completou.

- E, além do mais, não parece nada sério, e McGonnagall já está segura em outro lugar. – Fechou Remus.

- Não confia neles, Fenrir? – Kingsley disse – Ouviu o que eles disseram, não parece nada mais do que uma boa investigação. Podem dar conta disso.

Greyback suspirou e encarou a porta:

- Tudo bem, vão. Mas me avisem caso algo sério aconteça.

- Tenho certeza de que não vão se meter em encrenca! – Shacklebolt os fitou pelo canto dos olhos. – Estarei de olho neles.

- Certo... Então, vejo vocês depois.

Dizendo isso, Greyback saiu pela porta apressado e Shacklebolt se voltou para os caçadores:

- Primeiro trabalho de vocês aqui, rapazes!

* * *

**¹ Murta-Que-Geme (Maas, tem um "porém" nessa Murta...Aguardem XD!!)**

**²Cultura Inútil: Alguém aí já assistiu "Horror em Amityville"?Pois é...XD!  
**

E aí?Querem a boa notícia?

Ultimo cap. sem "coisa alguma" XD!!Agoooooooora a coisa começa!!HAHAHAHAHA!

E, bem, espero que tenham gostado!!O próximo cap. vem logo!E eu garanto que será beeem legal :D!!Veremos mais carinhas conhecidas?Who knows?XDDD!!!

Bem!Nem comentei as reviews né?Aqui estão:

**Thá Madden **(E suas ameaças #meods#)**, Flor - de - Cáctus **(Malz a demora XDD!!)**, Lycanrai Moraine **(Beeem, agora vc me perdoa XD!)**, Hyuuga.Yuki **(XD!!!Vc mereceu, oras!E, valeu :DD)**, Mirzam Black **(...Não se desespere, menine XD!!Olha o cap. novo aí!Hahaha!E...Heey!Vc bateu em mim!!TT!)**, Roberta **(Thanks!!E sim, vc verá Sirem aqui!)**, Lis Martin **(Wee!!Valeu!Eeee, demorei XD!!Malz!)**, Yamamori.Fuyuki **(Yaay!!!Que bom que gostou!!!Supernatural foi a inspiração, fato XD!!!Que, por um acaso, eu tb AMO!)**, Jibrill **(Hahaha!!Pode deixar!Serei firme Òó!E, sim, assisto e amo Supernatural XD!Viu a semelhança, né?)** e Kathrina Ichihara **(Muito obrigada!!Espero que tenha gostado deste tb :DD!!)

Agradeço a todos que leram e que comentaram!

Se vc leu e não comentou, obrigada tb XDD!!!

**Título e Trecho: **Misery Business - Paramore (Tuuuuuuuuuuuuudo a ver XD!!)

Até o próximo cap gente!!

Weee!!!#aparata#!


	6. Haunted

**Avisos:**

**...FINALMENTE!FI-NAL-MEN-TE eu acabei esse cap. \o/!**

Antes que vocês me assassinem e me transformem em fantasma da minha própria fic, eu vou explicar a minha HORRÍVEL DEMORA PRA POSTAR ;; :

Bom, pra começar, ano de cursinho é dose XD!Ou seja: Estudo, estudo, estudo e só vejo a sombra do computador quando volto da aula!(Meu cursinho é de noite P!). Bom, aí vem o famoso **"BLOQUEIO DE IDÉIAS da Hika"** que, como algumas pessoas conhecem**, PODE DEMORAR MESES**!Tudo por que, o ser que vos escreve, tem idéias demais e diálogos de menos, eu sempre fico presa nos diálogos!Que raiva!

Entããããão veio a idéia… MAS EU PRECISAVA DE UMA LONGA…LONGÉRRIMA, ENORME pesquisa!Então veio a pesquisa!E depois de **97 vídeos de fantasmas japoneses, 8 vídeos de FOTOS de fantasmas japoneses, 3 doses de The Dark Knight, algumas doses de filmes de terror, uma pesquisada geral (e medrosa) sobre uma certa foto famosa de uma certa menina em um certo corredor (Se bem que isso é essencial pro 7 ;D... nhi...), várias e várias fotos de fantasmas, duas doses quase fatais de The House (Um jogo MEDONHÉRRIMO!...Que eu recomendo), uma reescrita completa desse cap (depois de ver que eu tava era fazendo uma tremenda bagunça) uma relida rápida na fic pra ver se não me esqueci de nada e muito mais, graves problemas com a minha carteira de motorista (Me jogaram uma uruca braba que só!!) e muito mais...** O CAP FINALMENTE ESTÁ PRONTO E PRA VOCÊS!

Demorei tudo isso, e escrevi tudo isso, só para agradar todos aqueles que me ameaçaram de morte por aí XD!

Peço **MIL DESCULPAS** pela demora!Mas eu sou assim mesmo!Demoro, mas o cap. sai XD!Não deixei de pensar UM DIA SEQUER nesse capítulo, mas acontece que eu empolgo muito num momento, e travo horrivelmente em outros!Sou um fracasso!

O próximo já está sendo escrito!Vivaaa!Eu não garanto que vá chegar logo!Mas vem, ok?Fiquem tranqüilos que vem!

**E um aviso pra quem está quase me enforcando:** É SIREM SIM E **VAI-TER-SLASH!**

"**Hika!Sou novo no mundo Sirem e não sei se estou pronto(a) pra ler um slash ..!"**

Fique tranqüilo(a) que eu vou avisar quando tiver...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**AVISO:** Este capítulo contém...HAHAHAHA TE PEGUEI XD

DESCULPA!Parem de escrever meu nome nos seus Death Notes ;;!

Na verdade, nesse cap. tem...Alguma coisa que eu não sei bem dizer o que é!Não sei se é uma "Pré-Suspeita", ou um "Pré - pré", mas hein...Eu vou colocar a 1ª e a ÚLTIMA palavra da cena em NEGRITO para ficar avisado :D!

E...Genteeeem, me dei conta de que não traduzi quase nenhuma música que eu coloco aqui, como solbura XD!!Enfim... Mudei isso!Hahaha!

**Agradecimentos:** Novamente, às minhas betinhas maravilhosas, Sam (Lyle...sei lá qual é seu nick agora criatura, vc é e será eternamente a Sam! (Sam diz: é Hanaee , u.u) Hika intervém: Shut up vc é a Sam até o fim UU) e Deni (Pela pré-betagem XDDDD)!

À Sam, dupla,tripla,e quadrulpamente por me ajudar MUITO nesse cap!Te devo DEMAIS!#escrito por cima do agradecimento original# **Eu não seria nada sem a Sam, porque ela é linduxa, minha filha linda do coração, a gatzenha mais perfeita do mundo, a melhor beta do século, o ser mais fofo que eu tive o prazer de conhecer, minha pervertida que ADORA uma insinuação, o ser mais pervo que mais gosta de escrever amassos, a coisa mais gostosa do mundo a cute cute cute cute cute do meu uta (??) enfim! SAM I LOVE YOOOOU, O q e, ah! O PEEVES É SÓ DELA! E DE MAIS NINGUÉM, DONA STAR! SÓ DELA! Ò.Ó SEM CINQUENTA POR CENTO, OK! UU É SÓ DELA!! **

#olha pro escrito#

...Hey...O.o Eu não escrevi isso...SAAAAMM ¬¬...

Enfim...Recado dado, o Peeves desse cap...É dela ..!

A todos os recantos de "Pesquisa" (Youtube, Wikipedia, , Megamil Vídeo...) que me auxiliaram a terminar esse cap.

À Thata, atrasado, por me mostrar o Paramore!Sem ele, o nome do cap. anterior não teria existido!Pela betagem final quebra-galho, te devoa vida eternamente XD...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE por todo o resto... Praguinha XP

**E a todos que estão lendo e suportaram a espera!AMO VOCÊS TT!**

So...

**Enjoy**

* * *

**6. Haunted**

_Watching me, wanting me (Me obervando, me querendo)  
I can feel you pull me down (Eu posso sentir você me puxando)_

.

.

.

_(I know your still there)_

_ (Eu sei que você ainda está aqui)_

* * *

Antes de revistarem a casa da professora, os caçadores foram visitar McGonnagall no hotel onde estava hospedada, o que foi fácil de encontrar, pois a cidade contava com apenas um serviço de hospedagem, o Hilson¹. Hogsmead nunca foi uma cidade muito turística, então qualquer viajante apenas passava no local para conhecer, entretanto hospedavam-se na cidade vizinha.

A rua estava mais vazia devido ao horário, portanto, em poucos minutos, eles se encontrariam na frente do hotel.

Identificaram-se e logo obtiveram permissão para ir ao quarto atual da senhora, no 28º andar. Subiram pelo elevador até chegar a um corredor longo e de aparência antiga, não demoraram muito para localizar o quarto:

- Aberforth!! – Soou uma voz parcialmente irritada do outro lado da porta, assim que os caçadores bateram na mesma. – Estou avisando, não vou aceitar nenhuma desculpa para esse... – Passos foram ouvidos e a porta se abriu, revelando uma senhora de sessenta, setenta anos, de aparência severa, usando óculos de aros finos e um robe verde-escuro. -... Acontecimento...

- Boa noite, Minerva – Disse Kingsley.

- Ah!Kingsley!Eu sinto muito!Pensei que fossem o...

- Aberforth? Não, não se preocupe! – Riu Shacklebolt ante ao comentário.

- Ainda bem que não somos ele... – Sirius sussurrou para James que riu, recebendo um olhar reprovador de Remus logo em seguida, fazendo-o se calar, entretanto não antes da senhora perceber.

- E quem são estes rapazes com você? – Perguntou.

- Bem, estes são meus colegas – Respondeu Shacklebolt – Detetives de outra cidade, James Potter e Sirius Black, e imagino que já conheça Remus Lupin!

- Ora, e como não poderia conhecer? – Riu a senhora – Foi um dos meus alunos no Ensino Médio!Mas andou sumido... Por onde esteve?

- Escócia... – Respondeu o rapaz, fazendo James e Sirius se entreolharem. – Resolvendo uns casos...

- Interessante! – Comentou Minerva – Mas, enfim, não posso deixá-los parados na porta. Entrem, entrem! – Pediu.

Ela deu passagem aos caçadores para entrarem em seu quarto temporário, que era todo pintado em salmão e com móveis bem claros, dando um ar antigo ao local. Logo todos estavam acomodados nos sofás que havia no lugar, os quais beges e grandes:

-... Escócia? – Indagou James para Lupin, em tom baixo, enquanto entrava no quarto.

- Cavalo do Lago de Iverness² - Respondeu Remus, simplesmente. – Matou algumas pessoas...

- O que?! – Exclamou Sirius em tom baixo – Pensei que isso tivesse sido resolvido! – Mas parou de falar quando Kingsley retomou a conversa com a professora.

- Bem, Minerva – Disse Shacklebolt – Ficamos sabendo do seu problema... Então viemos ver como você está.

- Estou bem, só um pouco nervosa... As coisas têm ido de mal a pior...

- Gostaríamos de saber como podemos ajudá-la! – Disse James.

- Oh!Isso é maravilhoso!Mas por onde posso começar? – Disse Minerva, sentando-se ao lado de Kingsley.

- Conte-nos tudo, se preferir... - James falou, parecendo ansioso.

- Calma, James, calma – Remus o alertou – De repente ela precisa de um tempo para pôr as idéias no lugar... Afinal tudo voltou a acontecer hoje, certo?

- Sim... – Confirmou McGonnagall – Mas podem perguntar o que quiserem, é bom saber que querem me ajudar.

Os quatro rapazes se entreolharam, e, imediatamente após isto, James abriu o caderno de Remus na página onde havia feito as anotações anteriores:

- Há quanto tempo você mora na casa? – Sirius começou com as perguntas. As mais simples.

- Moro lá desde antes de virar professora, quando cheguei a Hogsmead. – Minerva fitou suas mãos, preocupada. – Estranhei o preço relativamente baixo, para uma casa daquele estilo, mas era uma das melhores à venda na região... Agora, imagino que queriam se livrar dela.

- Havia algo de estranho por lá? – Perguntou Remus.

A professora pareceu pensar por alguns segundos:

- Quando fui ver a casa com o corretor, tudo parecia bem, menos quando fomos checar o porão. – Começou a mulher - Quando abrimos a porta, esta subitamente se fechou num estrondo e emperrou, não abria mais. E a chave mestra da casa desapareceu também e eu a havia deixado no chaveiro, não tinha como ela cair e sumir.

- E os acontecimentos começaram logo depois? – James perguntou.

- Não, levou quase três semanas para tudo ficar estranho. Foi numa noite, quando finalmente encontrei a chave mestra... – McGonagall fez uma pausa – Ela estava no jardim. Então fui tentar abrir a porta do porão com ela, que até então não abrira mais.

- E funcionou? – Questionou Kingsley.

- Perfeitamente!

- E aí um vento frio a arrematou? – Sirius perguntou debochado, sabendo que aquilo sempre acontecia.

- Não. – Disse áspera. – Não logo, digo. – Acrescentou. – Eu desci até lá e, conforme eu ia descendo, ia ficando mais e mais frio. Eu sentia medo e uma agonia sem limites... Mas quando eu cheguei ao último degrau... – Ela fez uma pausa que, ao ver de Sirius, pareceu dramática. – Eu juro... Não tinha uma janela aberta! – Ela disse um pouco amedrontada. – Uma brisa passou por mim e, logo após, ela transformou-se em um vento forte e ruidoso. Ele me açoitava e... E... – A mulher se calou, tentando acalmar as emoções. – Eu subi correndo e fechei a porta. A partir daí, tudo começou a acontecer. Ruídos à noite, objetos caindo no chão...

"No começo não liguei muito, afinal, a casa era velha, então essas coisas podem acontecer e os sons não eram tão constantes. Mas então, um bom tempo depois, começou a ficar mais do que estranho. Objetos agora sumiam e apareciam em lugares totalmente diferentes, o sótão produzia ruídos terríveis..."

- E o que você fez? – James ergueu os olhos do caderno.

- Eu não podia mais suportar aqueles sons incômodos, por isso chamei Aberforth, um antigo amigo e uma espécie de "faz-tudo". – Sirius a fitou intrigado – É. Ele foi até minha casa e investigou rapidamente, e disse que o encanamento e a fiação estavam muito gastos e havia muitos ratos no sótão, arrumou tudo em menos de dois dias. E desde então tudo estava bem, até ontem...

- Sim, Greyback nos disse que os sons voltaram. – Disse Kingsley, mas foi interrompido pela professora.

- "Os sons...?" – Repetiu – Isso é o de menos, a luz está piscando feito doida, os sons no sótão voltaram e...

Ela se calou imediatamente, e fitando o nada, preocupada, como se estivesse prestes a revelar algo que não devia, aquele silêncio não passou despercebido:

- Sra. McGonagall? – Chamou Remus, calmamente – Algo errado?

A mulher desviou os olhos do ponto desconhecido e fitou o rapaz:

- Anh... – Fez ela – Não nada... É só que...

- Você pode confiar na gente! – Avisou Sirius – Estamos aqui para investigar e todo detalhe é importante, mesmo parecendo ser...

- Shh... – Fez Remus, pedindo silêncio e olhando gravemente, o que fez Sirius muxoxar.

Minerva ficou em silêncio por mais alguns segundos:

- É que... – Começou – Eu também ouço... Isso vai soar estranho pra vocês, creio eu, mas eu também ouço algumas vozes na casa...

Os quatro homens pareciam ligeiramente agitados agora:

- Vozes? – Indagou Kingsley, surpreso – Que tipo?

- É... Eu ás vezes ouço uma risada horrível e umas palavras que não consigo entender, é sempre um pouco antes de algum objeto cair ou sumir... É terrível. – Disse a professora. – Ela fez outra breve pausa – Eu ouvia isso antes de chamar Aberforth também, mas nunca contei isso a ele... Achei que fosse me chamar de louca...

Um novo silêncio caiu sobre todos, os quatro caçadores pareciam pensativos e Minerva parecia preocupada. Claro que eles já sabiam do que se tratava e já podiam começar:

- Bem, Minerva – Disse Sirius fazendo sinal para os outros três colegas e se levantando – Acho que já temos tudo que precisamos.

-Sério? – Ela se levantou com ele – Já sabem a causa do problema?

- Claro! – Exclamou Sirius – Você tem um...

-... Invasor na sua casa! – Completou James se erguendo ao lado do amigo – Alguém está invadindo sua casa e pregando uma peça na senhora!

- Provavelmente algum... - Sirius pareceu pensar por alguns segundos - Aluno terrível! Você tem algum inimigo?

- Inimigo? Não... Nenhum!

- Ótimo, fique aqui por enquanto, então. Estará segura de qualquer... "Aluno doido". – Concluiu James – Vamos investigar as redondezas e a casa, e ligaremos quando encontrarmos o problema!

Minerva respirou aliviada:

- Ah, muito obrigada! Eu agradeço muito! – Agradeceu, satisfeita.

Então os rapazes se despediram e saíram do hotel, entraram no carro de Kingsley, pensativos quanto aos acontecimentos, deixando o carro no mais profundo silêncio.

As ruas eram estreitas, por isso o automóvel avançava devagar pelas vielas, cortando a fina neblina que se formou depois da chuva daquela noite, e todos não saíam de sua distração profunda. Kingsley, mesmo não tirando os olhos da rua, parecia distante em mente, James, no banco do passageiro, observava todas as anotações feitas naquela noite, Sirius e Remus, no banco de trás, apenas observavam as ruas, perdidos em seus pensamentos:

- Então... Preciso dizer que foram ótimos durante as "entrevistas" com as pessoas! – Disse Kingsley, incomodado com o silêncio. – Sabe, nem parece que se conheceram hoje – Seus olhos rapidamente foram até o retrovisor, fitando Remus e Sirius nos bancos de trás, imóveis. – Pelo jeito a trégua funcionou, não?

James riu baixo, Sirius cruzou os braços e fitou as árvores que passavam do lado de fora e Remus apenas preferiu encarar o chão, agradecendo por estar escuro. Passaram-se mais alguns minutos de profundo silêncio, o número de casas começou a diminuir e o de árvores a aumentar:

- Está frio, não é mesmo? - Lupin comentou, como se quisesse quebrar o silêncio.

Sirius riu:

- Se eu fosse do tipo 'oh, tome o meu casaco, querido' eu até te emprestaria... – Black comentou, sorrindo de lado.

- E você não é? – Perguntou curioso.

- Ah... Hm... – Black titubeou confuso. – Por que tantas perguntas?! – Irritou-se. – Você quer o casaco? Você realmente quer o casaco? – Perguntou irritado. Lupin o confundia seriamente.

Quando o rapaz tremeu ao passo que uma brisa mais gelada os perpassava, Sirius notou que talvez o outro realmente quisesse o casaco.

- Hei... Lupin... Você realmente quer o casaco? Ahn... Toma... – Falou, tirando a jaqueta. – Eu não 'tô com fri-Uh! – Gemeu, arrepiando-se com o vento frígido que os açoitava.

- Agora também não quero, Black-eu-não-sou-cavalheiro. – Remus zangou-se, crispando os lábios.

- Por que eu seria cavalheiro com um homem? – Perguntou incrédulo, voltando a vestir o casaco.

Lupin corou de imediato.

- Ah, hm... Eu não quis dizer comigo! – Resmungou.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, Sirius muxoxando vez ou outra. James sabia que o outro estava inconformado e eram questões de minutos até ele...

- Eu sei ser cavalheiro, ok?! – Exclamou do nada, fazendo os outros olharem-no confusos.

- Quê? Ainda nisso, Black? – Kingsley falou, entediado.

- Não parece... – Remus disse, olhando para o céu.

- Ah, não? – Perguntou desaforado.

- Não.

Sirius abriu e fechou a boca umas três vezes, antes de dizer por fim.

- Ótimo! – Exclamou, encrespando os lábios. – Também não quero mais essa merda. – Falou, tirando a jaqueta e jogando em cima do loiro. – Fica com ela, Lupin-eu-sou-super-sensível.

- Não quero algo que tenha o... Seu cheiro. – Reclamou, corando, jogando a jaqueta de volta para o dono.

- Ótimo! Toma James, fica de presente, logo. - Exclamou, jogando a peça para James que a agarrou entediado.

- Oh, Sirius... Por Deus. – Reclamou.

- Não enche! Estou com calor. – Disse resoluto, ao mesmo tempo em que se arrepiava. – São os fantasmas, são eles. – Explicou arrogante.

- Você é tão criança, Black! – Lupin disse.

- O QUÊ QUE VOCÊ...

- Ahhh, esse poltergeist parece ser forte! – Potter foi imediatamente parando a provável futura briga dos dois.

- NEM VEM, JAMES! ELE ME CHAMOU DE...

- É o que você realmente está parecendo agindo desta maneira. – Kingsley interveio, pondo um fim na conversa.

Remus agradeceu mentalmente a interrupção e se inclinou um pouco para ver melhor as anotações do colega, deixando um Sirius frustrado para trás:

- É... Pelo que Minerva disse, vários objetos caíam ao longo do tempo, sem contar os sons no sótão e as vozes. – Comentou Remus.

- Aquele poltergeist deve estar lá há muito tempo, com certeza deve ter se irritado por ter trocado a calmaria e solidão por um novo morador – Disse James.

- Exato! – Concordou Kingsley – A questão é: Por quê?

James suspirou e revirou as folhas do caderno:

- Morte injusta, rancor, há diversos motivos para esta pessoa ter se tornado o que é agora...

De repente Sirius se inclinou do lado de Remus, como se tivesse acabado de ter uma idéia:

- Por que não vamos falar com o tal Aberforth? – Disse.

- Aberforth? – Kingsley riu – Ele já largou isso há muito tempo.

-... "Largou isso?" – Repetiu Sirius confuso.

- Vai me dizer que não acharam estranho o poltergeist sumir logo depois de ele ir a casa? – Questionou Shacklebolt.

- O Aberforth é caçador?! – Exclamaram os três em uníssono.

- Um dos melhores!... Era, né? Ele deixou de trabalhar nisso faz um tempo. Diz que prefere os encanamentos com anéis perdidos a almas penadas, embora ainda mexa com essas coisas, faz umas pesquisas, coisa e tal... Mas pelo jeito seu último trabalho foi duro...

- Provavelmente foi este! – Comentou Sirius.

- Pode ser, é incerto, ele sempre trabalhou com isso, era a "ovelha negra" da família, segundo ele. – Comentou Shacklebolt, fazendo uma curva – E, sim, Sirius, nós vamos falar com ele, vamos aproveitar o horário, seu bar está mais vazio agora.

- SEU bar? – Disseram os rapazes em uníssono.

--

Kingsley parou o carro em frente a um bar escuro e velho. Na frente, havia terra e alguns poucos tufos de grama. E, encimando a porta de madeira, fechada, havia uma placa de latão com as inscrições "The Hog's Head"³ em letras claras, a placa estava torta, e balançava lentamente, rangendo:

- É aqui! – Exclamou Kingsley, assim que o carro estava estacionado – Este é o Hog's, o Bar que Aberforth montou após se aposentar como caçador, afinal de contas, "faz-tudo" não recebem muito bem.

Os três rapazes encararam o local por alguns minutos:

- Hm... Realmente é bem... Bem... – Tentou Sirius, procurando uma palavra para descrever o local.

- Bem... – Continuou James - ... "Cara de caçador" – E ele riu – Só falta a gente entrar e ver bárbaros, vikings, e "O cara estranho e encapuzado que senta no canto escuro".

- E o ranhoso do Snape! – Comentou Sirius logo em seguida, arrancando risadas do colega de óculos, mas recebendo um olhar reprovador de Kingsley através do retrovisor.

- Ora, não fale assim de Severus, ele pode parecer um pouco ranzinza, mas é um excelente médico! – Repreendeu Shacklebolt, recebendo um resmungo de Sirius de volta, o que o fez suspirar – Enfim, vamos, espero que Aberforth não tenha saído para algum trabalho! – Dizendo isso, ele saiu do carro.

-Que é isso! – Exclamou Sirius, saindo do carro atrás de Remus – Saiu do trabalho 24 horas de caçador para trabalhar 24 horas como faz-tudo e dono de um bar?Sério cara... Ele não deve ser muito normal!

Caminharam pela terra até chegar à porta do bar, podia-se ver uma luz fraca por debaixo da porta, e um ar quente saindo das frestas. Abriram-na e se depararam com um interior simples, todo feito de madeira, com mesas redondas e cadeiras entalhadas. Em cima do balcão longo, havia a cabeça empalhada de um enorme javali. Algumas pessoas comiam e bebiam, nenhuma se parecia com um bárbaro ou com um viking, percebeu Sirius, e parecia que James também tinha notado, pois Black reconhecera um olhar frustrante por detrás das lentes redondas dos óculos do colega:

- Muito bem... – Disse Kingsley mais para si mesmo – Onde eles... Ah! Ginny! – Exclamou ele, acenando para uma garota ruiva e magra que passava por entre as mesas segurando uma bandeja, distraída.

A garota olhou na direção deles, procurando quem a chamara, e sorriu:

- Ah! King! – Exclamou ela, com um gritinho, correndo na direção deles – Meu Deus! Como é bom ver você!

- É bom te ver também, Ginny – Disse Shacklebolt – Escute, nós precisamos falar com o Aberforth.

Weasley revirou os olhos:

- Todos querem! Mas ele está trancado na casa dele desde ontem! – Ela colocou a mão livre da bandeja na cintura – E largou o bar todo pra mim e pro Florean! Ele acha o que? O banheiro não está reformado e não podemos ficar lavando a louça o tempo todo! Temos clientes aqui! Mas ele escuta? Claro que não! Estou batendo na porta dele há horas e horas e ele não responde. Sinceramente, duvido que ele te escute também.

Os três rapazes atrás de Kingsley se entreolharam, mas ela não notou:

- Enfim... – Disse a garota – Podem ir lá tentar falar com ele, se conseguirem, digam que ele precisa voltar aqui! – Dizendo isso, ela se retirou para atender outra mesa que a chamou naquele instante.

- Obrigado Ginny, e desculpe interromper! – Exclamou Kingsley, recebendo em resposta um aceno de mão da ruiva.

- Ela é bem... Legal... – Comentou Sirius, enquanto eles se dirigiam para o balcão.

- É... Quando quer. – Concluiu Shacklebolt – Hey! Fortescue!

Um senhor de aparentemente cinqüenta anos que estava do outro lado do balcão foi até eles:

- Boa noite, Kingsley, rapazes – Cumprimentou o homem, educadamente – Vão querer algo?

- Obrigado, Florean – Disse Shacklebolt – Mas estamos trabalhando. Precisamos falar com o Abe.

O barman sorriu e levantou o um dos cantos do balcão, onde havia um tampo e uma portinhola:

- Claro! Alguém precisa mesmo falar com ele! Eu e Ginny estamos tentando há horas! Até parece que ele está fugindo de alguém! – Disse o senhor.

- Imagino – Riu Kingsley, passando pela portinhola – Não se preocupe, vamos resolver isso!

- Obrigado! E bom trabalho para vocês! – Respondeu Florean, enquanto assistia aos rapazes desaparecendo por uma porta sob a cabeça empalhada do javali.

- Igualmente! – Exclamou James, o último a passar.

Ao passarem pela porta, eles se encontraram novamente do lado de fora do bar, o mesmo chão de terra com pouca grama enfeitava os fundos do lugar, a única coisa diferente era uma casa de madeira e pedra, que parecia mais velha que o bar, se isso fosse possível:

- Ele mora... Aí? – Perguntou Sirius, apontando para a casa.

- Sim, mora – Respondeu Kingsley – Simples né? Mas ele diz que é muito confortável!

- Simples? – Estranhou James – Se não soubesse que ele mora aí, diria que essa casa está com uns, sei lá, mil poltergeists aí dentro.

Passaram por uma cerca caindo aos pedaços, e tão velha e podre que havia apenas algumas placas de madeira em pé ainda, subiram pela varanda estreita, que rangia ruidosamente a cada passo dado, e chegaram à porta:

- Onde está a campainha em forma de corda que grita? Ou aquele enfeite em forma de gárgula? – Perguntou James, examinando a porta.

- Você vai parar de ver aqueles filmes antes de dormir, Potter! – Exclamou Sirius.

- Com um trabalho como o nosso, vai ser bem difícil! – Respondeu o caçador.

Kingsley fez sinal para eles se silenciarem e bateu na porta. Uma, duas, três, quatro vezes!Mas ninguém respondia:

- Será que ele morreu e ninguém ficou sabendo? – Perguntou Sirius para o ex-caçador.

- Não... – Sussurrou Shacklebolt – Aberforth é um dos caras mais imortais que conheço. Algo ou... – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, como se tivesse percebido algo – Alguém não o está deixando atender... – Ele se afastou um pouco da entrada, e chamou, ou melhor, gritou – MOODY!ABRA A PORTA!

Ouviu-se um resmungo do outro lado, seguido do som de passos pesados, como se a pessoa andasse com dificuldade:

- Depende... – Disse a voz masculina do outro lado, parecia impaciente – Quem é?

Kingsley revirou os olhos:

- É o Kingsley – Disse impaciente – Ora, vamos, a gente tem que fazer isso toda vez?

Não houve resposta, em vez disso, ouviram-se alguns passos, como se a pessoa, o tal do Moody, estivesse pensando:

- Hmm... – Fez, por fim – Se você for mesmo o Kingsley, como você vai reagir quando eu fizer ISSO? – Neste momento ele abriu a porta e apontou uma espingarda para Shacklebolt.

Sirius, James e Remus se afastaram na hora, prontos para pegarem suas armas caso qualquer coisa. Mas Kingsley não se moveu, ele apenas encarava o homem com a cara mais indiferente que podia:

-... Já acabou? – Perguntou ele.

Moody ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas uma segunda voz, mais velha, vinda de algum lugar mais distante da casa, gritou antes que ele falasse:

- PELO AMOR DE DEUS, ALASTOR, DEIXE O KING ENTRAR! – Gritou a voz.

O homem com a arma não se moveu, apenas inclinou a cabeça um pouco para o lado, e respondeu:

- COMO PODE TER TANTA CERTEZA DE QUE É ELE, ABE? – Gritou Moody em resposta – SABE QUE TODO CUIDADO É...

- AAHHHHHH, ALASTOR MOODY, VOCÊ APONTOU A ARMA PARA ELE? – A voz bradou, incrédula.

- Apontei... – O homem parecia precipitado.

- ELE REAGIU?

Moody suspirou:

- Não...

- ENTÃO DEIXE-O ENTRAR, HOMEM!

Alastor suspirou novamente, e abaixou a arma. Passado o "susto" dos três jovens atrás de Kingsley, eles puderam analisar o homem mais cautelosamente.

Alastor Moody era exatamente um "exemplo" de um caçador bem experiente, até de mais, na verdade. Sinceramente, parecia que ele tinha apanhado de uns trinta lobisomens. Seu rosto era cheio de cortes e cicatrizes, que mais parecia ser entalhado em madeira, um tapa-olho cobria seu olho esquerdo, e ele mancava de uma perna. Suas feições mostravam desconfiança:

- Rapazes – Começou Kingsley rapidamente, antes que mais alguma coisa acontecesse – Este é Alastor Moody, um caçador veterano e colega de Aberforth! Eles caçaram muitas criaturas famosas no passado.

- Ah! É um prazer conhecê-lo – Disseram os rapazes em coro.

- Hunf, é... Prazer... – Disse ele, rancoroso - E...Vocês são? – Perguntou ele para os rapazes que agora o encaravam surpresos.

- Erm... – Fez Sirius após uma longa pausa, quando ele ouviu o barulho da espingarda se movendo – Nós somos amigos do Kingsley!!

- Eles vieram comigo, Moody! São caçadores errantes, James Potter e Sirius Black – Ele apontou para os dois – E este... Bem...

Antes que ele apresentasse Remus, o homem bradou:

- Remus Lupin!? – Exclamou ele, fazendo Remus encarar seus próprios pés – Você? Ahh, os jovens de hoje, acham que podem tudo! Na minha época – Ele balançou a espingarda – Ahh, na minha época nenhuma criança podia ser caçadora, nem sonhar com isso!

- Ele fala como se fosse o emprego mais comum da terra! – Sussurrou James para Sirius - Ele é...Doido né?

- Eu ouvi isso!! – Exclamou Moddy, assustando os dois – Ahh, amadores... Enfim, se são... "Amigos" do King, podem entrar também.

Ele entrou na casa e fez sinal para os rapazes o seguir:

- Você nunca vai mudar, hein Moody? – Disse Kingsley.

O homem bufou, agora guardando a arma no canto do batente:

- Há! Quem mudaria? Não podemos mais confiar em ninguém hoje em dia! – Resmungou ele, caminhando pelo centro da sala.

- Eu sei, eu sei... "Vigilância Constante"... – Disse Kingsley, entrando na casa e olhando em volta, assim como os rapazes que estavam atrás dele.

A casa, apesar de velha e, segundo James, assustadora do lado de fora, era bem mais arrumada por dentro. Era toda de madeira e tinha um grande hall com uma lareira de pedras e um sofá de pele, de aparência confortável. Havia duas escadas, uma que dava para o segundo andar, e outra que ia para o porão:

- Venham, o Abe está no porão – Alastor começou a descer as longas escadas e os rapazes foram atrás dele.

As escadas de acesso ao porão eram bem longas e estreitas, por isso foi necessário descerem bem devagar, principalmente porque partes do corrimão estavam faltando:

- Como se sente, Moody? – Perguntou Shacklebolt enquanto desciam as escadas. – Faz o que? Três anos?

- Bem, bem... – Resmungou ele em resposta. Parecia que ele não queria tocar no assunto. – Segundo o Abe eu pareço "Melhor que a Emily Rose." Só ele para achar isso engraçado...

- O que aconteceu? – Exclamou um curioso James no final da fila.

Moody encarou Shacklebolt com um olhar de "Você me paga":

- Moody ficou famoso na comunidade caçadora, pelo menos os mais velhos já o conhecem muito bem! – Disse a sexta voz, que antes gritara com Alastor, e que agora tomava a forma, ao pé da escada, de um homem quase idoso. Com feições que os mais novos julgaram extremamente familiares, mas nada vinha em suas mentes no momento.

- Não comece, Aberforth – Bradou o caçador, chegando ao último degrau e indo imediatamente para uma poltrona que havia por perto.

Todos finalmente chegaram ao porão, que parecia mais um laboratório secreto. Havia várias mesas espalhadas pelo local com computadores, vídeos e televisões, assim como telefones e várias fotos de assombrações e monstros:

- King! – Exclamou ele ao ver o amigo e dando-lhe um abraço – Há quanto tempo!

- Como vai, Abe? – Perguntou Kingsley educadamente – Trabalhando muito?

- O de sempre, sabe... – Respondeu o senhor - Canos quebrados, pias entupidas... Um espírito agourento na piscina... É, acho que nunca vou me aposentar oficialmente! Mas, por favor, sentem-se, sentem-se! – Ele apontou para algumas cadeiras e poltronas perto da mesa mais próxima da escada - E desculpem a bagunça, tive muito trabalho essa semana. Gostariam de um chá? – Perguntou assim que todos estavam acomodados.

- Eu pego! Abe, fique de olho nos moleques, vocês sabem como são os amadores.– Moody se levantou e subiu as escadas o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam.

Um silêncio rápido se fez enquanto o homem atingia o andar térreo:

- Ele foi buscar os espelhos – Disse Aberforth, tranqüilamente.

- Se foi! – Concordou Kingsley, continuando após outra breve pausa – Ah, sim, onde está minha educação! Rapazes, este é Aberforth, um grande especialista!Pode-se aprender muito com ele. Abe, estes são os caçadores que eu chamei, sabe. James Potter e Sirius Black, são caçadores muito bons – Todos se cumprimentaram devidamente – Remus está conosco também.

- Bom rever você também, Remus! Resolveu o problema de Iverness? – Perguntou o senhor.

- Sim! Nessie está calma de novo – Respondeu Lupin educadamente – Foram necessários quase todos os caçadores da Escócia para segurá-la, mas no fim acabou tudo bem. Três desaparecidos, nenhum corpo, mas já estão tomando as devidas providências.

- Hunf, com certeza foram devorados... – Um barulho de louça se quebrando no andar de cima interrompeu a conversa, atraindo a atenção de todos. – Ah, lá se foi outra chaleira...

- Ele está bem mesmo? – Perguntou Kingsley ao ouvir Moody resmungar acima deles.

- Com certeza está mais normal do que ano passado! – Respondeu Aberforth – Precisava vê-lo indo atrás de umas Mordentes. Andava com vários "espelhos de inimigos" porque achava que algumas eram ilusões.

- O que ele tem? – Perguntou Sirius. – Sempre foi... Assim?

- Não, não! Ele já foi "menos" pior! – Aberforth riu baixo, antes de ficar sério novamente - Moody foi possuído pelo espírito de Bartô Crouch Jr. Quando estava fazendo uma caçada numa prisão assombrada. – Explicou – O espírito estava dentro de outro colega nosso quando aconteceu. Foi muito difícil exorcizá-lo, e vocês sabem que uma vez exorcizada, a pessoa que teve a sorte de sobreviver acaba com algumas seqüelas. As de Moody foram a de não confiar mais nas pessoas como deveria.

- E um olho a menos! – Exclamou a voz de Moody no térreo.

- Olho de menos, audição de mais – Sussurrou Aberforth - Ah sim, Crouch era do tipo sádico, gostava de ferir os corpos que possuía! Foi difícil, mas ele está bem agora.

- Bem o suficiente para resolver alguns problemas dessa cidade – Disse Moody agora descendo as escadas com uma bandeja contendo seis xícaras e uma chaleira – Erm... Desculpe Abe, eu... Quebrei a azul...

- Claro! – Fez Aberforth irônico – É sempre a chaleira mais "legal" – Ele serviu o chá a todos – Enfim, o que os traz aqui?

Os quatro rapazes se entreolharam, antes de começarem:

- Você... Não está sabendo, Abe? – Começou Kingsley, com cautela.

O homem pegou uma das xícaras e ficou encarando o líquido quente de dentro:

- Sabendo... Claro que estou sabendo! – Ele tomou um pouco do chá – Minerva já me ligou umas seis vezes!Está furiosíssima!

- Sim, fomos falar com ela antes de virmos aqui! – Disse Sirius. – Ela disse que você não está atendendo as ligações!

Aberforth estremeceu:

- Só atendi uma, disse que ia resolver o problema... Mas... – O senhor se levantou e foi até a escrivaninha com algumas fotos – Não consigo pensar em como o lacre do Peeves foi rompido!

- Peeves? – Repetiu James – É esse o nome do poltergeist?

- É sim! – Respondeu Aberforth, ainda virado para a mesa – Na verdade este seria apenas um apelido, ninguém sabe seu verdadeiro nome... Espere... – Ele se virou para os visitantes – Vocês vão tentar lacrar o Peeves de novo?

Moody riu secamente:

- Eu sabia! Amadores! Já começam pelo impossível! – disse.

- Por quê? – Perguntou James – É tão difícil assim lacrá-lo?

- Difícil? – Alastor riu novamente – Peeves já foi o pior fantasma desta região. Abe levou... O que? Seis dias para lacrá-lo?

- Três só de pesquisa, e mais três de atividade... – Completou Aberforth, voltando ao seu assento – Não é complicado demais lacrá-lo, é encontrá-lo! Aparelhos de captação de energia paranormal são os mais eficazes, mas, ainda assim, não fornecem dados completos dependendo do fantasma, só sentem sua energia, alguns nem chegam perto disso...

- Acho que podemos tentar! – Disse Sirius – É só nos dizer como você fez!

O homem ficou em silêncio, olhando fixadamente para o chão, pensando:

- Não sei... – Sussurrou Aberforth – Não duvido de suas habilidades... Mas, vocês não são novos demais para... Enfrentar um poltergeist?

- Novos? – Perguntou James parecendo perplexo ao ouvir aquilo.

- É... Sabe – O idoso parecia sem jeito – Se o selo criado por alguém com... Muito mais anos de profissão foi quebrado, imagine vocês...

- Acha que somos inexperientes? Porque acabamos de enfrentar uns três Dementadores, e se você diz... – Começou Sirius, um pouco desgostoso com a situação, não gostava nem um pouco de ser chamado de "novato".

- Não, não, imagina! – Cortou Aberforth, tentando explicar o que realmente achava.

-... Nós podemos ser novos, mas somos muito experientes, se quer saber... – Continuou Sirius, ignorando o senhor.

- Calma! – Suavizou Kingsley, antes que eles começassem a discutir. – O que Aberforth quer dizer é que o poltergeist é extremamente forte!Se ele levou três dias para lacrá-lo, imagine vocês! Ele só está preocupado com a situação!

- Ou isso... – Continuou Moody, provocador – Ou ele acha que o Peeves não é páreo para vocês.

- O quê? – Exclamou Aberforth – Claro que eu acho que eles dão conta do recado! Só acho que... Ah esqueçam! – Ele ergueu as mãos, se rendendo – Querem enfrentá-lo? Ótimo, vão! Mas não digam que eu não avisei!

Kingsley riu:

- Calma Abe, eles sabem se virar! – Disse o ex-caçador – Eles só precisam saber o necessário para lacrá-lo!

- Certo, certo... – Concordou Aberforth, ainda rendido – Perguntem o que quiserem!

- Hmmm... – Fez Remus – Por que você não nos conta um pouco da história do Peeves?

- Remus tem razão – Disse James – Começaremos com a história dele!

Aberforth se ajeitou melhor em sua poltrona:

- Muito bem... – Disse – Mas é uma história complicada!Envolve parte da história da cidade!

- Conte-nos o que for necessário! – Disse James

Aberforth pigarreou:

-Há muitos séculos atrás...

- Séculos!? –Interrompeu Sirius.

- Sirius! Deixe-o falar! – James resmungou, cutucando o colega com o cotovelo.

- Continuando – Disse Aberforth pausadamente – Há alguns séculos atrás – Ele ignorou o "Já disse" que veio de Black - Mais precisamente no século XV, Hogsmead era a capital do condado de Slytherin, como esta área era chamada antigamente, e vivia sob as ordens do Conde de Slytherin, Salazar.

"Salazar era um homem muito cruel e impiedoso, ficou muito conhecido nas redondezas por ser extremamente frio nas guerras que participou e venceu.

Após uma guerra, o Conde começou a ser mais conhecido ainda por causa de certos rumores que começaram a surgir após vários prisioneiros de guerra do Salazar terem desaparecido!

- Eu hein... – Estremeceu James.

- É o que se tornou 'explícito' atualmente. – Disse Aberforth – Criadas de seu castelo relatavam que num dia elas levavam comida para os prisioneiros, e no outro eles haviam desaparecido completamente...

O homem se levantou e foi até uma de suas escrivaninhas, começou a vasculhar as gavetas atrás de alguma coisa. Não demorou muito para ele voltar segurando alguns papéis:

- Aqui... – Continuou, passando o primeiro papel da pilha que trazia para os outros – Esta é uma pintura do século XV, que mostra como era o Conde ainda jovem.

A figura trazia um homem de rosto pálido e feições sérias, com roupas esverdeadas e escuras. Seus cabelos negros e muito lisos caíam até os ombros. E junto com seus olhos e barba também negros, os fios eram tudo o que se destacava naquelas feições brancas como giz. Aqueles detalhes lhe davam a impressão de ser, realmente, uma pessoa cruel:

- Salazar não confiava em muitas pessoas, principalmente após os rumores – Continuou o senhor – Ele tinha apenas cinco súditos de extrema confiança. E entre eles estava Peeves, uma espécie de "bobo da corte" do Conde. Que possuía um humor-negro incomparável! Seus espetáculos envolviam, muitas vezes, humilhações e piadas escárnias.

- E como eles se conheceram? – Perguntou Remus.

- Há muitas controvérsias a respeito disso. E, por anos, foi algo muito perguntado. Bom, vamos pela lenda "comum": O Conde tinha um grande interesse em magia negra, contam seus súditos que quando não estava guerreando, o Conde passava horas na biblioteca de seu castelo, consultando estranhos livros que muitos diziam terem sido saqueados de feudos derrotados.

"E dizem que foi em um destes feudos, durante uma batalha, que o Conde encontrou um rapaz excêntrico, que cuidava de uma "biblioteca proibida" nos porões de uma pequena capela. Um rapaz sem nome, origens e qualquer outra coisa, que apenas se apresentou como Peeves, dizendo que fora preso ali e sua condenação era tomar conta dos livros proibidos.

Nesta parte da lenda, a história se divide em dois cursos. Um lado diz que Peeves era um demônio que deveria estar aprisionado em algum livro, que estava naquela biblioteca, e que foi solto quando houve alguma expedição ou guerra... Por outro lado, contam também que Peeves era apenas algum camponês doente mental e que, como naquela época ainda não havia hospícios e coisas do gênero, ele foi entregue aos padres da capela, onde foi "jogado" na biblioteca para tomar conta dos livros, ficando cada dia mais insano por causa de seu aprisionamento.

De qualquer forma, as duas versões concordam em uma coisa: Salazar soltou Peeves, sendo que este, talvez em algum surto de loucura, matou a maioria dos padres que se encontravam vivos na capela. E foi de uma forma extremamente violenta, envolvendo torturas rápidas e horrendos toques de humor negro...Uma espécie de – sei lá – "Joker/Jigsaw¹¹" do século XV. Todas as pessoas que conseguiram sobreviver até aquele momento conseguiram fugir antes de se tornarem vítimas daquele rapaz.

Mas Salazar não. Ele ficou tão... Admirado com a frieza e a crueldade de Peeves que rapidamente o "convidou" para ser seu súdito. Ora, com uma pessoa assim, ficaria mais fácil capturar muitas pessoas para seja lá o que ele estivesse fazendo, e planejando com elas e todos aqueles livros estranhos que ele saqueara. Peeves, claro, aceitou. Ele iria para qualquer lugar – e faria qualquer coisa - desde que estivesse livre.

Para não levantar suspeitas, Salazar "disfarçou" seu novo súdito como um camponês simples que fora seqüestrado para se tornar o "bobo da corte" do Conde...

- E como ele era? – Agora quem perguntava era James. – Digo, qual a aparência desse tal de Peeves?

- Infelizmente, ninguém sabe ao certo. – Respondeu Aberforth – Na casa de Minerva ele aparecia muito pouco nitidamente, ficando mais invisível ou assumindo muitas formas, mas já aviso que ele se parecia mais com um... Um...

- Jack in the box de filmes de terror! – Completou Moody, em um tom sombrio. – Há, aquele lá faria inveja a qualquer Conto da Cripta.

- Já nas pesquisas... Eu e Moody passamos horas procurando alguma informação concreta sobre ele. Mas não achamos absolutamente nada! A única coisa que conseguimos encontrar foi esta xilogravura datada do mesmo século. – Aberforth passou para os rapazes outra folha da pilha que segurava, agora retratando um desenho preto e branco que mostrava uma criaturinha feia e nariguda, usando um chapéu com vários guizos e uma roupa com losangos desenhados, ela segurava um cajado em uma das mãos e uma cabeça decepada na outra.

- Eeeew... – Fez Sirius, enojado – Ele é... Assim?

- Longe disso... – Riu-se o caçador aposentado.

- E o aconteceu depois? – Questionou James – O que houve logo após Salazar tê-lo... "Contratado"?

- Vejamos... – Sussurrou Aberforth, apoiando o rosto em uma das mãos – Ah, sim... Mais pessoas começaram a sumir, e mais suspeitas sobre o Conde começaram a surgir. Agora atribuíam as suspeitas a Peeves também, dizendo que ele era "o demônio que consumira a alma do Conde...", embora Peeves tenha aparecido anos depois do primeiro desaparecimento.

"Bom, para acelerar o final, logo os fiéis súditos de Salazar o pegaram no flagra durante um ritual de magia negra, acompanhado de Peeves. A história em si não diz exatamente o que ele fazia, há várias versões: Ele estava comendo o coração de uma vítima, ou, ele estava "sugando a alma" de um condenado, e até dizem agora que ele tinha aquela "Síndrome de Bathory¹²", sabem... Aquela coisa de "Tomar banho com o sangue de inocentes para se ter vida eterna...", mesmo que a mesma tenha nascido anos depois. Então esta parte ainda permanece oculta, infelizmente. Bem, no final de tudo, ambos, Conde e "bobo da corte" foram condenados à morte durante uma revolução que houve assim que o caso veio ao público. Salazar foi condenado à fogueira, onde morreu aos 35 anos. Peeves tentou fugir dos revoltosos, mas foi encontrado se escondendo em uma velha casa e foi assassinado ali mesmo. Mas tanto o corpo do Conde, quanto o de seu colega desapareceram misteriosamente...

O senhor terminou sua narração e observou os presentes na sala, que pareciam refletir sobre o que acabaram de ouvir. O silêncio pairou, tornando apenas audível o som de James escrevendo no caderno:

- Vocês procuraram os corpos? – Perguntou Remus, quebrando o silêncio alguns minutos depois.

- Tentamos... – Respondeu Moody – Mas não encontramos absolutamente nada.

- Por isso que só foi possível lacrá-lo... – Complementou Aberforth – E foi difícil! Ele é extremamente imprevisível e cheio de truques, sem contar que a energia espiritual de um poltergeist pode, inclusive, atrair espíritos antes adormecidos na casa, ou até mesmo espíritos próximos, que sequer pertencem àquele lugar. É um dos grandes problemas de se encontrar um desses, por isso peço extrema cautela quando forem... Enfrentá-lo...

- E como podemos lacrá-lo? – Indagou Sirius, ansioso.

O velho caçador ergueu os olhos para o teto, pensativo:

- Bom... – Começou – Eu lembro que tirei o feitiço de um livro de exorcismo bem velho... Você se lembra, Moody? – Aberfoth encarou o colega.

Este riu ironicamente:

- Não tem como esquecê-lo! Você com certeza jogou-o no meio dessa bagunça toda depois de tê-lo usado.

- É... – Fez Aberforth, novamente pensativo – Com certeza eu devo... Eu já volto! – Ele se ergueu de sua poltrona – Vou ver se o encontro!

Assim, o senhor sumiu por detrás das várias prateleiras bagunçadas que haviam por lá:

- Hm... – Fez Alastor – Espero que vocês não tenham programado a caçada para hoje – Disse – Do jeito que ele é... "Organizado", a busca vai demorar semanas! – Ele colocou mais chá em sua xícara, e continuou a falar, ignorando o "Eu ouvi isso!" que Aberforth gritara dos fundos do porão – Espero que tenham um "Plano B"...

Os três jovens caçadores se entreolharam, não tinham pensado nisso:

- Hm... Nós... Vamos pensar nisso – Disse Remus.

- É! – Fez Sirius – Caso qualquer coisa, nós pegamos um bom estoque de balas de sal e água benta, e então...

- Não, isso não vai funcionar! – Interrompeu Aberforth, agora voltando com uma pilha de velhos livros em mãos.

- Ué... – Emitiu James – E por que não?

- Água benta... Sal... Balas especiais... Prata... Nada... – Dizia o senhor, jogando um livro sobre a mesa mais próxima a cada palavra que ele falava – Nada vai adiantar contra o Peeves. – Ele começou a vasculhar os livros – O que vocês vão precisar é de um exorcismo próprio! Não é complexo... – Adiantou ele, ao ver a cara frustrada dos mais novos – Mas também não é qualquer coisa... Não... Não está aqui... – Ele terminou de folhear o primeiro livro da pilha – Vejamos... Sei que está em algum desses... – O caçador aposentado agora falava consigo mesmo.

-...Quer ajuda, Abe? – Perguntou Kingsley, após assistir à alguns minutos de busca incessante.

- Não, não... Está tudo sob controle! – Respondeu, jogando longe vários papéis soltos e folhetos que ele encontrava entre os livros, mas que não traziam o que ele procurava. – É que eu nunca imaginei que teria que mexer com isso novamente... Argh – Ele começou a resmungar baixinho, coisas como "Pense Aberforth, pense!", ainda remexendo nos livros.

Parecia que aquela cena iria demorar uns bons séculos. Livro por livro, folha por folha, mas nada do exorcismo correto ser encontrado. Passaram-se alguns minutos até que, no penúltimo livro da pilha de sete exemplares...:

- Ah! Encontrei! – Exclamou Aberforth, erguendo acima da cabeça uma folha extremamente amarelada.

Ele entregou o papel para Remus, que o examinou juntamente com seus colegas. Era uma folha realmente antiga, as únicas coisas "novas" ali presentes eram alguns desenhos, sublinhados e anotações do próprio Aberforth, o resto eram textos em latim e gravuras que devem ter pertencido ao século XII ou XIII:

- Vão até o porão da casa e façam este desenho – O senhor apontou para um desenho circular no topo da folha – Aí é só achar um meio de atraí-lo para o centro, onde ele ficará preso. O bom de vocês estarem em maior número é que um pode ler o feitiço enquanto outro se prepara para fechar o lacre, que provavelmente já estará lá, dependendo de como ele foi quebrado. Caso não esteja, é este aqui – Ele apontou para outro desenho, agora no canto inferior direito do papel – O feitiço está sublinhado, não precisa saber latim, basta apenas ler como está escrito, vai funcionar, mas não gagueje!

- Está certo, Abe! – Disse Sirius, se levantando, confiante – Pode contar conosco!

- Sim! – Exclamou James, acompanhando o amigo – Nós vamos lacrar esse Poltergeist novamente!

- É bom ouvir isso, rapazes – Respondeu Aberforth, parecendo aliviado – Vou confiar na habilidade de vocês, se o King os trouxe aqui é porque ele sabe do que vocês são capazes.

- É... – Continuou Moody – Para novatos vocês até que são bem corajosos! – Ele riu – Boa sorte... Vão precisar. Ah, e mesmo que as armas comuns não funcionem contra Peeves, levem! Ele é cheio de truques! Portanto... Vigilância constante!

- Então já vamos! – Disse Kingsley – Não vamos mais incomodá-los!

- Imagine! – Respondeu Aberforth, seguindo-os enquanto eles subiam as escadas para o andar térreo – Não foi incômodo nenhum! Apareçam sempre que precisarem, certo?

- Obrigado, senhor Aberforth. – Agradeceu James – Foi um prazer conhecê-los!

- Igualmente, rapazes! – O senhor sorriu para os mais novos.

Eles chegaram ao topo da escada e se dirigiram até a porta:

- Vão para lá hoje mesmo – Disse Moody – Quanto mais cedo trabalharem, melhor.

- Falando em trabalho... – Lembrou Kingsley – Alguém precisa voltar ao Hog's, não?

- Ahhh... Sim... – Fez Aberforth, revirando os olhos – Eu preciso mesmo voltar! Ginny deve estar furiosa comigo, ela já veio gritar na minha porta umas 17 vezes, só hoje! – Ele suspirou – Deve ser o dia "Fique bravo com o Abe". Mas eu não estou aqui de propósito! É que esse... Coiso aqui me prendeu em casa desde que a Weasley nos ouviu conversando sobre nossa última caçada. – Ele deu uma "leve" cotovelada em Moody, que bufou.

- Eu só estou tentando manter nosso trabalho em segredo... Seu fofoqueiro! – Exclamou Alastor, irritado – Além de falar alto, ainda confirma a existência dos seres sobrenaturais! Acha que eu não sei que a ruiva fez um monte de perguntas? E, do jeito que ela é tão fofoqueira quanto você, é capaz de espalhar para todo mundo!

- Ela descobriu? – Perguntou Kingsley surpreso.

Aberforth ergueu as mãos pedindo calma:

- Não tudo! – Respondeu – Eu consegui encobrir tudo de mais importante. Disse que comentávamos um livro... Agora ela só acha que eu estou ultra gagá... Mas ela tem um leve interesse por essas coisas, e acho que ela desconfia. Então, quando ela me faz perguntas, eu digo que não sei e a advirto a não ir atrás dessas "bobagens inventadas"... Aposto que ela acha que eu tenho uns mil anos...

- Vamos torcer para que seja verdade! – Reclamou Moody – Não confio nela!

- Você não confia em ninguém, Alastor! – Riu Kingsley.

Logo eles se despediam de Aberforth e Moody, e retomaram o caminho para o bar. Antes de se afastarem completamente, os dois caçadores mais velhos chamaram Kingsley para conversar em particular com eles. O ex-caçador disse para os rapazes entrarem no bar e foi falar com os colegas:

- O que foi? – Perguntou.

- Cuide bem deles... Eles têm futuro! – Disse Aberforth.

- É, devo admitir que fazia tempo que não víamos caçadores jovens tão interessados assim... – Concordou Moody – Mas... Diga-nos, King... O que os trouxe aqui?

- Foi um pedido do prefeito – Respondeu Kingsley, sério – Ele viu que as coisas estavam... Voltando a acontecer, sabem? E pediu para que eu chamasse alguns caçadores que eu conhecia... E como vocês dois estão... Fora do ramo...

Aberforth bufou:

- Como se ele fosse pedir a minha ajuda! – Reclamou, ingrato.

- Ah, Abe! – Fez Moody – Não comece!

- Não comecei, é só um comentário! – Resmungou o senhor, irritado. – Enfim, o que eu quero saber é se... Você sabe... Ele acha que aquilo pode acontecer de novo.

- Ele suspeita... E muito! Afinal, já aconteceu antes, com o Riddle – Disse Kingsley – De repente algum deles está procurando novas "Myrtles" por aí.

- Hm... E sobre... Elas? – Indagou Aberforth, sério.

- Elas? – Questionou Kingsley, compreendendo logo em seguida – Ah sim, aquelas três... Sim, sim! Snape disse que elas podem ter sido atacadas por algum maníaco, animal, até mesmo um lobo... Embora vocês dois saibam muito bem que não há lobos por aqui! Mas eu deixei nisso mesmo... Elas já foram enterradas e descansam em paz, sabem que logo o caso delas será resolvido... Mesmo que seja na surdina! O duro foi mentir pras pessoas que as três foram encontradas na floresta... Sabem? Já que...

- É... Sabemos onde a Bulstrode e a Parkinson estavam... – Disse Aberforth – Coitadas...

- Hm, azaradas, isso sim! – Disse Moody – Foram se aventurar na escola logo após o lacre ter sido aberto! Ninguém fica satisfeito depois de terem ouvido os passos e os choros dela! Tem que ir olhar!Olha só o que acontece!

- Foi no mesmo dia que encontrei a garota, a Brown, que eu decidi falar com o prefeito sobre isso. Chamei-os logo no dia seguinte. – Comentou Kingsley – Quando eu vi a Brown caída, e todo aquele sangue... Aí eu vi que era mais sério do que eu presumia. Acreditava que aquele negócio de "matar" era até exagero... Uma vez que ela ainda estava lacrada quando cheguei.

- É porque você não viu o que ela fez com a garota Tonks – Disse Aberforth – Coitada... O caixão estava lacrado no dia do funeral, poucos viram o que havia acontecido... Mas isso é outra história! Alb... – Ele pigarreou, como se fosse dizer algo errado – Quero dizer, o prefeito e você fizeram bem!Ligue para a gente se precisarem de alguma informação... Estaremos a postos! Moody ainda vai ficar aqui algum tempo, ele foi despejado de novo!

Kingsley riu:

- De novo? O que foi agora? Cismou que a vizinha guardava algum gnomo? Você tem que parar com isso, Alastor!

- Blá, blá, blá – Resmungou Moody – Vocês não têm nada melhor pra fazer, não? Eu sou sempre o problema! – Ele fez menção de entrar na casa, ainda resmungando, já estava quase descendo o porão quando disse em voz alta – E não era um gnomo! Era um Mordente! E eu a vi muito bem!! Ahhh, se eu não tivesse chegado a tempo...

- Pena que a polícia foi mais rápida! – Respondeu Aberforth na hora – Chega! Você fala demais! Bem, vai lá King, lacrem aquele louco do Peeves! Resolvam esse problema na cidade!

- Com toda certeza, Abe! – Disse Kingsley, confiante – Pode confiar neles!

Ele se despediu e começou a partir, mas parou ao ouvir as palavras finais de Aberforth, que fez ele se lembrar de algo antes ignorado:

- Não se esqueça, King – Alertou o senhor, mais sério do que antes – A lua cheia é depois de amanhã...

Kingsley não se virou, apenas acenou com a cabeça e continuou a caminhar para a porta do bar, com o olhar fixo nos tufos de grama que havia espalhados pela terra. O céu se escurecia, não só pela proximidade da noite, mas pela chuva que estava prestes a cair.

Mal Kingsley adentrou no bar, ele logo foi surpreendido por uma figura ruiva que se movia freneticamente:

- E aí? – Perguntou Ginny, afobada – O que ele disse? Ele vai voltar? Diga que siiiim!

Kingsley tentou se desviar da garota, mas ela era mais rápida, tudo que ele conseguia ver, além da moça, eram seus três colegas do outro lado do balcão, com expressões ansiosas e desconfortáveis:

- Whoa! – Fez ele, quando ela quase caiu no chão – Acalme-se, mocinha! Ele disse que vai voltar, não se preocupe. É que ele está resolvendo alguns problemas com o Mood...

Mas sua voz foi cortada por um gritinho fino da garota:

- O que? – Exclamou ela logo após – O Abe está DE NOVO com aquele MALUCO do Moody? – Ela grunhiu – Faz... O que? Uns seis dias que ele está ali! O que eles estão fazendo? – Ela tapou parte do rosto com a bandeja vazia – King... Eles têm um caso?

Aquelas palavras fizeram Sirius rir muito alto, o que chamou a atenção da maioria das pessoas do bar. James, que tentava se controlar também, fazia o possível para calar o amigo, e Remus apenas se preocupou em encarar seus pés, vermelho, envergonhado pela cena, e também para esconder o riso que surgiu em sua face:

- Não! Não! – Respondeu Kingsley, se contendo para não rir da imagem que acabara de surgir em sua mente – Que imaginação, Ginny! De onde você tira essas coisas?

- Sei lá! – Fez ela, incrédula – Mas é por causa daquele doido lá que o Abe está ficando cada dia mais caduco! Eles têm uma imaginação que eu vou te contar! Acredita que eles acham que fantasmas existem? Só falta eles saírem por aí vendo as coisas! – A garota disse. – E olha! Eles ficam tempo demais, trancados. Passam vários e vários dias, e isso inclui as noites, juntos! Lá! Sozinhos... – ela falou, semicerrando os olhos. – Se fosse homem e mulher já teriam desconfiados há séculos... – Insinuou, com arrogância.

- É, né? – Riu Kingsley – É preciso muita imaginação mesmo...

Ginny acenou com a cabeça positivamente, dando passagem para o homem logo em seguida:

- Bem... Obrigada por terem avisado o Abe! Pode deixar que agora mesmo eu dou um jeito nisso! – Disse, ignorando o "Ah não!" Que Fortescue exclamou ao ouvir aquelas palavras – Voltem sempre! - Dizendo isso, ela sumiu pela porta que ia até a casa do dono do local.

Kingsley e os três jovens caçadores finalmente rumaram para o estacionamento, acelerando o passo ao ouvirem os gritos de Ginny e Moody quase ecoando pelo estabelecimento:

-...Todos são pirados aqui? – Perguntou Sirius a Kingsley assim que entraram no carro e ele já havia controlado seu riso.

- Como se fossemos muito normais, Sirius – Comentou James, ainda rindo um pouco. – Mas, ehn... Comecei a desconfiar. – Retrucou, fingidamente sério.

- Oh! Qual é, Jamie – Sirius desdenhou, se inclinando no encosto do branco da frente. – Se é assim, somos praticamente casados e com aliança, até, doçura. – Riu-se. – Faz muito tempo que eu não sei o que é acordar sem ver essa sua cara feia de zumbi logo de manhã... – Ele comentou pensativo.

- Hah! E faz muito tempo que eu não sei o que é acordar e não ver a sua ereção matinal, amor. – James jogou de volta.

Sirius riu, riu muito. Gargalhou:

- Pelo amor de Deus! Controlem-se! – Kingsley resmungou, tentando não rir, vendo Remus ruborizar como se estivesse com uns cem graus de febre.

- Você sabe que apenas você é o culpado por esses... Incidentes. – Black disse, sorrindo marotamente.

- É, é... Eu sei. Mas esquece, gato. – Potter pediu, ficando sério momentaneamente. – Nossas noites já chegam ao fim. – Acrescentou. – Você sabe... Tenho que me empenhar. Meu negócio agora será com a Lil... Li... – Ele gaguejou, olhando para os lados. – Li...

- James... Lily é uma garota séria! – Kinglsey resmungou.

- Hei! Eu sou sér... Hei! Quem disse que eu 'tô afim dela? – Perguntou contrariado. – Ela é muito... Ruiva pra mim.

- É! Ele gosta das morenas... – Falou, alisando suas melenas.

- É... Eu... Gosto... - Disse a palavra em tom de dúvida, - Das morenas. – Confirmou, olhando para Black que mantinha uma expressão comicamente safada. – AH! Cretino! – Xingou, rindo.

- King está certo. – Remus disse. – Há muitas pessoas que amam a garota a ponto de defendê-la como irmã... Principalmente o "amiguinho" de vocês, Severus. Machuque-a e terá metade de Hogsmead atrás da sua cabeça. – Concluiu.

- Meu caro, Lupin. – Sirius chamou. – Não há nada que faça meu docinho desistir de algo. – Expressou.

- Six está certo. – James concordou. – E ai daquele idiota seboso se vier me cobrar algo! – Exclamou arrogante. – Aqui só tem gente estranha...

- Vocês ainda não viram nada! – Afirmou Shacklebolt, mudando de assunto – Cenas assim são até "normais". Mas todos são muito legais, podem confiar na maioria!

- Até demais! – Concordou Remus – Ah, e você apareceu bem na hora, King! – Disse logo em seguida – Não sabíamos o que falar para a Ginny, cada um falava uma coisa diferente.

- É, você nos salvou! – Completou James, recebendo um aceno de Kingsley como agradecimento – E agora? Já vamos para a casa da Minerva?

- Daqui a pouco... – Respondeu Shacklebolt - Vamos esperar a noite ficar mais "alta". Por ora, vamos nos preparar, afinal vai ser uma longa noite.

Kingsley estacionou o carro em frente a uma casa branca, com janelas escuras. Tinha uma aparência antiga, mas bem arrumada, como quase todas da rua, o jardim era bem aparado e amplo e, mesmo na rua pouco iluminada, podia-se ver claramente o estreito caminho que levava à varanda e, assim, para a porta da entrada de casa.

A rua estava praticamente deserta e havia poucas casas por ali. Era bem distante do centro, mas ainda podia-se ver a torre da prefeitura e a do colégio.Uma coruja branca passou voando ao longe, o silêncio ponderou-se de todos.

Passaram devagar pelo caminho pavimentado, como se a casa estivesse cheia de pessoas dormindo. Estavam no ramo havia muito tempo, mas todo cuidado era pouco, principalmente se tratando de um suposto poltergeist.

Com o auxílio da chave entregue por Minerva, eles entraram na casa. Assim como seu exterior, tudo lá dentro era muito bem arrumado e organizado, exceto por um vaso de porcelana que estava estilhaçado no chão da sala de estar e por alguns quadros caídos. Tentaram acender as luzes, mas sem sucesso. Todas as lâmpadas estavam quebradas:

- Pelo jeito alguém comemorou a saída dela – Disse James, ao desviar do vaso. – E não parece ter sido um... "Aluno terrível!"

- E queria que eu dissesse o que? – Retrucou Sirius, pegando sua lanterna – "Oh! Tem um poltergeist na sua casa! Sinto muito, não podemos fazer nada! Por favor, chame alguma médium estranha que fique gritando "Vá para o outro lado!! Não olhe para a luz!"¹³, e com certeza seu problema estará resolvido!".

- Mas, para um caçador experiente, podia ter dado uma resposta melhor!! – Respondeu James – Você anda muito sem idéias!

Desta vez, Black não respondeu ou retrucou, apenas focou sua lanterna no chão, enquanto caminhavam até próximo à escada que levava ao corredor do segundo andar:

- Muito bem... – Começou Kingsley, quando chegaram ao local – A casa é bem grande e poltergeists são bons em se esconderem em locais assim. É melhor nos dividirmos e procurarmos pelos andares da casa.

- Certo – Disse Sirius rapidamente, antes que Kingsley tivesse alguma idéia – Vamos, James – E se dirigiu para o que parecia ser a cozinha, mas foi impedido.

- Sabe, Sirius... – Chamou Shacklebolt, um pouco receoso.

- Sim? – Disse o rapaz, se voltando para o outro.

- Bem, como essa é a primeira caçada de vocês juntos, então seria melhor que, como James é o mais abençoado de razão, entre vocês dois, ele fosse com algum de nós. – explicou sorrindo.

- Ah... – fez desagradado. – Tudo bem, mas espero que você não esteja afirmando, sem propósito, que eu sou irracional. – comentou irônico.

- Longe de mim, Black. – falou.

- Então você vai com James e eu vou com Rem...

- Você, comigo. E você com ele. – Disse apontando para os três.

Sirius muxoxou. Não gostou nem um pouco da troca. Com Remus seria melhor, pois poderia mandar nele, pensou sorrindo, já que era mais veterano que o outro no assunto. Mas, com Kingsley, era diferente. Ele gostava de mandar e sempre conseguia.

Shacklebolt era uma pessoa que inspirava respeito e ordem, para a desgraça de Black.

James e Remus se encaminharam para perto das escadas, iriam investigar todo o andar de cima. Os outros dois ficariam com o primeiro andar e com o porão:

- "Você, comigo. E você com ele." – Repetiu Sirius em voz baixa, levemente frustrado, depois de ter sua suposta dupla trocada. – Não acredito que você mandou o James ir com aquele... Aquele... Humpf. – resmungou.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Kingsley, interessado – Queria ir no lugar dele?

Sirius o encarou intrigado:

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Retrucou.

- Eu? – Shacklebolt deu de ombros – Nada, só perguntei – E continuou a andar em direção a cozinha, deixando um Sirius confuso (e frustrado) para trás.

Enquanto isso, os outros dois rapazes subiam lentamente as escadas, focando suas lanternas em todos os quadros e fotos que havia nas paredes. Havia alguns atirados no chão, com seus vidros e molduras quebrados. Todo cuidado era pouco:

- Pregos intactos... – Disse Potter, mirando a luz num prego logo acima de um quadro destroçado – E muito próximo do chão para causar uma queda dessas... Pelo jeito é um poltergeist horrivelmente irritado e dos fortes... O que você acha, Remus?

O colega foi ao seu lado, mirando a lanterna no mesmo ponto:

- Provavelmente - Disse – Com certeza o fato de ter estranhos na casa o incomodou muito.

Eles finalmente chegaram ao último degrau e Potter então, virou a lanterna para um quadro à sua esquerda, que estava com a moldura rachada:

- Anh... – Fez James ao ver bem o quadro – Com um quadro assim até eu acharia que minha casa é assombrada!

Os dois rapazes ficaram alguns minutos analisando bem a pintura, que representava uma bailarina abraçando os joelhos, o vestido rosado e muito claro era a única coisa que trazia cor ao quadro, contrastando com o fundo negro e com a pele da moça, tão branca quanto giz:

-... "The Fallen Ballerina¹" – Leu Remus, o que estava escrito em uma placa dourada na parte de baixo da moldura escura – Quadros também são o objeto favorito de poltergeists! Não é a toa que tantos estão quebrados!

- Tantos... – Sussurrou James, agora voltando os olhos para toda a extensão do corredor do 2º andar – Menos este. Apenas a moldura se rachou.

- Mas, no andar de baixo, vários quadros estavam intactos...

James não respondeu, apenas apontou com a lanterna para o corredor. Remus ergueu seus olhos na direção da luz e percebeu que todos os quadros do andar estavam no chão... Quebrados:

- No andar de baixo... – Respondeu James.

--

Sirius e Kingsley rumaram para a cozinha lentamente, após analisar a parte da sala em que ficaram. O local não estava muito diferente do anterior, objetos jaziam no chão de mármore. Assim como havia algumas facas e talheres pontiagudos presos no balcão de madeira, na frente da pia de metal que estava cheia d'água, como se tivessem largado uma torneira aberta ali. Ainda não havia sinais do Poltergeist, apenas seus danos:

- Minerva disse que começou por aqui... – Lembrou Kingsley, indo até uma porta branca no canto do aposento – Foi quando a porta do porão finalmente se abriu!

Sirius foi ao seu lado:

- Então, com certeza, Aberforth deve tê-lo trancado em seu local de "origem". A fonte e seu lacre devem estar aí embaixo!

- Sim – Respondeu Shacklebolt – Vamos verificar...

E lentamente ele levou sua mão direita para a maçaneta dourada da porta, girando-a levemente.

Imediatamente, um estranho barulho foi ouvido no 2º andar...

--

James e Remus andaram calmamente pelo corredor, e analisando lentamente cada porta do andar. Ainda não tendo avistado nada:

- Tem certeza de que se trata de um poltergeist? – Disse Remus enquanto fechava a porta de um banheiro – Tudo aqui parece em ordem e ele não mostrou presença até agora.

- Sim... Mas é sempre bom investigar por via das dúvidas, são seres espertos, esperam o momento adequado para "atacar", mas... – James então foi interrompido por um estranho barulho que veio do lado oposto de onde estavam... Perto da escada, mais precisamente.

Os dois imediatamente viraram suas lanternas para o local do som, e, na penumbra, apenas ouviram um ruído que não puderam identificar e avistaram um abajur claro rolando em direção a eles, como se tivessem derrubado a cômoda em que ele estava.

O silêncio dominou o local:

- Este corredor não era... Vazio?– Sussurrou Remus para si mesmo.

- Era – Enfatizou James, tentando mirar sua lanterna o mais longe possível – Mas parece que não estamos mais à sós...

- Vamos... – Outro barulho, mas mais leve – Vamos verificar o último quarto e avisar os outros.

James concordou com o colega e rapidamente eles foram até o último quarto do corredor, onde também não encontraram nada. Apenas uma cama muito desarrumada e um armário aberto, com algumas roupas espalhadas pelo aposento. Fecharam a porta e se voltaram para o corredor indo novamente em direção à escada, mas agora, além da lanterna, seguravam suas armas especiais para todo tipo de imprevisto.

Andavam devagar, aqueles sons podiam significar qualquer coisa, amigo e inimigo. O corredor parecia não ter fim naquele momento e a escuridão apenas "piorava" a situação.

Por fim, ouviram um último barulho, estavam a alguns centímetros da escada, portanto, miraram suas lanternas rapidamente e puderam ver todo o perímetro do topo e de parte da escada, incluindo o único quadro "intacto" dali:

- Ele deve estar planejando algo para nos expulsar... – Disse Remus, passando sua lanterna pela área.

- Sim... Melhor nós termos mais cautela agora... – Concordou James, voltando sua lanterna para o quadro -... Hey... As mãos dela não estavam mais para... Cima? – Perguntou, estranhando algo no quadro.

Remus voltou-se para o dito cujo, algo de fato estava errado, mas mesmo tendo observado direito o quadro, se esquecera dos detalhes.

- Hm... Acho que não. Talvez... Ah, não sei. – Disse frustrado. – Deve ser só impressão.

- Que seja. Mas as mãos dela estão em outra posição. – Completou Potter, intrigado – Tenho certeza que ela não estava com as mãos encostadas nos pés...

--

Sirius e Kingsley desceram as escadas lentamente e com muito cuidado, por causa da escuridão. Black ia à frente, iluminando as escadarias, enquanto Shacklebolt iluminava o local, para ver se avistava algo de interessante.

Finalmente chegaram ao chão, era todo cimentado e boa parte estava forrada com caixas e objetos velhos – alguns quebrados e revirados – também havia alguns quadros roídos por traças encostados a um canto, quebrados. Se não fosse uma casa recém-abandonada, poder-se-ia dizer que tivera uma briga enraivecida, há anos naquele local:

- Definitivamente ele está ou esteve aqui – Disse Sirius, estremecendo ao sentir o ar gelado que rodeava todo o porão.

- Uhum... – Fez Kingsley, enquanto retirava um estranho aparelho do bolso interno do casaco. Parecia mais uma mini televisão, mas ao invés de tela, havia uma espécie de velocímetro de carro no lugar, era um "medidor energético", servia para localizar o ponto de energia "mais forte" de um lugar e encontrando assim, um fantasma.

- Ah! – Exclamou Sirius ao ver o medidor – Você trouxe, então?

- Sim – Respondeu Shacklebolt, erguendo o objeto no ar e o passando levemente ao seu redor.

-... Então por que não o usou antes? – Indagou Sirius.

- Porque seria muito óbvio! – Disse o homem, distraído com o ponteiro do medidor que mudava a cada minuto.

Sirius riu debochadamente:

- "Seria muito óbvio..." – Repetiu -... Ou você esqueceu que estava com você?

Kingsley suspirou, derrotado:

- Eu... Esqueci!

- Eu imaginei! – Comentou o colega, agora parando com o deboche, mesmo sua voz ainda mantendo um tom divertido.

O silêncio pairou sobre os dois, enquanto Kingsley rastreava a área com o aparelho, eles caminhavam devagar, só acelerando o passo quando o sinal ficava forte, mas logo abaixava, deixando os dois rapazes frustrados:

- O sinal dele é instável demais! – Reclamou Kingsley quando perderam o fantasma pela 4ª vez.

- Ou não há apenas um poltergeist aqui... – Finalizou Sirius, caminhando em direção a algumas caixas velhas, onde o aparelho havia indicado um forte sinal antes.

- Acha que podem ter outros? – Perguntou Shacklebolt.

- Pode ser. Poltergeists tendem a atrair outros espíritos mais fracos quando aparecem, por causa da forte energia, sabe como são seres difíceis de se lidar. – explicou, dando soquinhos no ar, que, na cabeça dele, era onde estava um dos poltergeist.

- Realmente – Kingsley agora ia em direção ao amigo, com o aparelho ainda em mãos – A casa é grande, é velha, muita coisa pode ter acon... Sirius!Pare aí mesmo! – Exclamou por fim, quando o ponteiro do medidor foi para o ponto máximo.

- O que foi? – Perguntou o rapaz, surpreso, parando de socar o ar.

- O medidor indicou um ponto bem forte de energia bem onde você está! – Respondeu o colega, indo para o mesmo ponto onde estava Sirius –... Vem de uma dessas caixas! – Sussurrou, erguendo o aparelho em direção aos objetos.

Sirius levou sua lanterna em direção às caixas. Estavam gastas e tortas, como se tivessem sido mexidas recentemente, tudo parecia normal. Estaria a fonte de energia dentro de uma das caixas? Black ia passar sua idéia para Kingsley, quando a luz acusou um estranho ponto vermelho atrás da caixa mais alta:

- Olha isso, King! –Disse Sirius, se aproximando mais do tal ponto – Tem algo aqui!

Imediatamente os dois rapazes começaram a remover os objetos, que eram bem leves.

Logo as caixas foram todas retiradas e revelaram, na parede, um estranho símbolo pintado em vermelho vivo, feito às pressas. Consistia em um círculo com estranhos desenhos geométricos e algumas palavras em outra língua. Estranhamente, o desenho estava borrado, e uma das partes do círculo estava desfeita:

- É o lacre de proteção de Aberforth – Sussurrou Kingsley estupefato – E está parcialmente intacto

-... É extremamente complicado – Sussurrou Sirius em resposta – Fazer um lacre desses requer um conhecimento enorme de exorcismo!Mas... Como pode estar borrado e com uma parte faltando? Não é qualquer um que pode desfazer um lacre de proteção difícil como este!Requer as palavras certas, e só caçadores muito experientes podem conseguir!

- Ou aqueles que têm conhecimento em Magia Negra... – Continuou Shacklebolt – Mas, seja quem for, queriam libertar o poltergeist e parece que não teve muito tempo!E nós também não temos... Pelo menos podemos usar este lacre mesmo para...

Mas mal o ex-caçador acabara de pronunciar estas palavras, um vento fortíssimo e muito frio rodeou os rapazes:

- Droga!! – Exclamou Sirius, tentando o limite no qual sua voz podia ser ouvida.

- É ele!! – Gritou Kingsley – Precisamos afastá-lo e fazer o desenho!

- Tá,tá! – Bradou Black em resposta – Eu dou um jeito!

Mesmo sem o poltergeist se materializar ante aos caçadores, Sirius sacou seu revólver e atirou as cegas, atirando no que viu e acertando no que não viu. Vários tiros foram disparados, até que, por fim, o que produzia a ventania foi atingido e atirado para a porta do porão, que se fechou um com baque, parando a ventania quase que instantaneamente:

- É... Moody tinha razão – Disse Sirius, guardando a arma – Poltergeist ou não, a arma pelo menos nos protegeu.

- Com certeza – Concordou Kingsley, abrindo o papel de Aberforth e pegando um pedaço de giz de seu bolso – Depressa, vamos fazer logo o desenho e procurarmos os outros. Ele já nos viu aqui, vai saber qual é o seu próximo plano...

--

- Melhor irmos encontrar Sirius e Kingsley – Disse James, ainda olhando o quadro.

- Concordo – Respondeu Remus – Não há sinal do poltergeist aqui em cima, talvez eles tenham encontrado algo no porão!

- Mas e o quadro?

- Ainda cisma com isso? – Perguntou espantado – Disse que pode ter sido impressão apenas... – Mas as palavras de Lupin foram cortadas quando um vento gélido passou sobre eles rapidamente, seguido de um forte estrondo no andar de baixo. – O que foi isso?

- Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido lá embaixo, precisamos ir para... – James então foi lançado para o outro lado do corredor, com uma força imensa, fazendo-o bater meio de lado, meio de frente em um quadro antes de cair sonoramente no chão.

- James!! – Exclamou Remus, ficando de costas para o quadro – Você está bem?

- Eu... – Gemeu James, tentando se levantar, um fio de sangue escorria pelo seu rosto, vindo de um corte na testa - Estou legal!O poltergeist me acertou em cheio!

Remus suspirou aliviado ao ver que o colega parecia bem, mas ainda suspeitava disso, então fez menção de se aproximar dele para ver se realmente estava bem, quando percebeu que não conseguia se mover:

-... Remus? – Chamou James ao ver as feições preocupadas do garoto, enquanto se levantava com esforço – O que aconteceu?

Mas a voz dele não saía, bem como ar. Ele podia sentir algo comprimindo sua boca e nariz e algo segurando seu pescoço sutilmente.

Parecia que estava estrangulando-o.

E, de fato, estava.

Lentamente aquilo que o segurava, foi tomando forma, até se tornarem dois braços muito finos e brancos, com mãos leves e unhas longas.

Mãos que lembravam a da bailarina do quadro. Agora mostrando seu rosto assustadoramente calmo, olhos cegos e segurando o rapaz com muita força para alguém com braços e mãos de aparência tão frágil.

James imediatamente sacou seu revólver, pronto para atirar no espírito, que lentamente ia deixando seu lugar de permanência. Remus tentava escapar das mãos da garota, mas elas eram firmes e, qualquer movimento brusco, podia resultar em algo pior, a julgar pelo modo como a bailarina estava prestes a sufocá-lo:

- Não - se - mova – Disse James, entre os dentes.

Então ele atirou. Acertando em cheio a testa da bailarina, que, soltando um grito horrendo, foi jogada para trás com a força. A garota o encarou letalmente, pareceu por um instante que ela voaria para cima dele, mas como se lembrasse de algo e olhando às voltas, ela pousou uma de suas frágeis mãos na armadura do quadro. Como algo medonho, ela foi escalando com uma elegância digna de bailaria a parede, até seu corpo delgado entrar por completo no quadro. Ela os encarou e voltou a ficar parada, na postura inicial.

- O que diabos foi isso? – Exclamou James para o loiro.

- Algum truque do poltergeist... Eu acho... – Respondeu o outro caçador, ofegante, assim que chegou perto do outro companheiro.

O quadro começou a tremer, enquanto a bailarina voltava a tentar sair do objeto, agora sua pele branca estava marcada com um furo escuro bem no meio de sua testa, e agora podia-se também notar uma marca de corda em seu alvo pescoço. Finalmente ela estava fora do quadro, e caminhava cambaleante em direção aos rapazes.

James e Remus começaram a atirar na garota, enquanto iam em direção ao final do corredor e, apesar de terem bons resultados ao ouvirem seus gritos e verem as feridas fumegantes, causadas pelo sal nas balas, a moça não desistia, ela ainda andava na direção deles:

- Não funciona!! – Exclamou James, irritado –... Será que...?

Antes que pudesse ter alguma idéia, os dois rapazes foram jogados longe pela força da garota, acertando o que havia no caminho, até atingirem a parede final do corredor:

- Argh... – Fez James, novamente se erguendo com dificuldade após quase bater de cabeça na parede – Remus? – Ele procurou pelo colega – Remus! Ah! – Remus estava do lado oposto ao de James, ainda deitado no chão, havia acertado uma mesa de vidro que havia perto de uma das portas.

- Estou vivo – Respondeu, com dificuldade.

- Consegue se levantar? – Perguntou James, agora de pé e, novamente com a arma em punho.

- Acho... Acho que sim... Qual seu plano? – Questionou Remus, agora tentando se erguer, apoiado na parede.

- Ela não deve ser um fantasma... – Disse Potter rapidamente, retirando um cantil de prata do bolso do casaco.

-... Um demônio... – Concluiu Remus – É claro!

James segurou a garrafa com força:

- Você tem um terço aí? – Perguntou.

Rapidamente Lupin lhe entregou um terço pequeno, o outro o pegou e o colocou dentro do cantil, enquanto dizia algumas coisas em voz baixa:

- Seguinte... – Disse então ao colega – No "três" nós jogamos a água nela e aí corremos escada abaixo, certo?

- Certo! – Respondeu o rapaz.

A garota estava quase os alcançando, o vestido produzindo um farfalhar sombrio e suas sapatilhas entrando em contato com o chão de taco sem produzir ruído. Os braços longos e agora com alguns furos estavam esticados na direção dos rapazes e apesar dos olhos serem apenas órbitas brancas e vazias, ela sabia muito bem como localizá-los.

James, por instinto abaixou a garrafa para que ela não percebesse e com o canto dos olhos, fitou Remus:

- Pronto? – Sussurrou.

O colega acenou positivamente com a cabeça:

-... Um... – Potter começou a contar, a garota estava cada vez mais perto -... Dois... – Os braços dela estavam a quase um metro de distância -... TRÊS!!

James rapidamente jogou parte da água que estava no cantil na direção do rosto da bailarina, que gritou aguda e tenebrosamente assim que o líquido encostou-se em seu rosto, queimando-o instantaneamente. Enquanto ela gritava de dor, os dois rapazes desviaram dela com dificuldades, pois mesmo com dor, ela ainda movia as mãos, querendo pegar qualquer coisa que se movesse perto dela.

Finalmente chegaram as escadas e desceram os degraus o mais rápido que podiam:

-...Despistamos? – Perguntou Remus ofegante, assim que chegaram ao pé da escada e se esconderam em uma parede oposta.

James espiou o alto da escada, antes de voltar a encostar-se na parede, ainda podiam-se ouvir os gritos da moça:

- Sim, mas por enquanto... Aquela quantidade de água benta não é o suficiente para matá-la, mas ela vai demorar pra tentar nos alcançar de novo! Por ora, vamos procurar por Sirius e Kingsley.

--

- Desenho pronto! – Exclamou Sirius, assim que fechou o círculo.

- Nada mal... – Disse Kingsley, observando o desenho.

- Não é mesmo? – Comentou Sirius, ficando ao lado do colega – E o James sempre diz: "Se sua vida dependesse dos desenhos... Você morreria de fome" Francamente, não desenho tão mal assim... – Ele se abaixou novamente para ajeitar um pedaço do círculo que estava horrivelmente torto.

- Bom, o Peeves vai ficar preso, é o que importa! – Acalmou Kingsley, se dirigindo para as escadas, sendo seguido por Sirius.

- Exatamente! – Concordou Black – E espero que logo... – resmungou, sentindo um arrepio. - Como Minerva conseguiu morar aqui?

Shacklebolt riu:

- É uma daquelas perguntas sem resposta! – Disse – Você por um acaso não se preocupa: "O que esses adolescentes foram fazer num hospício fechado onde ocorreram 3.000 mortes?", "Porque eles abriram a caixa que tinha um aviso de "Não abra"?" ou "Porque diabos a família não viu que a casa de Amityville¹ é barata demais?"– Sirius riu com a última opção – Mas é isso que nos faz continuar a trabalhar todos os dias, são as perguntas sem resposta que nos torna caçadores.

- Isso e as pessoas muito curiosas! – Concordou o outro - Quando elas não estão procurando trabalho por nós... Elas estão é trabalhando como caçadores.

- De acordo! – Kingsley fez menção de abrir a porta, mas esta sequer se moveu – Ahh, mas que beleza! – Completou, irônico.

- Ah, não! – Exclamou Sirius ao ouvir o colega – Não me diga que...

-... Peeves nos trancou aqui... – Disse Shacklebolt, forçando a porta novamente.

Eles forçaram, empurraram, bateram, mas nada da porta se abrir, estava muito bem fechada, eles tentaram por vários minutos, até se cansarem:

- Droga! – Exclamou Sirius, chutando a porta do porão – Estávamos quase conseguindo!

- Precisamos da ajuda dos outros – Disse Kingsley – O desenho está pronto, mesmo com a força de Peeves, ele não vai conseguir desfazê-lo. Vamos poder atraí-lo com "calma".

Sirius passou a mão pelos cabelos:

- O problema é sair daqui – Suspirou – Aquele inutilzinho prendeu a porta.

- Calma, vamos dar um jeito nisso... Talvez com um impulso ela...

Mas a voz de Kingsley foi cortada por uma terceira voz; fria, que parecia vir do pé da escada, juntamente do ar gélido que estava retornando ao local:

- Querem ajuda...? – Perguntou a vozinha.

--

James e Remus rapidamente deixavam a sala de estar e rumaram para a cozinha, mas quando estavam quase passando pelo batente da porta do cômodo, algo passou atrás deles, indo na direção do banheiro que ficava em um corredor próximo:

- ...Sirius? – Disse James, se virando e encontrando um corredor vazio. – Que estranho... Algo passou por aqui. – afirmou, olhando para a passagem estreita.

- Vamos verificar, pode ser um deles... – Remus ordenou, virando-se também.

Dizendo isso, Lupin foi em direção ao banheiro, sendo seguido por Potter:

- Ou não... – Sussurrou o de óculos, seguindo o colega.

O banheiro era grande, todo branco e espaçoso, mas sem lugares "escondidos", a não ser a banheira... Vazia. Ou seja: Nenhum sinal de Kingsley, Sirius, ou até mesmo de Peeves:

- Bom... escondidos eles não estão – Disse James, passando a lanterna por toda a extensão do cômodo – A não ser que tenham se afogado na privada!

Remus riu, enquanto entrava no aposento, curioso:

- Hey! – Exclamou Potter, seguindo-o – O que está fazendo? Eles não estão aqui!

Lupin não respondeu, apenas olhou ao redor do banheiro, agora com as feições desconfiadas:

- Hm... É um banheiro bem grande para uma casa tão... Barata – Continuou o rapaz, ao ver que não teria uma resposta imediata – Não é à toa que Minerva suspeitou do preço, até eu...

- Você não está sentindo? – Sussurrou Remus, que estava agora mais ao centro do lugar.

- Sentindo? – Estranhou James, indo até o colega – O que você quer dizer com isso? – Mas assim que ele chegou ao centro, sentiu a tão conhecida brisa gelada em seu rosto e estremeceu – O que é isso?

- Tem algo errado aqui... – Alertou o outro rapaz – Pode ser Peeves escondido.

Os dois caçadores, o mais silenciosamente que podiam, sacaram suas armas. Balas de sal não eram eficazes, Aberfoth os alertou, mas talvez pudessem atordoá-lo.

Lentamente eles começaram a caminhar pelo banheiro, seguindo qualquer sinal de assombração que aparecesse:

- Pensando agora: Será que eles estão bem? – Indagou Remus.

- Não sei... – Respondeu James, preocupado, fitando o amigo pelo espelho que havia sobre a pia – Mas acredito... – Falou, abrindo o compartimento de remédios que ficava atrás do espelho e dando uma olhada. -... Que eles vão saber se defender caso... – Fechou o compartimento - Jesus!

Ao rever o reflexo do amigo, James percebeu que Lupin não estava sozinho...

Atrás do colega havia uma garota com o rosto coberto por queimaduras, estava sentada, seu rosto demonstrava raiva profunda.

Rapidamente, James se virou para encará-la, a arma em punho para pará-la antes que ela se movesse. Mas nada encontrou. Tudo que vira, ao se virar, foi um Remus aflito:

- O que foi James? – Perguntou, na mesma hora, dando uma rápida olhada ao seu redor – Quem era? – indagou, puxando o gatilho da arma.

James apenas voltou seu olhar para o espelho: A garota havia sumido, embora ainda pudesse sentir aquele frio paranormal:

- Lembra o que Abe disse sobre "A energia de Peeves atrair e influenciar outros espíritos"? – Sussurrou, ofegante.

Lupin imediatamente captou a mensagem, isso explicaria o porquê daquele frio:

- Temos que encontrar os outros... – Sussurrou, em resposta.

Mal acabara de proferir aquelas palavras, os dois caçadores saíram em disparada do banheiro, sem notarem a figura que voltara a surgir no espelho e que começava a seguí-los.

--

Um frio percorreu a espinha de Sirius e de Kingsley ao ouvirem aquela voz. Ambos se encararam com o canto de seus olhos e lentamente começaram a se virar para ver quem, ou o que, os fazia companhia.

Parada de frente para a escada estava uma garotinha de aproximadamente oito anos. Não se podia ver seu rosto, pois ela estava com a cabeça baixa, deixando apenas se ver seus cabelos louros e longos.Usava um vestido branco até a altura dos joelhos, deixando à mostra vários cortes e machucados em uma alva pele, e era possível perceber que ela segurava algo em sua mão direita.

- Querem ajuda para sair? – Repetiu a garotinha.

- A energia de Peeves deve ter acordado a alma dela... – Sussurrou Kingsley para Sirius.

- O que é que a gente faz? – Perguntou Black, em resposta.

A garota ergueu o braço em que segurava algo, revelando que ela carregava um palhaço de pano com um chapéu de guizos e uma cara grotesca... Parecia muito com uma certa xilogravura...

A garota ergueu o brinquedo até a altura de seu ouvido, e ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, acenando a cabeça positivamente em alguns momentos:

- Frank disse que vocês estão tristes... – Disse ela – Que vocês precisam se livrar do que os incomoda...

- Não dê atenção a ela – Murmurou Kingsley – Vamos apenas tentar sair daqui...

Sirius acenou com a cabeça:

- Ao que parece, ela não quer nos mal...

- Deixe-me aliviá-los dessa dor... – Disse novamente a garota, mas agora seu tom de voz se alterara, estava rouco, grotesco.

Os dois caçadores deram alguns passos para trás, até atingirem a porta, sua única saída. Tudo que eles podiam fazer até aquele momento eram assistir, atônitos, aquela garotinha subir as escadas com auxílio das mãos, se contorcendo a cada degrau que subia:

- O que você ia dizer? – Comentou Kingsley, enquanto pegava rapidamente sua arma.

- Apenas atire! – Disse Sirius, enquanto mexia em seu revólver – Gastei minhas balas com Peeves!

O outro caçador tentou engatilhar sua arma, mas esta travara:

- Estou tentando! – Gritou em resposta – A arma emperrou!

A menina estava cada vez mais próxima dos rapazes. Sirius, rapidamente, tirou uma garrafinha de água benta de um dos bolsos e jogou parte de seu conteúdo na direção da garota. Mas o efeito foi mínimo, embora a pele dela tenha fumegado ao entrar em contato com o líquido, ela superou a dor que deveria estar sentindo e continuava a subir:

- Não funcionou! – Resmungou Sirius apreensivo, aumentando seu tom de voz em seguida – Atira logo!

- Estou tentando! – Gritou Kingsley, fazendo o possível para a arma funcionar.

Passo por passo, as mãos frias da menina se agarravam nos degraus, seu cabelo e o palhaço se arrastando, seu rosto ainda oculto, as mãos também feridas estavam quase chegando aos pés dos rapazes:

- Me dá a arma aqui! – Exclamou Sirius, pegando a arma do colega e tentando destravá-la – Vamos... Vamos – Dizia para si mesmo – Funciona, filha da...! – Gritou, sacudindo a arma. Olhou para a garotinha e viu que esta se aproximava. – Mas que saco... – Xingou, abrindo a válvula e retirando as balas de lá de dentro. Black pôs as balas na sua própria arma com uma rapidez nunca vista e olhou para a garota que subira até o topo e já agarrava a barra das calças de ambos, com esforço, tentava se manter em pé, ainda se contorcendo.

- Morra! – Bradou Sirius, enquanto dava um tiro certeiro na cabeça dela.

A menina deu um urro, que nada combinava com aquela aparência aparentemente frágil. Sua cabeça foi jogada para trás, e eles puderam ver, enquanto ela caía escada abaixo, seu rosto ferido, encovado e com buracos no lugar dos olhos e de parte da boca.

Finalmente, ela chegou ao chão, se desfazendo em fumaça ao atingi-lo.

Passaram-se alguns minutos de silêncio absoluto. Os dois rapazes permaneceram imóveis, temendo que o espírito não tivesse sido eliminado. Mas, assim que se deram conta de que aquele fantasma não iria voltar, eles suspiraram aliviados:

- O que diabos foi aquilo? – Perguntou Sirius, abismado.

- Bom... Minerva não foi a primeira a morar aqui depois da morte de Peeves – Respondeu Kingsley, mirando a lanterna por toda a extensão da escada e de parte do chão – Parece que aqui tem muito mais do que um poltergeist irritado.

- E por que ela não nos disse sobre outros espíritos na casa? – Sirius se voltou para a porta e tentou abri-la, em vão.

- Ela pode ter achado que íamos chamá-la de louca, ou Minerva simplesmente não viu! – Kingsley tentou ajudá-lo, mas foi recusado – Talvez a energia de Peeves não fosse tão forte quanto agora.

- Pode ser... – Concordou Sirius, forçando a porta novamente – Droga! Ainda não abre!

- O que me faz lembrar... James e Remus ainda não apareceram... Será que eles estão bem?

- Devem estar... – Sirius ainda forçava a barreira– Tenho certeza que logo eles aparecem aqui, dizendo que, sei lá, esqueceram de nos procurar...

E ele estava certo, pois naquele exato momento, os dois caçadores paravam em frente à porta do porão:

- Se eles não estiverem aqui, então eles fugiram! – Disse James, parando.

- Eles ainda devem estar fazendo os preparativos para a... Você sabe... – Remus olhou em volta, temendo que o poltergeist aparecesse.

- Só pode! – Concordou Potter – Geralmente sou eu quem faz o desenho, Sirius não sabe desenhar nem ao menos patinhos!

- Ora! Quem é vivo sempre aparece! – Exclamou uma voz conhecida do outro lado. - E não venha falar dos meus patinhos! – Resmungou.

- Ahááá, vaso ruim não quebra! Nunca! – Comemorou James – Finalmente!

- Como assim "Finalmente"? – Gritou Sirius – Eu é que digo "Finalmente"! Onde diabos vocês dois estavam?

- Procurando vocês! – Respondeu Potter, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- E vocês não pensaram que nós poderíamos estar aqui? – A porta tremulou um pouco, mostrando que Sirius ainda tentava abri-la.

- Tivemos uns imprevistos no caminho... E o que vocês ainda estão fazendo aí? – Indagou Potter, achando graça nas reações do amigo.

- Tomando chá é que não estamos! – Retrucou Black, perdendo a paciência – E parem de rir da desgraça alheia! – Reclamou, ao ouvir James rir alto, misturado com o som de Remus rindo sutilmente.

- Estamos presos aqui! – Exclamou Kingsley, antes que os dois amigos continuassem a trocar "elogios" – Peeves nos trancou!

- Peeves? – Repetiu Remus, agora preocupado – E vocês o viram? Estão todos bem?

- Ahh! Quando falam do fantasma é que se preocupam! – Comentou Black, sarcástico – Ele podia ter nos matado, e vocês passeando!

- Pro seu governo, nós estávamos lidando com uma bailarina psicótica e com vultos assustadores, obrigado! – Disse James, irônico.

- O que vocês não viram foi a Katrin Malen¹ que enfrentamos aqui dentro! Isso sim...

- Vocês dois falam demais! – Exclamou Shacklebolt novamente, interrompendo outra "Crise Black" – Podem nos ajudar a sair?

- Claro – Disse Remus, indo até a maçaneta e puxando-a.

Puxou uma, duas, três vezes... Mas nada:

- Calma... – Disse James, ajudando-o.

Juntos, eles puxaram a porta mais algumas vezes, com o auxílio dos dois prisioneiros, que empurravam-na.

- Calma aí! – A voz de Remus foi ouvida do outro lado da porta. – Se afastem um pouco. – Pediu. – Não você, James... – Sirius sorriu, notando o tom impaciente do outro. – Se afastaram?

- Você por acaso vai arrombar a porta, é isso? Seu físico não é dos melhores...

- Afastaram ou não? – James perguntou, irritado. – Sirius, não complica, seu chato.

Um silêncio foi ouvido do outro lado. Quando o loiro se aproximou com força e rapidez a voz de Black foi ouvida, fazendo o outro recuar.

- 'Pera aí... – Sirius pediu, sua voz séria. – Foi impressão ou... Você me chamou de chato?!

- Black! Se afasta logo ou eu vou arrombar essa porta em cima de você!

- Você sempre complica a vida alheia! – James interveio.

- Hey! – Sirius exclamou com uma voz estrangulada. – James! Era para você estar do meu lado!

- Cansei. – Remus disse, realmente entediado. – Afastado ou não, Sirius, estou indo.

Black ia ficar ali, apenas de marra, só para o outro ver quem realmente mandava. Quem ele pensava que era, afinal? Mas foi puxado por uma mão grossa e firme, o fazendo recuar tão bruscamente que, dando um passo extremamente longo, pulou três degraus quase rolando a escadaria a baixo.

- Obrigado – Agradeceu Kingsley para os dois salvadores, soltando Sirius.

- Wow... Não parece que você tem toda essa força... – James riu.

O loiro sorriu corando, ao que Sirius bufou:

- Desculpe não termos aparecido antes – Disse Remus modesto – Mas tivemos sérios problemas...

- Desculpe não termos aparecido antes – Imitou Sirius, baixinho, recebendo um olhar de censura por parte de Kingsley.

- Vocês estão... – começou kingsley, desviando o assunto.

- Péssimos... Eu sei – Disse James, enquanto eles se dirigiam para a sala.

- Fizeram o desenho? – Perguntou Lupin.

- Sim, está tudo pronto! – Respondeu Kingsley – Aqui está o papel – Ele entregou o papel contendo o feitiço para Remus.

- James... Você tem alguma munição sobrando? – Perguntou Sirius, ainda caminhando.

- Gastou as suas de novo? Você é muito apressado, sabia? – James retirou um cartucho de balas de sal do casaco e jogou para o amigo.

- Obrigado! – Disse o outro, carregando a arma. – Estamos prontos! E vocês? Estão bem?

- Estamos! Dá para agüentar ainda – Disse Remus – Foram apenas alguns arranhões...

- Sério? – Questionou Black, esquecendo a recente discussão e ficando preocupado, seus olhos pousaram nas mangas do casaco de Remus que estavam tingidas de rubro.

Lupin concordou com a cabeça, parecendo não querer falar disso.

Eles caminharam em silêncio, até alcançarem o centro da sala, formando um círculo. De modo que cada um podia ver uma parte do primeiro andar, e parte do segundo:

- Ótimo – Exclamou James, animado – Agora só falta o...

- Falta quem? – Questionou uma quinta voz, fria, rouca, terrível.

Os caçadores se entreolharam assustados, e começaram a procurar a origem da voz, o vento frio que vinha juntamente com aquela presença ameaçadora começou a invadir o local, formando uma fina névoa. Não era preciso palavras para saber que uma tensão se instalara ali. Lupin se sentia nervoso, e mesmo tentando espantar tais pensamentos, se perguntava se aquela era a profissão certa para ele. Perguntava-se também se os outros se sentiam assim, como ele.

Finalmente, uma manifestação começou a tomar forma:

- Estou aqui em cima! – Disse a voz, despreocupadamente.

Os quatro ergueram a cabeça e viram, deitado no ar, com feições irônicas, ele: Peeves.

Imediata e discretamente os caçadores procuraram suas pistolas, enquanto ainda fitavam a figura.

Peeves era extremamente diferente da xilogravura que Aberforth apresentara. Tinha a pele branco azulada, quase como a de um cadáver em decomposição. Suas roupas eram esverdeadas com detalhes em preto – as mesmas cores das roupas de seu senhor, o Conde – vestes puídas, assim como o chapéu que cobria seu cabelos negros que quase atingiam os ombros, ocultados em parte pela vestimenta, e pelas duas enormes pontas com dois guizos no fim que saíam do chapéu, caindo por suas costas. Suas mãos, mais pálidas que seu rosto, e com os dedos marcados com escritos, números e desenhos indecifráveis, brincavam com a névoa que ainda se formava ao seu redor, produzindo desenhos horrendos:

- Ai, ai... – Peeves suspirou falsamente – Não se pode mais viver em paz hoje em dia... – Disse – Pensei que a velhota e aquele caçador seriam os últimos a me atormentar... Mas vejo que não...

- Peeves... - Resmungou Kingsley, trincando os dentes – Não ouse ofender o Abe! Não permitiria algo que Moody não o fizesse!!

O poltergeist se endireitou, ainda no ar, e semicerrou os olhos semitransparentes:

-Entendi... - Sussurrou, desaparecendo no ar - São caçadores também - Agora apenas sua voz ecoava pela casa, fazendo com que os homens olhassem por toda a extensão do lugar - Vocês não se cansam, não é mesmo?

Os quatro se afastaram por toda a sala, se preparando para algum tipo de ataque surpresa, as armas nas mãos, prontas para afastá-lo, imobilizá-lo, mesmo que fosse inútil:

- O que vão tentar agora? – Remus sentiu um arrepio atrás de si – Água benta? Bala de prata? – Um riso escárnio foi ouvido e Peeves se materializou de cabeça para baixo atrás do rapaz.

Sirius não esperou mais nada, imediatamente ele mirou no fantasma. Atirou, mas a bala sequer chegou perto de atingir Peeves, pois este, imediatamente, desapareceu mais uma vez:

- Belo trabalho, Black! – Disse Remus, sarcástico.

- "Belo trabalho, Black!" – Repetiu o próprio poltergeist, reaparecendo agora um pouco mais a frente de Lupin – Tsc, tsc, tsc... Como é apressado... Opa! - ele desviou novamente do tiro de Sirius, atravessando Remus para isso.

O poltergeist paralisou. Pela primeira vez àquela noite o fantasma não estava rindo. Seu semblante encontrava-se sério, sério como nunca estivera.

Seus olhos tornaram-se maliciosos e um sorriso insano o apoderou. Ele se virou para Remus, com uma cara psicótica:

- E então... Vamos começar uma brincadeira... – Ele ficou em silêncio por um instante. – Remus, certo? Seu nome...?

- Qual o interesse? – Respondeu Remus grosseiramente.

-Auuu... - Peeves fez um som estranho com a boca, que mais parecia um uivo - Você é tão rude... Parece um lobo... Wooooof - Fez, logo em seguida.

Remus arregalou sutilmente os olhos, pego de surpresa:

-Como... - Ele balbuciou. Olhou de relance para os companheiros e viu que eles o fitavam confusos, exceto Kingsley.

O poltergeist sorriu maliciosamente:

- Era como eu imaginava – Disse – Sempre dizem que "Não há segredos entre os amigos"... – Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente – Mas vejo que não! ...Ahhh... Desculpe-me! Falei demais agora? – Seu tom de voz era horrivelmente irônico no momento – Vai ser melhor do que eu pensava!

- Ora, cale-se poltergeist! – Bradou Kingsley desconversando – Por acaso não acha que sabemos que você já foi lacrado antes?

Peeves desviou o olhar de Remus e encarou o outro homem por alguns segundos, suas feições deixavam claramente o quão arrogante ele era a respeito daquilo. Suspirando, como se tentasse se acalmar, flutuou, então até ele e parou quando ficaram bem próximos, cara a cara:

- Mas não fui eliminado – Sorriu, prepotente, desaparecendo mais uma vez – Ora, não foi tão ruim! – Exclamou, soltando uma risada de deboche - Eu ainda vagava pela casa, só não podia me divertir... E isso estava me entediando muito, sabe? – Completou, soltando um muxoxo e voltando a aparecer, agora quase perto do teto – Mas agora... – Ele de uma pirueta graciosa no ar – Eu irei me diverti-ir – Cantarolou, rindo verdadeiramente agora.

Sirius resmungou alguma coisa e voltou a atirar no fantasma, que novamente desviara e desaparecera, fazendo a bala causar um furo no teto branco:

- É só isso que sabe fazer? – Sirius exclamou em voz alta, enquanto engatilhava a arma mais uma vez – Só sabe aparecer e desaparecer? – Ele riu.

- Sirius... Cuidado – Sussurrou Kingsley, cauteloso – Não sabemos ainda do que ele é capaz, pode ser um truque.

A risada ruidosa e insana de Peeves ecoou novamente pela casa, assustando aos quatro rapazes:

- É melhor você ouvir o careca... Sirius – Disse sem se materializar, jogando um certo excesso de sarcasmo ao pronunciar o nome do caçador – A não ser que você seja desobediente demais para ouvi-lo... Em todo caso... Já que acha que aparecer e desaparecer é o melhor que posso fazer...

Ele ficou em silêncio, deixando certa tensão cair sobre o lugar. Estaria ele planejando algo? Ou... Pior?

Os rapazes mais uma vez olharam rapidamente pela sala, Sirius ainda segurava a arma, pronto para atirar no primeiro instante que visse o fantasma aparecer novamente. Infelizmente, ele não teve tempo. Pois antes que pudesse perceber, um enorme vaso azulado saiu de uma mesinha no canto da sala e voou na direção de Black, que para desviar, jogou-se no chão, sendo atingido de raspão pelo artefato:

- Droga... – Resmungou Sirius, sentindo um fio de sangue escorrer de sua cabeça.

- Sirius! – Exclamaram os três companheiros em uníssono, tentando correr em direção a ele para verem se estava bem. Mas foram impedidos por alguma força invisível que os segurava.

- Contente agora? – Disse Peeves, reaparecendo sentado em cima do rapaz caído, com o semblante demonstrando satisfação, sua mão direita estava erguida na direção dos outros caçadores, mostrando que fora ele quem produzira a "barreira" – Acha mesmo que sou capaz de pouco?

Sirius fez mais um esforço para se levantar, mas era inútil, seu corpo também paralisara:

- Surpresa! – Exclamou o poltergeist, se inclinando para ver melhor o rosto do rapaz sob si – Você não vai se mover tão cedo... Ahh, não. Na verdade, eu gostei de você, é mais forte e teimoso do que parecia, e eu gosto disso... É mais... Divertido. – Ele ergueu a cabeça para o teto e fez uma cara fingida de como se estivesse pensando – Mas o que farei com você?

Enquanto o fantasma "pensava", os rapazes que até então estavam presos, começaram a sentir a barreira enfraquecer, e puderam se mover novamente. Com cautela, eles começaram a caminhar na direção de Sirius. A questão agora era distrair Peeves para livrar o colega e conseguir tempo para planejar como jogar o fantasma no porão.

Mas não conseguiram passar despercebidos:

- A propósito... – Comentou o poltergeist, ainda fitando o teto, e erguendo um dedo – Já conheceram Ivanna Anov? – Um som estranho foi ouvido do segundo andar, que mais pareciam passos, seguidos do som da respiração rápida e alta de uma mulher, como se ela precisasse de ar – Ah... Olha ela aí... – A voz de Peeves era de profundo desgosto.

Subitamente, duas mãos brancas e longas puxaram James, agarrando seu pescoço, tentando sufocá-lo. E das sombras surgiu a bailarina enfrentada por James e Remus, o furo do tiro que levara ainda estava marcando sua testa, bem como algumas marcas de queimadura, vindas da água benta.

Remus e Kingsley tentaram ajudá-lo, mas foram jogados longe por um segundo espírito: A garota que James vira no banheiro.

Kingsley bateu a cabeça com força na parede, caindo inconsciente no chão, Remus bateu as costas em uma mesa e caiu do lado do colega, mas logo tentava se erguer, mesmo que com dificuldade:

- Droga... King... – Resmungou Remus, com pouco sucesso por causa da dor, enquanto se apoiava em uma mesa para se erguer.

- Isso está mesmo ficando interessante! – Disse Peeves, se divertindo – É assim que eu gosto. Não dá para fazer quase nada com os velhotes, eles morrem muito rápido.

Lupin finalmente conseguira livrar Potter das mãos da fantasma, e ambos agora jogavam água benta e atiravam nas duas garotas. Nada parecia surtir algum efeito, embora elas demonstrarem dor e incômodo quando atingidos pelos objetos sagrados, continuavam a atacá-los com arranhões e golpes.

Para elas, era fácil erguê-los no ar e jogar os dois caçadores contra algum objeto ou até mesmo uma parede. E infelizmente, Sirius só podia assistir atônito, aos amigos feridos a quem não podia ajudar:

- Hm... – Fez Peeves – Mas ainda tem algo errado... Ainda está entediante... – Disse, se levantando e indo em direção as garotas mortas lentamente. Os olhos claros demonstrando uma certa malícia.

A luta contra elas ainda persistia, os caçadores já estavam enfraquecendo, mas por sorte as duas também perdiam suas forças.

Assim que notaram a presença do poltergeist, as duas assombrações pararam os ataques e paralisaram diante dele, dando espaço para os dois caçadores irem ajudar o colega que, mesmo sem estar próximo de Peeves, não podia se mover:

- Bem... – Peeves cruzou os braços – O que ainda fazem aqui? Pensei que já tivessem partido! – Ele riu – Vocês são patéticas, tão influenciáveis, tão... Tolas...

- Ataquem! – Sussurrou Sirius, entre os dentes, para os amigos que tentavam, inutilmente, erguê-lo.

Eles concordaram e se moveram na direção do fantasma. Mas este, sem sequer olhá-los, ergueu a mão e imediatamente lançou os dois contra a parede e os prendeu mais uma vez:

- Não conseguem sequer pará-los! – Continuou Peeves, ignorando os caçadores – São mais fracas do que eu pensava, não sei no que vocês serão úteis – Ele se virou para Sirius – Não acha?

Ele caminhou até a bailarina e segurou delicadamente em seu rosto, ela ainda permanecia imóvel, retendo aquela visão agourenta de poucos minutos atrás:

- Olhe... – Disse o fantasma, virando o rosto dela para Black – Uma graça, não? Pena que tão tola... Mas foi divertido ver sua vida inútil... E acabar com ela. – Ele soltou seu rosto e andou ao redor dela – Coitada... Perdeu a grande chance no balé russo, achava que o namorado a traía, não tinha amigos... Ela só queria alguém para conversar. E conseguiu! No começo ela achava que estava louca, depois achou que era alguma "dupla personalidade" por causa de toda sua depressão... Endoidou o marido, um pintor fracassado também... Pena que isso terminou em um auto-enforcamento... E no seu amado endoidando também, ao usar o corpo desfalecido dela para servir de modelo para sua última pintura, antes de também se matar... – Ele riu – Aquele quadro já devia ter sido queimado há muito tempo. Mas, não exagere como a querida Sarah aqui... – O fantasma caminhou até a garota de rosto queimado – Fugia de uma vida infeliz na cidade grande, mas acabou num caminho pior. Principalmente ao descobrir a história de nossa dançarina aqui... E de nos conhecer pessoalmente. Tentou queimar o quadro... Mas claro que não deixamos... E aqui ela está!

Os caçadores encaravam o poltergeist, perplexos, ele era terrível, mais do que imaginavam. Realmente eles não sabiam do que ele era capaz:

- Pena que a pequena Emily não está aqui para nos acompanhar, não é mesmo? – De repente, o palhaço de pano que estava no porão surgiu nas mãos de Peeves – Nunca mais vou me esquecer da cara que ela fez quando Frank, seu melhor amigo, até então imaginário, respondeu-lhe de verdade... E mandá-la fazer coisas ruins... Pena que o assassinato do irmão dela deu errado, quando este percebeu e a jogou escada abaixo... – Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e jogou o brinquedo longe, que evaporou no ar – Mas tudo sempre acabou rápido demais... Agora elas não passam de almas estúpidas que já não tem mais nenhuma serventia para mim. Sumam! Já disse que não faço idéia do que vocês ainda fazem aqui! Vocês são necessárias em outro lugar!

E de repente, sem ele erguer ao menos um dedo, sem fazer o menor movimento, as duas mortas começaram a estremecer compulsivamente, seus corpos se contorciam, e elas berravam de uma maneira estridente, até que desapareceram na frente dos caçadores, que estavam cada vez mais assustados:

- Pronto! – Exclamou Peeves, batendo as mãos como se quisesse limpá-las – Um problema a menos... Agora... – Ele se virou novamente para Sirius – Eu ainda não sei o que fazer com você...

Com um movimento sutil de mão, o poltergeist fez o rapaz caído se levantar, sem tocá-lo, e se aproximou lenta e perigosamente dele:

- Você parece ser bem resistente... Gosto disso... – Ele riu maliciosamente, sorrindo de lado. Sirius olhou-o desafiante.

- Há! Como se fosse normal meros fantasmas gostarem de algo... – Sirius exclamou debochadamente, tentando se soltar.

– E é bem agitado também! Estou gostando cada vez mais...

Ele mexeu a mão e Black perdeu completamente os movimentos de seu corpo, bem como começou a devanear e seus olhos perderam o foco, quase que num estado de hipnotismo.

**Peeves** observou um olhar enigmático o rapaz cair suavemente no chão, então se agachou, ficando em cima dos quadris do moreno:

- Vai ser um prazer... – Sussurrou – Um prazer matar você e tê-lo nesta casa comigo... – Seus olhos viraram, sutilmente, para Remus - Mas ehn, Lobo Mau... – Peeves chamou, atraindo a atenção de Lupin. – Vê se você gosta disso... – Disse, virando-se para trás, seu sorriso malicioso sempre em suas feições.

- Quê...? – O loiro perguntou confuso, olhando para o poltergeist que se encontrava alojado em cima do quadril do moreno, que parecia estar em estado de coma. – O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELE?! – Gritou, levantando-se e saindo do lado de Kingsley, apontando a arma para Peeves.

- Não... Não... Nem pense em dar mais um passo. – Peeves sorriu, no que fez o rapaz parar. – Você realmente quer me ver triste? Eu quero apenas me divertir um pouquinho. Quando eu era vivo... Nossa! Isso faz um bom tempo, enfim... Quando eu era vivo eu me divertia mais vendo as reações alheias do que sentindo-as. – Ele concluiu, recebendo apenas o olhar confuso de Remus como resposta.

- O que você está falando, seu idi...

- E então, Black? Gosta disso? – Ele perguntou, começando a se friccionar lentamente no moreno, ouvindo-o soltar um gemido.

- O... O...

- O... O... "O" o quê? – Peeves perguntou rindo, observando as feições do loiro. – Heh... Eu já sei. Vem aqui. – Ehamou, vendo-o ainda com os olhos arregalados e a boca entreaberta. – Pode vir, Lobo Mau. – ordenou, fazendo com que o outro andasse contra sua própria vontade.

Lupin continuou a andar. Suas pernas moviam-se sozinhas. Não queria admitir, Peeves era forte. Ele realmente não sabia como conseguiriam trancá-lo novamente. O poltergeist metido a comediante não era o mais forte dentre eles, Remus sabia, mas se fosse medir forças, Peeves era o mais forte com quem ele já lutara e isso chegava a assustá-lo. Pensando o quão idiota este pensamento era diante à sua profissão, o loiro sacudiu a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos e tentando achar um jeito de sair da hipnose.

- Perceba o quão voluptuoso isso é. – O poltergeist falou acenando, fazendo, assim, com que o mais novo se agachasse ao lado de Sirius que se contorcia ora sim, ora não. Lupin deixou seu braço cair molemente ao seu lado, soltando então a arma.

Chegando um pouco mais para cima, Peeves passou a friccionar sua mão no membro do comatoso. Novamente Sirius se remexeu e Remus não pôde fazer nada além de observar.

Sirius se remexia em baixo do poltergeist. Lupin tentava afastar tais pensamentos, mas Black era muito sensual. Sua boca estava entreaberta e um meio suspiro, meio gemido perpassou pelos lábios. Uma sensação incômoda se instalou no seu baixo-ventre e não! Aquilo não era nada bom:

- SIRIUS!? – Remus ouviu a voz de James, e voltou-se para ele com uma expressão surpresa. – Lupin?! – Exclamou, olhando de um para o outro e então para o poltergeist que nem ao menos dera atenção para ele. – O que esse canalha está... – Mas Potter não concluiu a frase. Fora arremessado para a parede atrás de si, caindo próximo de Shacklebolt.

- Canalha não. – Peeves falou zangado. – Mas então... – Continuou, voltando-se para Remus. – Onde paramos? Ah, sim! – Exclamou. Com um movimento simplório de mão, como se manobrasse um ventríloquo, Peeves fez com que Sirius se contorcesse e arqueasse sua mão e, pegando na nuca de Lupin, o trouxesse para baixo.

O loiro ofegou, o moreno abrira os olhos e estavam mais brilhantes que nunca. A proximidade entre eles iam se extinguindo, a boca rosada e úmida de Black ainda encontrava-se entreaberta. O coração do rapaz pulou uma batida, ele conseguia ouvir as marteladas indo de encontro ao seu tórax.

Já conseguia sentir a respiração morna e com aroma característico de menta. Ambas as bocas estavam a milímetros, Lupin fechou os olhos. Ele queria, mas... Sua mão tocou algo pontiagudo que estava no chão. Agarrando-o com força, rasgou seu pulso. O mais fundo que pôde, o mais doloroso que sua consciência **permitia.**

Percebendo que se cortara fundo demais a ponto de não poder segurar a arma, Remus pegou-a com a mão esquerda, se afastou o máximo que podia de Sirius e atirou no poltergeist.

Subitamente, um estrondo fez Sirius despertar. Peeves agora estava a alguns metros afastado dele. Um grande buraco estava aberto em seu peito, e outro havia dilacerado parte de seu braço e costelas, restando apenas restos carcomidos. Sua cabeça pendia para o lado, inconsciente, embora ainda estivesse em pé.

Sirius sentia-se zonzo. Era como se estivesse em um sono e lentamente despertasse dele. Por melhor que fosse a sensação, um frio o apossava gradualmente. Uma agonia sem igual o atingira e o que ele mais queria era acordar daquele sonho que tornara-se angustiante:

- Vem, Sirius! – Sibilou James, entre os dentes.

Black sacudiu a cabeça, voltando a si lentamente. Viu o fantasma dilacerado na sua frente, e atrás deste estava Remus segurando uma arma apontada para o poltergeist. Enquanto Potter mantinha a cabeça de Shacklebolt um pouco erguida, tornando visível um fio brilhante de sangue que corria por seu rosto negro, sob uma espécie de bandagem improvisada, feita com um lenço de Potter:

- Vem logo! – Exclamou Lupin.

Sirius sacudiu a cabeça mais uma vez, estava doendo muito. Ele correu para os amigos:

- Vocês estão bem? – Perguntou, estranhando sua voz sair rouca, ao se lembrar da situação dos amigos anteriormente.

Os dois rapazes, apesar de estarem coberto de arranhões e cortes que deixavam manchas em suas roupas, suspiraram de alívio ao ouvir o amigo falar:

- Vamos sobreviver! – Exclamou James, sorrindo – Estávamos preocupados com você, cara!

- Comigo? – Sirius apontou para si, surpreso – Vocês apanharam demais e se preocuparam comigo?

- Ora! Não estávamos sob tortura do poltergeist maluco ali... – James apontou para Peeves, ainda parado – Que aliás, é assustador...

- É! – Concordou Remus, agora abaixando a arma de Kingsley, mas sem tirar os olhos do fantasma – Não são alguns arranhões que vão nos matar. – Ele encarou Sirius e lembrando-se do ocorrido, corou e abaixou a cabeça, deixando o Black o encarar confuso.

- Você está bem, Six? – Potter perguntou, observando o outro com cautela.

- Eu... – Ele disse, se analisando. – Estou... Me sentindo... – Ele disse pausadamente, como se percebesse algo que não notara ainda. – Calma aí! Eu to... – Ele olhou para a sua calça. – Cara! O que houve enquanto eu estava inconsciente!? – Black praticamente gritou, olhando o volume em suas calças.

- O quê? – James perguntou, seguindo o olhar do amigo. – Sirius! Não sabia que você era chegado num poltergeist... – James retrucou entre debochado entre confuso.

- Idiota! O que aconteceu comigo? – Pediu desesperado. – Eu não lembro de nada!

- Não sei! – Falou, olhando para Remus agora. – Quem estava ao seu lado era Remus! – Imediatamente, Sirius pousou seu olhar no loiro, vendo o outro corar.

- Lupin... – chamou, deixando claro que queria uma explicação para estar naquele estado.

- Eu... Como eu poderia saber? – Urgiu. – Eu só tentei te tirar de lá!

- De lá onde? Isso é constrangedor! – Irritou-se o outro, achatando a mão no volume sem nenhum pudor. – Sai, sai... – Choramingou.

Lupin desviou o olhar, encarando James com uma sobrancelha arqueada. O loiro corou e Potter se virou para Sirius.

- Bem, que bom que você está bem. O problema é com King. – Comentou, olhando o homem.

- O que houve com ele? – Perguntou para James, que ainda o auxiliava.

- Bateu com a cabeça. Está bem, mas a batida foi feia! – Respondeu o rapaz – Eu improvisei alguma coisa, mas não sei se vai servir. Vamos precisar de uma ambulância quando acabarmos.

- SE acabarmos, certo? – Completou Remus, pessimista – Quero dizer... O que vamos fazer com ele agora? – Ele indicou Peeves com a cabeça – Quem sabe não é algum truque?

- Não sei... – Disse Sirius – Vamos levá-lo ao porão, certo? Afinal ele está... Alguma coisa...

- Parece desacordado... Acho! – Comentou James – Mas, sei lá... Nunca vi um fantasma "desacordado", muito menos assim... De repente é uma forma de poltergeists...

Mas suas palavras foram interrompidas por um estranho e grotesco ruído. Os olhos dos caçadores, atônitos, se voltaram para Peeves, que agora estava se contorcendo. Lentamente, suas enormes feridas foram se recompondo, osso por osso, veia por veia. Logo, havia apenas um grande buraco em suas roupas, sob as quais estava a pele agora "intacta", que mostrava apenas uns desenhos, como os de seus dedos, e algumas cicatrizes, que já deviam estar ali antes:

- Droga... Sussurrou Peeves, inclinando a cabeça para ver os danos – Doeu...

Com o canto dos olhos, o fantasma fitou Remus com desprezo e raiva, para ele, não era nada difícil saber quem foi o autor dos disparos.

Os três caçadores jovens rapidamente ficaram na frente de Kingsley, ainda desacordado. Todos apontavam as armas para o poltergeist, mas este apenas riu baixo e erguendo as mãos lançou-os através do batente da cozinha. Peeves foi caminhando na direção do aposento. Os rapazes, jogados no piso frio da cozinha, rapidamente procuraram algum lugar para ficarem de tocaia e tentarem atordoar mais uma vez o poltergeist. Mas Peeves foi mais rápido, e atravessando a parede em alta velocidade, ele agarrou Remus pelo pescoço e o ergueu:

- Você também é interessante, e forte... – Disse o fantasma – Está resistindo mesmo estando todo quebrado... – Ele estreitou os olhos – Mas ainda é inútil... Inútil... – Ele se aproximou do rapaz – Não vai conseguir me eliminar com míseros tiros...

James tentou intervir, mas novamente foi lançado para o outro lado da cozinha, batendo na parede e desviando a tempo de várias facas que voaram em sua direção, sendo pego de raspão no rosto e no braço:

- James! – Sussurrou Sirius, indo até ele.

- Não se preocupe comigo! – Sussurrou em resposta – Mas... O Remus...

Os dois encararam o poltergeist, ainda segurando Remus. Este arfava, Peeves o segurava com muita força, bloqueando a passagem de ar do rapaz, ele se sufocaria logo se nada fosse feito:

- Droga! – Resmungou Black, trincando os dentes, furioso – Precisamos pensar em algo.

- Temos que livrar o Remus dele! – Sussurrou James.

Lupin fechou os olhos, como se aquilo o ajudasse a manter a calma, e sua pele começava a ganhar uma tonalidade arroxeada, os dois caçadores precisavam fazer algo, e rápido:

- James... – Chamou Sirius, surpreso.

O amigo o encarou, curioso:

- O que foi? – Indagou, estranhando o sorriso que se formara no rosto do colega em uma hora tão crítica.

Sem responder, Black apontou para algo do lado do outro. Potter olhou para seu lado esquerdo, onde o amigo apontava e também sorriu ao ver a porta do porão, aberta, bem ao seu lado:

- Sei o que podemos fazer! – Disse Sirius, ansioso.

Enquanto isso, Lupin começava a se debater, querendo se livrar da mão que o sufocava de maneira torturante. Peeves prolongava o sofrimento de Remus, afrouxando um pouco a mão que apertava sua traquéia, deixando-o respirar um pouco, para logo depois apertar com mais força:

- Ahh... – Fez o poltergeist em tom baixo, fechando os olhos momentaneamente – Fazia tempo que não sentia isso... – Agora ele abriu os olhos, as órbitas branco-azuladas brilhando de raiva, mas ao mesmo tempo mostrando uma certa malícia. Aquilo parecia ser realmente prazeroso para ele – O prazer de ver a morte passar diante dos olhos dos outros... – Ele falou, rindo logo em seguida – Poderia ficar aqui para sempre...

- Hey! – Gritou Sirius, de repente, interferindo.

Peeves o ignorou, mas não por muito tempo, pois logo um tiro atravessava o braço que segurava Remus, arrancando-o e fazendo o rapaz cair, se livrando o que o sufocava.

Imediatamente, o poltergeist voou na direção de Black, jogando-o escada abaixo, James correu para Remus:

- Está tudo bem? – Exclamou Potter, preocupado.

Lupin, que tossia copiosamente, acenou rapidamente com a cabeça, indicando que sim:

- Então vem comigo! – Exclamou novamente, ajudando o outro a se levantar e correndo para o porão logo em seguida.

Sirius foi lançado com tanta força, que "pulou" os degraus e foi direto ao chão, derrapando até quase bater na parede oposta.

Ainda bem, pensou o rapaz, vendo o poltergeist flutuando atrás dele:

- Você está pedindo para morrer, não é? – Disse Peeves, agarrando Black pela camisa – Vai ser extremamente prazeroso acabar com você.

Sirius, não se sabe se foi lapso de tensão ou de propósito, deixou um meio sorriso escapar:

- Não... – Disse em tom baixo – Tenho tendências suicidas... Mas não é pra tanto!

Subitamente Black se impulsionou para trás, encostando-se à parede. Peeves, que ainda o segurava, deveria ser puxado junto, se sua mão não tivesse batido em uma barreira invisível:

- O que... – Disse ele, realmente surpreso, enquanto se levantava e fitava o chão: Estava bem em cima do desenho feito anteriormente por Sirius.

- Surpresa! – Disse o caçador – Você não vai sair daí tão cedo! – Repetiu, relembrando uma fala anterior do poltergeist.

Peeves riu, ironicamente:

- Eu sempre caio nessa... – Ele revirou os olhos – Tenho um fraco por matar... Gente como você... – Ele passou a mão pela parede, querendo medir o quanto sólida ela deveria ser – Mas... Como? – Indagou.

- Agradeça ao "velhote" do Aberforth! – Exclamou James, triunfante, enquanto chegava ao chão do porão, auxiliando Remus – Muito bem, Sirius! – Disse.

- Há! – Fez Black para o amigo – Eu disse que isso não acontecia só nos filmes!

- É... Devo admitir que você ainda me surpreende... – Concordou James, rindo enquanto retirava um papel dobrado do bolso da calça – Muito bem, quem faz as honras?

Remus, que estava encostado na parede, ainda recuperando o fôlego, se prontificou:

- Eu leio a magia! – Disse, indo até James para pegar o papel, mas sendo impedido por Black.

- Tem certeza? – Perguntou ele, com o tom preocupado – Você acabou de...

Remus sentiu a pele de suas bochechas queimarem violentamente, e se desviou do colega, pegando o papel de Potter e indo até a barreira:

- Eu estou bem! Sério! – Disse ele, enquanto caminhava.

Black estranhou o modo como Remus agira, mas havia praticamente acabado de conhecê-lo, portanto devia ser algo novo para ele. Black até arriscou perguntar o que havia acontecido enquanto estava desacordado, mas James desconversou, dizendo que ele fecharia o lacre, e que era melhor Sirius o auxiliar caso alguma coisa:

- Muito bem... – Sussurrou Remus para si mesmo, abrindo o papel e passando os olhos rapidamente pelo texto sublinhado e fitando Peeves que agora estava sentado no chão, com o tédio estampado no rosto, enquanto desenhava alguma coisa no chão sagrado.

O fantasma percebeu que era encarado e ergueu os olhos:

- Ora,ora... Não sabia que entendia de exorcismo... – Comentou – Vamos ver se você é bom mesmo!

Lupin não respondeu, apenas se ocupou em começar a ler as palavras. Quando começou, Peeves se levantou e foi o mais próximo que a barreira permitia:

- Você gostou, não é mesmo? – Sussurrou o poltergeist, se apoiando na parede invisível com as mãos – Acha que eu não sei o que está pensando... Ahh... Quem sabe se você não tivesse atirado...

- Ignore-o, Remus! – Exclamou James – Ele só está tentando confundi-lo! Continue a leitura!

Lupin fez o que o amigo dissera, e, embora querendo muito responder às investidas do poltergeist, continuou a leitura em tom alto:

- Você é realmente surpreendente! – Continuou Peeves, andando pelo campo de energia – Nesse ritmo vou ser lacrado num segundo.

- Não está preocupado? – Questionou Sirius desconfiado, fitando o fantasma.

Peeves apontou para si mesmo:

- Eu? – Ele deu de ombros – Claro que não! Como eu disse, não é tão ruim ser lacrado! Eu ainda posso vagar pela casa! Posso sair quando menos esperarem! – Ele encarou o chão – É só... O amigo de vocês voltar e desfazer aquilo ali – Peeves apontou para o lacre ainda aberto.

Black ficou surpreso ao ouvir aquelas palavras, e rapidamente caminhou até ele. James ainda dizia para Remus não parar a leitura. Um halo de energia começava a se formar em torno do círculo desenhado:

- O que você disse? – Perguntou Sirius, irritado – Quem te libertou? Quem foi?

Peeves encostou as costas na barreira:

- Talvez eu saiba... Talvez eu não saiba o nome dele... – Disse – Além disso,... Por que eu diria? – Ele virou o rosto para ver Black melhor e sorriu – É mais divertido assistir vocês pensarem nisso. Mas devo dizer, "pequeno gafanhoto", nada é o que parece ser!

- Fala logo! – Bradou Black, quase querendo interromper a leitura do colega.

- Não! Além disso, ele me disse que era por uma boa causa... Algo do gênero... – O poltergeist caminhou até o centro do círculo, calmamente – Quem sabe já não "aconteceu"... – O raio de luz ficou mais intenso – Bem, já vou indo! Vejo vocês por aí! Até... Quem sabe... Mais tarde, certo?

E, mal acabando de pronunciar aquelas palavras, Remus finalizou a leitura, e o raio de energia cobriu o poltergeist, virando um facho. O facho vagou até o lacre, penetrando-o. Rapidamente James correu com um frasco contendo um estranho líquido vermelho, que não era tinta, e usando um pequeno pincel, fechou o pedaço em falta do lacre. Fechando, finalmente, a alma de Peeves ali.

O silêncio tomou a casa, o símbolo no chão desaparecera, e eles logo trataram de esconder o lacre do poltergeist para que ninguém mais o soltasse. Terminado o serviço, os três encostaram na parede e deslizaram até o chão, ofegantes. A batalha com Peeves os deixaria cansados por mais ou menos um mês, sem hipérbole.

- Terminamos... Certo? – Perguntou Remus exausto.

- Se não terminou... Eu queimo a casa... – Respondeu James, quase deitando no chão – O que fazemos agora?

- Você chama a polícia... – Disse Sirius para James – Chame quem quiser...

- Certo... – Concordou James, tirando o celular do bolso e discando 999 - ... E qual vai ser a desculpa?

- Deixa comigo... – Disse Sirius.

--

-... Alunos drogados? – Repetiu Greyback, enquanto anotava alguma coisa em um bloco de papel.

A casa estava rodeada de carros de polícia e ambulâncias. Sirius e James estavam sentados na traseira de um dos veículos, enquanto Kingsley e Remus, cada um deitado em uma maca, eram colocados dentro de outra ambulância. Os dois rapazes estavam sendo interrogados pelo policial:

- É! – Disse Sirius – Traziam facas com eles, e falavam coisas do tipo "Somos os cavaleiros do apocalipse" e coisa e tal... Estavam completamente drogados!

Greyback ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas anotava tudo que ele dizia:

- Certo... E... Vocês se feriram...? – Ele apontou para cada um dos presentes.

Os dois se encararam, preocupados:

-... Já assistiu "O Massacre da Serra Elétrica"? – Perguntou James para o guarda, e este assentiu com a cabeça – Então! Foi quase isso! Mas os alunos... Vocês deviam checar se aconteceu algum assalto a um açougue recentemente... Porque esses alunos tinham uns cutelos enormes, sabe? E bom, acho que era efeito da droga, mas eles estavam mais fortes do que aparentavam!

- E não eram poucos! – Completou Black – Eram uns quatro, senão cinco!

- Certo, certo... – Disse o policial, terminando de anotar e guardando o bloco dentro do casaco – Eu vou checar algumas fichas e fazer algumas ligações, o de rotina para saber se vocês falam a verdade e se só não estão... Erm... Atordoados com esta noite. Por ora... – O celular dele começou a tocar – Mas que... Enfim, por ora, entrem na ambulância, vão para o hospital, façam seus exames e depois eu ligo para vocês novamente! – Ele pegou o aparelho e se afastou para atendê-lo.

Imediatamente dois paramédicos apareceram e guiaram os dois rapazes para a ambulância:

- Você não tinha uma desculpa melhor? – Sussurrou James, nervoso – É claro que ele estranhou!

- Bah – Fez Sirius – Os policiais sempre suspeitam! Já inventamos cada coisa, mas nunca fomos investigados! Sossegue!

- Tá! – Fez James – Então explica porque essa agitação toda lá fora!

- Hein? – Estranhou Sirius, se inclinando para ver o que estava acontecendo na rua.

Os policiais aceleraram o passo e corriam para suas respectivas viaturas, Greyback acabara de desligar o celular e falava alguma coisa através do rádio da polícia, parecia apressado e preocupado. Em alguns minutos ele desligara o aparelho e correu em direção à ambulância onde estavam os caçadores, entrando na mesma:

- Temos um sério problema! – Disse ele, assim que entrou tenso.

* * *

**Hilson**...Sacaram?Hilson...Hehehehe, não é um trocadilho com Hilton!...Quem assiste House aí?Bem... Fiquem de olho em House e Wilson (6)

**Cavalo do Lago de Iverness** aka Monstro do Lago Ness, segundo o Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam, o maior Cavalo do Lago do mundo se encontra no Lago Ness, na escócia, e assume a forma de um plessiossauro (Um dinossauro, galere XD)...Eu não sei explicar mto bem o que seria um cavalo do lago... Resumindo é um cavalo... Que vive em lagos e pode assumir formas variadas :D!

**Hog's Head** – O Cabeça de Javali, bar que ficava em Hogsmead e também era de Aberforth, lembram?

**Emily Rose**... Sabe, do fiiilme, "O Exorcismo de Emily Rose"... Admito que eu não vi o filme, mas vi uma foto da "Emily Rose" verdadeira e... Não era uma coisa muito bonita de se ver FIKDIK #joinha#.

**Fadas Mordentes**, também presentes nos Animais Fantásticos... Umas fadinhas pé-no-saco que...Mordem... E são peludas e tem dois pares de braços, hahahaha...

**Joker** Coringa... Iiiissso... O do Batman mesmo XD e **Jigsaw** O Jiggy, galere, o "Iwannaplayagamewithyou" bonequinho (irc) do Jogos Mortais XD!

**Jack In The Box** são aqueles bonecos que pulam pra fora de caixas, sabe? Você roda uma manivela, toca uma musiquinha e PLAM ele pula pra fora e te assusta... Suuuper legal ¬¬... Enfim, muitas vezes ele é considerado assustador, so...

**Xilogravura **é uma técnica de gravura do século XVI, aproximadamente, onde se usa madeira como matiz e possibilita a reprodução em papel ou um suporte (**Fonte:** Wiki ;D)

"**Síndrome de Bathory" **É uma menção a condessa Elizabeth Bathory, uma moça... Piradinha... Que acreditava que tomando banho do sangue de pessoas inocentes, ela viveria para sempre. É acusada de mais de 600 assassinatos, de ser uma "Lobsiomem" (Lobsmuié como está num gibi meu XD) e de ser Vampira...

Admito que eu a achei... Demais... OO... MAS NÃO "DEMAIS" NO SENTIDO "DELSA QUERO SER QUE NEM ELA QUANDO EU CRESCER"... Demais no sentido de... Bah, não sei explicar... De qualquer maneira ela matou 600 pessoas, e não pôde ser julgada... ISSO é radical... É tipo o Tio Jack (O estripador XD)... Mata 6 e SOME!!Cara... Eu adoro isso XD!

**Mas nenhum deles fez coisas certas, e as crianças não devem fazer isso em casa!!**

**¹³** Menção ao filme... Tchans... Poltergeist XD!!Altamente recomendado :DDD

**The Fallen Ballerina **significa "A Bailarina Caída", nome perfeito p/ um quadro alokamente assombrado XD!

**Amityville- **Do filme "Horror Em Amityville", acho que já mencionei aqui, enfim...LEGAL DEMAIS, vejam XD!

**Katrin Malen **...Brrr...Tremo só de pensar XD! Esse é o verdadeiro nome da FAMOSÉRRIMA Menina do Corredor/da Indonésia ...AQUELA foto famoooosa que tem aquela menina de preto no corredor "credoincruiz"... "Não olhe por mais de um minuto nos olhos dela que ela vai aparecer e uma coisa horrível vai acontecer", blá,blá,blá...

"**Hikaaa...Não conheço o.o..."**

...Está na hora de conhece-er (6), é só digitar no Google... É a foto 3D, não tem como errar XD!

Terminou?BENZADELSA nunca mais menciono tanta coisa assim numa fic...MENTIRA 8D!

Hika também é cultura XD!!Dessa vez não coloquei os números pq me perdi geral neles...E aposto que vcs também...Eu vou pensar em outra coisa XD!!

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do cap., peço mais uma vez desculpas pela demora, e agradeço à todos que tiveram paciência de chegar até aqui!Hahahahaha!

O cap.7 já está sendo produzido, vivaaaa, e bem, como já disse "Demora mas vem" XD!!E é AGORA QUE TÁ FICANDO BÃÃÃO :DDDDDDDDDDD!!

Quero agradecer à todos que comentaram: **Deni, Mirzam Black, Ju K.Lender, ****Lycanrai Moraine****, Hanae** (Sam ¬¬), **Yamamori.Fuyuki, Thá Madden** (Vê se comenta como gente, ô criatura...BRIMKS XD!), **Aplisia Scoville**** e ... Indefinida... **XD!

Continuem comentando e lendo \o/!!Fico muito feliz com os comentários de vocês!

**Título e Trecho:** Haunted - Evanescence

ATÉ O CAP.7, GALERE #aparata#!

Fiquem com os recados das alokas das betas oo...:

**Sam (beta) falando:** É o seguinte, rapá, eu ficay SEIS horas betando esta maravilha gostosérrima de ler, #, então eu acho muito, muito, MUITO bom este capítulo receber umas... seilá, dez reviews no mínimo!

Não! Voldemort não irá te mandar um Avada, eu não te mandaray um Crucius e muito menos a Bellatrix vai lhe torturar, mas a minha penha (basilisco, pal, pintinho, semehada, bilau, pênis...) vai atrofiar seu cu, UU!! (q) I'M SERIOUS! :D

**Thá (outra beta quebra galho, mas mais gostchosa, linda e cheirosa) falando:** Bom, a Sam tratou de ameaçar então, hm... Só tenho a dizer que eu acho que mesmo depois de 37 séculos sem postar, esse capítulo GIGAAAANTE compensa. É bom que vocês gostem. Porque senão serão DUAS penhas que vão atrofiar vossos cus. :)

Acabay ameaçando, anyway. Faz paaaaaaaaaaarte do meu shooow... (8)

**Mas de uma coisa eu dou o direito a vocês de reclamar:** Ou a Gi bota logo algo MAIS SiRem nessa booooshta (not) ou ELA vai ver o que é ser atrofiada. :)


	7. Filth In The Beauty Parte 1

**Avisos: **LOLEEEEEE, alguém ainda se lembra?Uhauahuahuahuaha.

Quanto...Quanto...QUANTO TEMPO!

Mas eu nunca me esqueci dessa fic, nunquinha!(L)!. Decerto, esse cap já estava pronto fazia um tempãããããão, mas muitas coisas aconteceram, e eu acabei deixando de lado!Mil perdões!

Pelo menos está aqui, né? Depois de tanto tempo! E está grande!

Maaass, **UM AVISO IMPORTANTE: **Eu vou dar uma MEEEEGA reformada nessa fic XD!Tava relendo, durante esses tempos, e percebi que o site cortou alguns pedaços, tem alguns erros de continuidade que não foram notados, coisas que eu mudei de idéia XDD, então... Pra quem tá gostando da fic, fique de olho, idem aos novos leitores!

**Agradecimentos:** Quero agradecer à todos que comentaram no cap. 6!E especialmente à Aki-chan e minha filhota Star, que me deram um ânimo legal pra postar essa fic!Suas lindas!

No mais, agradeço à minha beta e filhota linda, Sam!

VAMOS AO CAPÍTULO LOGO XD!

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**07. Filth In The Beauty**

_"The reverse side of beauty (O lado contrário da beleza)_

_It dyed by beloved filth. (É tingido pela amada infecção)"_

_

* * *

_

-... E então, o pai resolveu perguntar ao filho: – "Filho...", começou ele em um certo dia, – "Você não sente falta da sua mãe?" –, o garoto olhou para ele, estranhando o comportamento do pai, mas nada disse, deixando o pai continuar, – "Afinal, faz tempo que ela não vem em casa..." – comentou, coçando a nuca. – "Do que você está falando, pai?" –, perguntou o menino por fim, fazendo o pai se espantar, – "A mamãe está **bem atrás de você**..." – O garoto de cabelos escuros terminou sua narrativa e fitou os três amigos que a ouviam.

- Aiii! – Exclamou uma das garotas, morena e de longos cabelos negros, colocando as mãos fechadas perto do rosto – Que horror, Seamus! – exclamou horrorizada.

- Essa foi bem legal! – Comentou o outro rapaz ao lado da garota que gritara – Onde você a ouviu?

- É só uma coisa que Dean me contou antes das férias – Disse Seamus indiferente.

A segunda garota, ao lado da morena, suspirou:

- Pois eu a achei bem chata – Disse Ginny entediada, se encostando na parede de pedras da escola.

Os presentes encararam a ruiva, alguns com olhares de tédio, pois não era a primeira história que ela achava entediante. Mas antes que algum deles pudessem se manifestar sobre o assunto, um ruído foi ouvido, um estranho som arfante:

- Estão ouvindo? – Parvati perguntou, sentindo o coração parar uma batida.

- O quê...? – Indagou Cedric, o garoto ao lado de Parvati, mas logo em seguida olhando em volta, de súbito - Espera... Também estou ouvindo. – Cedric murmurou.

Ginny cruzou os braços e bufou:

- É chuva, gente. – Falou impaciente. – Começou a chover, nada demais, Parvati. – Reclamou com a morena, que ainda olhava em volta, tensa.

- Impossível! Não tinha uma nuvem no céu hoje à tarde! – Exclamou cética.

- De tarde... – Ginny disse, conferindo o relógio, meia-noite e meia – O tempo muda, sabia? Mas... Se preferir, dizemos que não está chovendo. É apenas a precipitação do vapor gasoso que se transformou em líquido caindo sobre nós, seres humanos. – A ruiva comentou sarcástica.

- Ha, ha. – Parvati ironizou, começando a irritar-se com a atitude da colega.

- Ginny, não vamos brigar, por favor. – Cedric pediu, fazendo sinal para que ela se acalmasse.

Mas Ginny nada fez, apenas revirou os olhos e os voltou para a janela, assistindo aos pingos que começavam a cair na grande vidraça perto de si. – Vamos apenas continuar...

- Continuar? – Exclamou Parvati, surpresa – Mas...

Ginny se afastou da parede e fitou a colega, incrédula:

- Não sei como você pode se assustar com isso, Parvati! – Exclamou, fazendo a outra fitar Cedric, tentando conseguir apoio.

Mas o rapaz suspirou:

- Não é seguro... Parvati está certa, o melhor seríamos ir embora... – Disse sem tirar o semblante sério do rosto ao ver Ginny fechar a cara pra ele e Parvati respirar um pouco mais aliviada – Mas... – Ele continuou, e o olhar da morena ao seu lado se tornou incrédulo – Não podemos parar até terminarmos os contos...

Ginny agora o encarava surpresa com o que ouvira:

- Ced... – Começou – Você tem... Medo ou algo assim?

- Você sabe que eu não acredito e nem desacredito em fantasmas... Prefiro respeitá-los – Respondeu o rapaz, sem alterar a voz sensata para a garota impaciente. – Mas...

- Mas...? – Repetiu Ginny, impaciente.

- Bom, até agora, nenhuma história te agradou – Continuou Cedric, tentando abafar rapidamente o "A não ser as suas..." que Parvati sibilou para Ginny, irritada.

- Bah! – Exclamou a ruiva ao ouvir aquelas palavras - Quer saber? – Disse, erguendo as mãos, como se estivesse se rendendo – Isto não está funcionando! Esta... "brincadeira" não parece atrair nem o Gasparzinho!Ainda acho melhor usarmos a Ouija.

- A idéia dos "100 Contos de Terror¹" foi toda sua! – Relembrou Cedric.

- A idéia de tentar "convocar" a Myrtle foi toda sua também... – Completou Parvati, ríspida.

Os quatro adolescentes, Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil e Cedric Diggory ficaram em silêncio, enquanto outro raio iluminava a noite.

Weasley, que tinha certa "curiosidade" sobre brincar com coisas que não se devem mexer, chamara os amigos para passarem uma noite no colégio e tentarem convocar a Moaning Myrtle com a ajuda de um livro que Ginny trouxera consigo própria.

- Aliás... – Comentou Seamus, quebrando o silêncio e tentando amenizar a possível discussão que se formava – Você ainda não nos contou como conseguira o livro, Ginny.

A ruiva pegou o livro que estava no centro do círculo que eles formavam e o segurou como se fosse algo precioso:

- Eu peguei do Abe... – Disse ela em tom baixo como se toda a escola fosse ouvir – Eu o ouvi discutindo com o tal de Moody sobre esse livro, diziam que deviam jogá-lo fora, faltava pouco para o bar fechar, acho que eles nem me notaram ali, limpava uma das mesas do fundo. Então os dois largaram o livro ali, acredito que para buscar mais itens inúteis, e então... Eu o peguei.

- E o que o velhote do Aberforth estaria fazendo com um livro desses? – Indagou Parvati, desconfiada.

- Sei lá! – Respondeu Ginny – Eu já disse a vocês que achava que ele estava ficando caduco... Ele deve ter pirado e... Sei lá, comprou esse livro... Algo assim. – Ela suspirou e jogou novamente o livro no meio do círculo – Enfim... Vamos fazer o que agora? Esse treco não está funcionando mesmo!

- Você tem certeza que é para atrair espíritos?Não é para barrá-los? – Perguntou Cedric, intrigado.

- Se fosse para barrar não estaríamos contando histórias de terror! – Respondeu Seamus – Além disso, o livro dizia claramente que dependendo do nível da história, os fantasmas mais fortes iriam querer participar... Coisa e tal... Típico tema de filme de terror japonês.

- E você acha que essa brincadeira é de onde? – Sobrepôs Ginny, arrogante.

Nesse momento, outro relâmpago riscou o céu com violência, trazendo consigo uma chuva mais pesada. Parvati voltou a olhar ao seu redor, nervosa:

- Eu quero ir embora – Disse - Deve estar caindo granizo! E... – A menina se calou ao passo que um relâmpago silencioso iluminou todo o ambiente, mostrando um vulto de uma mulher pálida, de roupas cinza e soberanas, que desapareceu segundos após o olhar de Parvati recair sobre ela.

A morena, mesmo com o repentino relâmpago, sentiu suas pupilas se dilatarem ainda mais, seu coração acelerar quase que lentamente, para depois bater de um jeito desenfreado. Sentiu suas mãos tremerem e a área por volta do seu pescoço, nuca e têmpora umedecer.

Parvati abriu a boca, tentando fazer seu coração se acalmar, titubeou:

- Gen... Gente! – Chamou, apontando para o fim do corredor.

Todos, exceto Ginny, que bufou, olharam para onde o dedo trêmulo de Parvati apontava ao mesmo tempo em que outro trovão iluminava o local, sendo seguido de um som aterrador que fizeram todos estremecerem e Parvati soltar um gritinho enquanto olhava para trás assustada:

- Por favor... – Esganiçou-se a garota, nervosa – Por favor... Ginny... Vamos em...

- Sem chance! – Interveio Ginny, dando um fim naquele 'showzinho'. – Não iremos embora antes de conseguirmos o que viemos fazer. – Reclamou e sua voz deixava claro que uma discussão sobre ir ou não embora estava fora de cogitação. – E nem adianta dizer algo como: Eu vi um fantasma, ó! Estou com medo! – Fez em um tom falso de medo.

- Ah, Ginny... – Sussurrou Parvati – Eu não quero mais ficar aqui... Eu estou com um pressentimento horrível! – Exclamou, ocultando o que vira. – Por favor! Nem está dando certo...

- Não está dando certo mesmo! – Sobrepôs Ginny – Com medrosos como vocês, tenho certeza que esse "jogo" não vai mais pra frente...

- E o que sugere? – Indagou Seamus, indiferente – Vamos para a Ouija?

A ruiva ficou pensativa por alguns segundos:

- Hm... Não... – Disse, se levantando subitamente – Eu tenho uma idéia melhor!

- Ginny... – Alertou Parvati, nervosa – O que você vai...?

- Acho que devíamos sair pelo andar à procura dela! – Disse, como se fosse algo comum.

- O que? – Exclamou Parvati, incrédula – Não!Não mesmo!Eu já estou feliz de este jogo não estar funcionando, e ainda você quer que nós procuremos por ela? Jamais!

A ruiva suspirou mais uma vez, impaciente e encarou os rapazes num convite silencioso para segui-la, mas estes também se recusaram:

- Acho que a Parvati tem razão, Ginny – Concordou Cedric – Afinal, sequer sabemos se ela existe mesmo!E você sabe muito bem o que aconteceu com a Tonks aqui...

- Bah!Ninguém sabe quem a matou! – Retrucou Weasley – O que vocês têm é medo de darem de cara com um... Um... Fantasminha!

A ruiva ficou em silêncio e encarou os colegas por alguns minutos... Estavam com medo, tinha certeza disso!Por fim, ela cruzou os braços e deu as costas para os colegas, adentrando mais no corredor:

- Hey! – Exclamou Seamus – Aonde você pensa que vai?

- Eu vou sozinha! – Gritou ela em resposta.

- Ginny! – Exclamou Parvati, temerosa – Volta! Não podemos deixar o círculo até...

Mas a ruiva ergueu a mão, dispensando as palavras da morena. Weasley então se virou para um outro corredor, deixando os três colegas para trás, que apenas se entreolharam:

- Teimosa... – Suspirou Parvati.

A ruiva caminhou rapidamente um bom pedaço do corredor escuro que surgiu, olhando por cada porta de madeira escura que emoldurava as paredes, "Bando de medrosos", pensava ela, à medida que ia reduzindo o passo. Aquilo já estava ficando sem graça, e ela pensava seriamente em ir embora.

Ginny ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, observando o resto do corredor que faltava percorrer. Era imenso, escuro e curiosamente misterioso. Aquele andar estava lacrado à mais de vinte anos, mas dava para sentir que ele não ficara vazio durante todo esse tempo. E não era só por causa dos alunos curiosos que encorajavam de entrar ali, de vez em quando.

A ruiva riu baixo, devia estar ficando maluca ao pensar que podia ter algum fantasma por ali. Decidida, ela deu meia-volta e se preparou para voltar ao grupo.

Mas mal ela dera as costas para aquela imensidão negra, um vento frio percorreu seu corpo. Ela se abraçou, amaldiçoando qualquer um de seus colegas que havia aberto a janela. Mais um trovão riscara o céu, enquanto a chuva aumentava. Irritada, ela começou a caminhar.

Deu três passos e parou.

Sentiu algo atrás de si.

Com o canto dos olhos, ela examinou o que podia do corredor à suas costas. E pôde perceber um rápido movimento saindo de uma sala e entrando no banheiro que havia logo em frente.

Rapidamente, Ginny se virou a tempo de ver longos cabelos escuros e um pedaço de uma vestimenta branca desaparecer pela porta, que se fechou devagar.

Suspirou, e revirou os olhos:

- Muito engraçado, Parvati! – Exclamou ela, irônica – Até parece que você vai me assustar assim! – Rapidamente ela se dirigiu ao banheiro. No fundo, se perguntava como não havia visto a colega passar por ela, mas logo concluiu que devia ter algum atalho em alguma classe, como havia em algumas nos andares abaixo, onde estudavam.

Ela parou a alguns metros da porta e cruzou os braços ao ouvir um barulho vindo de dentro do aposento:

- Pode sair, eu vi você entrar! – Exclamou ela – Você não é muito boa nisso! – Sem obter resposta, Weasley deu mais alguns passos para frente – Isso está ficando realmente um saco, dá para sair daí?

Mas no instante em que ela encostou na maçaneta da porta, alguém tocou seu ombro. Ginny deu um pulo e se virou rapidamente, assustada.

Era Seamus, que agora a fitava com um sorriso torto:

- Ah, Seamus! – Exclamou ela mentalmente aliviada, embora não quisesse admitir isso – O que você quer?

- Não queria te assustar – Respondeu o rapaz, ainda sorrindo – Mas é que achamos melhor vir procurá-la.

- Se você considera o plano de vocês como um modo de busca... – Retrucou ela – E eu não estou assustada!

Finnigan ergueu uma sobrancelha, enquanto a ruiva novamente se voltava para a porta do banheiro:

- Plano? – Estranhou – Do que está falando...?

Ginny se voltou para ele, com as feições irônicas:

- Ah, nããão! – Fez ela, sarcástica – "Não sei do que você está falando!" – Imitou, fazendo uma cara facilmente assustada – Acha que eu não vi a Parvati entrar fantasiada de fantasma no banheiro?

- A Parvati? – Seamus agora ficava realmente sério e preocupado – Do que está falando? Quando eu saí ela ainda estava com Cedric.

- Eu não vou cair nessa, Seamus! Não mesmo! – Reclamou Ginny, cada vez mais nervosa – Eu a vi entrar no banheiro! E devo dizer que não teve a menor graça!

- Ginny... – Alertou o rapaz, apreensivo – É melhor nós voltarmos...

- Ihh... – Fez ela, interrompendo-o – Ficou assustado agora? Quem é que me dizia que "Não tinha medo do Andar da Myrtle" desde a sétima série?

- E eu ainda não tenho medo! – Retrucou ele – Só estou dizendo que é melhor voltarmos, os outros devem estar nos esp...

- Nos esperando? – Completou ela – Só se for para fazerem mais cena! Eu vou provar a você que a Patil está aí dentro.

- Não, Ginny! – Exclamou Seamus quando a viu girar a maçaneta – Não fa...

Mas era tarde demais, a porta se encontrava aberta, e a ruiva havia inclinado a cabeça para examinar o interior:

- Parvati... – Chamou ela – Pode parar de se esconder porque eu e o Seamus já sabemos que é você! Foi muuuito engraçado de sua parte – Finalizou ela, irônica – Mas já vamos embora... Você não quer ficar trancada aqui... Né? – Ela se afastou para fitar o colega, ainda com a mão na maçaneta – Não vai me ajudar?

Seamus levou alguns segundos para responder, fitava a amiga com um olhar assustado:

-... Você sabe que banheiro é este... Né? – Foi a resposta de Finnigan, realmente tenso.

- Hã? – Fez ela, não entendendo a reação de Seamus – Do que está...

Mas ela não teve tempo de perguntar, pois rapidamente foi puxada banheiro adentro por uma mão branca e ensangüentada:

- GINNY! – Berrou Seamus, agora apavorado enquanto escutava os gritos de pavor da colega, juntamente com uma respiração arfante e rouca de raiva.

O rapaz não sabia o que fazer, tudo que passou pela sua cabeça naquele momento foi correr para alertar os colegas perto da saída que alguém – ou algo – pegara Weasley. Imediatamente ele se afastou do banheiro, o mais rápido que pôde, ainda ouvindo os gritos de desespero e dor da ruiva, podia ouvir seu nome entre um grito e outro, queria ajudá-la, mas tinha medo do que, ou melhor, quem, poderia encontrar:

- CEDRIC, PARVATI! – Berrou ele, assim que avistou a "esquina" do corredor aonde eles se encontravam, podia sentir que agora não estava mais sozinho, os gritos cessaram, e aquela respiração parecia seguí-lo com velocidade.

Os dois colegas se viraram rapidamente para o fim do corredor, e viram o rapaz virar a curva e aparecer disparado e desesperado:

- Seamus? – Exclamou Parvati, se levantando assustada – O que houve, que gritos fo...

- A Ginny! – Respondeu ele, ainda gritando – A Gin...

Mas, como a outra, ele também não teve tempo te terminar, pois algo o agarrou pelas pernas, arrastando-o de volta para o corredor.

Imediatamente, Parvati berrou, começando a chorar de desespero. Cedric ficou à frente dela, ambos estáticos, seus corpos perderam os movimentos, tudo que conseguiam fazer era chamar pelo rapaz, que tentava inutilmente voltar. Seu rosto apareceu uma última vez, agora coberto de sangue, olhava desesperado para os amigos, gritando por ajuda. Mas não demorou para ele ser puxado mais uma vez, deixando apenas uma trilha de sangue.

Os dois colegas podiam ouvir seus berros se distanciando, juntamente com as marcas de unha e sangue que ele deixara para trás, tentando escapar da morte.

Eles ouviram uma porta ao longe bater com um estrondo violento, seguido de um silêncio mortal, sendo quebrado apenas algumas vezes pelos soluços baixos e temerosos de Parvati:

-...Eu quero sair daqui! – Exclamou ela, correndo até a porta e tentando abri-la sem sucesso.

- Calma Parvati – Disse Cedric, embora estivesse tão assustado quanto ela – Calma...

- CALMA? – Berrou ela, com a voz rouca – Você viu, não viu? Você viu o que aquela... Aquela... – Ela respirou fundo e voltou a puxar a porta.

- Vi! – Exclamou Diggory em resposta, tentando parecer confiante, manter-se calmo. – Eu só acho que... Bem, deveríamos verificar se... – Ele fez uma pausa ao ouvir um estridente "Que?" Exclamado por Parvati.

- Você ficou maluco? – Bradou a garota, indo até ele e empurrando-o com força – Quer nos matar?

- Não! – Exclamou ele, segurando os braços da garota que começava a ficar histérica novamente - Eu só acho que, de repente algum deles...

- NÃO TEM MAIS NINGUÉM! – Gritou ela, agora totalmente desesperada, empurrando o garoto para longe de si – Não tem mais ninguém – Repetiu ela, em um tom mais baixo, empurrando-o novamente quando este fez menção de se aproximar mais uma vez -... Mais ninguém... Os dois estão MORTOS, ouviu? MORTOS! – Ela se voltou para a porta novamente, colocando as mãos na cabeça.

Cedric respirou fundo, sentindo os olhos arderem, ela tinha toda a razão, mas não queria aceitar o que acabara de ver:

- E nós vamos ser os próximos... – Sussurrou Parvati, novamente puxando a porta, mas já sem esperanças – Ela vai terminar com eles e virá atrás da gente... – Ela riu de uma maneira sufocada e encostou-se a porta, deslizando até o chão – É o nosso fim... – Ela riu novamente, e o riso logo virou um soluço

Diggory ouviu a colega soluçar, chorava novamente:

- Não... Não se preocupe. – Disse – Nós vamos sair daqui... Vamos dar um jeito... Nós vamos... – O rapaz caminhou até o livro de Ginny, e o pegou, era estranho, muito estranho, pensar que a garota que segurara o livro há alguns minutos atrás estava provavelmente morta agora. - De repente tem alguma coisa aqui que possa... - Ele fez uma pausa. Não sabia o que falar, não sabia o que fazer, queria acalmar a amiga, mas o desespero já estava tomando-o também. Aquele silêncio no corredor ficava cada vez mais denso, como se a qualquer momento a situação fosse mudar.

Sem outra opção, firmemente ele segurou o livro e foi até a porta, puxando, batendo, chutando e tentando arrombá-la de todas as formas que podia. Todas inúteis:

- Não vai dar certo... – Disse Parvati que apenas assistia a tudo, ainda chorando.

Mas o rapaz ainda não desistira e, por fim pegou seu celular e discou o número da emergência, agradecendo pelo celular ter sinal no alto do prédio:

- Tomara que funcione... – Sussurrou ele, ansioso, enquanto colocava o aparelho próximo ao ouvido.

Passaram-se alguns segundos de silêncio absoluto, os dois adolescentes ficavam cada vez mais nervosos, quando finalmente, ouviram algo "relaxante":

- Emergência – Disse a voz da atendente do outro lado da linha.

Parvati suspirou quase aliviada, assim como Cedric:

- Nós estamos presos na escola! – Disse ele, rapidamente – Em Hogwarts!Somos em...

Um barulho foi ouvido no final do corredor. Parvati voltou sua cabeça imediatamente para a direção do som, e Cedric parou de falar.

Uma respiração arfante foi ouvida, seguida de um vento frio:

- É ela! – Exclamou Parvati desesperada enquanto se levantava e corria até o celular, tomando-o das mãos do amigo – SOCORRO! – Berrou ela – ELA VAI NOS MATAR! NOS AJUDE!

- Fiquem calmos! – Exclamou a voz do outro lado da linha, agora preocupada.

Mas não houve mais resposta, apenas gritos e o som de batidas incessantes.

* * *

- Várias pessoas ligaram desesperadas para a emergência a pouco – Greyback fez uma curva com o carro de polícia e agora subia o morro que levava ao colégio.

Quando partiam para o hospital, o policial recebera um aviso em seu rádio de que gritos aterrorizados foram ouvidos em Hogwarts há horas, mas ninguém saiu ou entrou na escola depois disso, a polícia e até as ambulâncias foram acionadas, mas não haviam encontrado ninguém até então.

Sirius e James rapidamente levantaram da maca onde estavam sentados e se prontificaram a irem junto, muito embora o paramédico que cuidava deles fosse totalmente contra. Greyback não teve escolha, visto que eles eram os dois únicos "detetives" em boas condições de ajudarem em qualquer investigação.

Agora, os três se dirigiam para a escola, abarrotada de vários guardas, ambulâncias e curiosos que eram afastados por uma fita de isolamento amarela e preta.

O carro parou ao lado de outro carro da central, a chuva agora caudalosa, atingia o carro com força, a pista começava a ficar escorregadia e o vento junto com os grossos pingos de chuva fazia com que a vista ficasse mais e mais turva. Mal saíram do carro, os três rapazes foram abordados por alguns guardas com informações para seu chefe:

- Ligaram para a emergência pela primeira vez à uma e meia – Disse um dos policiais à Greyback – Foi um vizinho que ligara. Alguns minutos depois, mais quatro ligações foram atendidas, uma em especial, de um celular comum, vinda de dentro da escola.

- Já localizaram cada pessoa que ligou? – Perguntou Greyback, sério.

- Alguns policiais já estão fazendo buscas pela escola, atrás de quem ligou do celular. Mas os outros já foram localizados, estão... – O guarda virou-se para trás, procurando alguém – Ah, ali - Ele apontou para um grupo que se protegiam no toldo improvisado de uma ambulância não muito distante.

James e Sirius se viraram imediatamente para o grupo, eram apenas quatro pessoas, duas delas extremamente familiares. Sirius ouviu, mesmo que baixo, James suspirar e resmungar alguma coisa, ao fitar a moça ruiva e de vestes esverdeadas que estava de costas para os dois:

- Também há os dois guardas que ficavam no portão da escola – Continuou o guarda, agora apontando para dois guardas que falavam rapidamente para outros dois – Eles também ouviram os gritos, mas disseram que seus rádios e telefones pararam de funcionar, assim como a chave reserva deles desaparecera... - O tom e voz do guarda já deixava claro de que ele achava aquilo uma desculpa absurda - Já estão sendo considerados suspeitos...

- Bem, vamos conversar com eles primeiro – Disse Greyback, indicando o grupo na ambulância - Depois interrogamos os guardas, detenha-os por enquanto... – E, fazendo sinal para que os dois rapazes o seguissem, caminhou até o quarteto.

Em pouco tempo, estavam próximos ao grupo e puderam ouvir parte da conversa que estavam tendo antes de serem abordados:

- ...que havia algo errado ali, sempre soube... – Dizia um homem alto e de cabelos ralos, que usava um roupão listrado.

- Sabe, Frank, eu também. Mas nunca fui de acreditar nisso... – A mulher ao lado do homem, uma mulher loura e com intensos olhos azuis, mexia fervorosamente em seu robe azul-escuro – Mas sempre suspeitei dessa escola. Lucius diz que estou maluca, mas, veja só, esses gritos não podem ser falsos... Sabe que não ouvimos nada assim desde...

- Com licença... – Disse Greyback, atraindo a atenção de todos.

Imediatamente a mulher parou de falar e o encarou espantada, sendo seguida pelos outros três:

- Ah!Greyback! – Exclamou Lily, assim que avistou o homem – Finalmente você veio!

- Desculpem a demora... Estávamos atendendo a um caso de invasão domiciliar em Godric's quando recebemos a chamada. – Ele apontou para si mesmo e depois para os dois rapazes.

Sirius percebeu o olhar de Lily se estreitar para James, aparentemente ela não havia esquecido a desavença que havia com ele, mas Potter, por sua vez, estava ocupado demais estreitando os olhos para Severus, que assistia à conversa em silêncio:

- Bom, vamos ser rápidos – Continuou o guarda – Temos apenas algumas perguntas a fazer antes de serem liberados...

O policial começou a conversar com os presentes, fazendo perguntas sutis no início e depois partindo para algo mais difícil. As respostas eram praticamente iguais; as testemunhas estavam em suas casas, prontas para dormir, quando o som distante de gritos os alertou. Na primeira vez, acharam ser adolescentes bêbados, andando na rua. Mas depois perceberam que os gritos eram "assustados" e "reais" demais, e ligaram para a polícia investigar.

James e Sirius captavam tudo com cautela, pegando qualquer informação de que o que ocorrera ali não fora obra de nenhum ladrão:

- O que aconteceu com vocês dois? – Disse Lily, de repente, chamando a atenção dos dois caçadores.

Imediatamente os dois se lembraram que estavam cheios de feridas por causa do recente contato que tiveram com um Poltergeist:

-...Problemas com... – Sirius inventou -... Ladrões drogados!

Evans ergueu uma sobrancelha:

- Sério? – Disse ela, lançando-lhes um olhar desconfiado – E que armas eles tinham?Serras elétricas?

-... Eram bem perigosos – Disse James após alguns segundos de silêncio.

Ela cruzou os braços, um deles com uma certa dificuldade:

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou Potter imediatamente.

- Anh... Nada... – Respondeu a garota, agora meio sem jeito pela pergunta surpresa do rapaz – Eu me cortei na base – Explicou a garota – E como a bandagem da semana tinha terminado, eu fui até a casa do Sev buscar algumas para fazer um curativo – Ela indiciou Severus com a cabeça e James resmungou discretamente – É ele quem fornece os medicamentos para nós... Então, quando ele viu o corte, quis enfaixar meu braço imediatamente, antes que o frio provocasse alguma infecção, mas já estou bem... Estávamos na casa dele quando ouvimos os gritos.

- É verdade – Lembrou Sirius – Snape mora ao lado da escola... Vocês ouviram mais alguma coisa?

A garota olhou para cima por alguns minutos, tentando se lembrar de mais alguma coisa:

- Hmmm – Fez, por fim – Entre um grito e outro, ouvimos uma palavra...

- Uma palavra? – Repetiu James – Que palavra?

- Não dava para entender – Respondeu a garota – Estava misturado aos gritos e ao barulho da chuva...

De repente, um chiado chamou a atenção de todos:

- _Greyback? Você está aí?_ - Exclamou a voz, vinda do walkie-talkie do policial.

- Pode falar, Flint – Respondeu o homem imediatamente.

- _Precisamos de macas, encontramos duas pessoas!_ – Respondeu a voz.

Todos ficaram atônitos ao ouvir aquilo, rapidamente eles correram para avisarem os paramédicos para ficarem preparados para receberem as pessoas.

Passaram-se apenas alguns minutos, até avistarem algumas pessoas saindo da porta da escola.

Quatro policiais amparavam um casal de adolescentes, dois ajudavam a garota morena de cabelos negros e longos a descer as escadas de madeira, ela tremia muito e apenas olhava para o chão. Outros dois guiavam o rapaz de cabelos castanho-claros, que mantinha o olhar focado em um ponto invisível. Ambos estavam cobertos de arranhões e cortes, alguns tão profundos que encharcaram suas roupas de sangue:

- Meu Deus... – Disse Greyback ao fitar o garoto – Cedric... É melhor ligar para os Diggory! – Exclamou ele para um colega, antes de ir na direção dos adolescentes.

Eles foram levados pelos paramédicos até as macas já preparadas e ali foram deitados, a garota com uma dificuldade imensa, visto que todos os músculos de seu corpo pareciam ter virado pedra. Lily, Greyback e Snape foram imediatamente ampará-los, enquanto as outras duas testemunhas, agora muito assustadas com o que viam, foram liberadas para casa.

James e Sirius, primeiramente, assistiram a tudo de longe, pegando qualquer informação que pudesse ser essencial para o trabalho deles, qualquer coisa que indicasse que o que os atacara não estava mais vivo:

- O que aconteceu lá em cima, Flint? – Perguntou Greyback ao policial que falara com ele pelo rádio, um rapaz mal encarado e de dentes tortos, Sirius se perguntava qual era o conceito para se ser policial naquela cidade.

- Nada bom, Grey, nada bom... – Respondeu o outro – Nós os encontramos sentados à porta do sétimo andar. Não disseram absolutamente nada, apenas que há mais dois para serem encontrados. Tentamos entrar no corredor, mas eles nos impediram, não queriam mesmo que entrássemos lá, mas não disseram o porquê.

- Vocês não insistiram? – Indagou Greyback, surpreso.

- Tentamos, mas... – Ele fitou discretamente os outros três policiais e abaixou a voz – Ninguém queria entrar...

- E ainda dizem que os policiais não têm medo de nada – Resmungou Fenrir – Tudo bem... Nós entramos! – Ele retirou uma lanterna do cinto.

- "Nós"... Você quer dizer... – Começou Flint, tenso.

- Eu e eles – Greyback apontou para James e Sirius – São detetives especiais, vão ajudar muito nesse caso.

- Ah sim... – Suspirou o policial, aliviado.

- Vem com a gente, Lily? – Chamou Greyback.

A garota foi até eles, sacando a própria lanterna:

- Claro – Disse – Mas... Não tem...?

- Problema? – Completou o policial – Não, não, imagina! Você parece ser uma das poucas guardas que parece ter coragem aqui, toda ajuda é possível agora!

E então, sob olhares curiosos – alguns amedrontados – os quatro caminharam até a entrada do castelo.

* * *

- Foi aqui que foram encontrados... – Disse Greyback, enquanto apontava a lanterna para o canto direito da porta, revelando um chão escuro, mas com algumas gotas avermelhadas, visíveis e brilhantes.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou Sirius, mirando a lanterna em um grosso livro de capa marrom que estava ao lado das manchas.

Greyback apontou a lanterna para o objeto:

- Eles devem ter trazido consigo... – Comentou, referindo-se aos adolescentes – Não podemos encostar em nada até o IML chegar.

Eles passaram pela cena e foram até a porta. Hesitaram por alguns segundos antes de empurrarem-na.

Depararam-se com um longo corredor com paredes de pedra escura e chão de madeira como todos os outros corredores anteriores. No chão, não muito longe da entrada, havia duas mochilas e uma estranha tábua de madeira, todas jogadas, além de quatro velas formando um círculo:

- Credo... – Sussurrou Lily ao ver a cena – Aqui virou palco de rituais?

- "Cem contos..." – Sussurrou James para Sirius em um tom quase inaudível, e este acenou de maneira discreta para o colega.

- Com certeza tudo deve ter começado aqui – Disse Greyback enquanto encostava a porta atrás de si.

Algo na madeira chamou a atenção de Lily:

- O que é isso? – Disse a garota, se aproximando da porta.

No centro, no batente e até em algumas partes da parede ao lado, havia marcas de arranhões e respingos de sangue.

James se aproximou:

- Não foi uma faca que causou esses arranhões – Disse, examinando as marcas com a lanterna.

- Parecem mais marcas de unha, não? – Indagou a ruiva, curiosa – Mas quem seria capaz disso? Quero dizer...

Neste exato momento, um relâmpago riscou o céu, iluminando todos dentro da sala, produzindo um eco aterrorizante. O som alto e cavernoso fez Lily assustar-se e se virar rapidamente para a janela, quase esbarrando em Potter:

- Hey, calma, calma! – Disse James, num tom quase assumindo zombaria – Não precisa ter medo.

Lily fitou a janela por alguns segundos:

- Medo? – Disse ela, temerosa – Eu... Não...

- Pode falar! - Disse James - É normal ter medo! - Acalentou-a - E, aliás, estou aqui para defendê-la - Concluiu sorrindo, envolvendo-a pelos ombros. Lily ainda apreensiva concordou, sem prestar atenção exatamente ao que James dizia. - Garotas não são exatamente a melhor escolha para esse tipo de profissão - Disse, por fim.

- É... Eu também... Quê? - Perguntou, afastando-se dele - Escute bem, Potter: Eu não estou com medo e não me venha com essas suas atitudes machistas!

- Mas você estava com medo!

- Eu não estava com... – Sua frase foi cortada ao meio por mais um raio - ... Medo - Finalizou, deixando a voz mais aguda ao falar "Medo", Lily corou. - Foi apenas... Um lapso.

- Se você diz... – Disse James, abafando o riso.

- Ora, esqueça! – Reclamou Lily, erguendo as mãos e se afastando, indo examinar a área onde jaziam as mochilas com os outros dois rapazes.

- Mulheres... – Disse Potter em tom baixo, enquanto voltava a observar a parede – Ter medo é normal – Agora seu tom de voz foi um pouco mais alto.

- Quer parar com isso? – Exclamou Lily – Eu já disse que...

- Quietos, vocês dois. – Interrompeu Greyback, sério – Não é hora para isso.

- Foi ele/ela quem começou! – Exclamaram James e Lily ao mesmo tempo.

- Hormônios... – Sussurrou o policial, revirando os olhos, e fazendo Lily corar instantaneamente.

- Erm... - Fez ela, tentando quebrar o silêncio que começara a se formar, e olhando em volta, até notar algo prateado no chão - Ei!Olhem! - Exclamou a garota, chamando a atenção dos presentes.

Todos se aproximaram até a figura de um pequeno celular prateado, com algumas gotas de sangue, se tornar nítida:

- Provavelmente foi o que usaram para chamar a emergência - Disse Sirius, o examinando atentamente - Deve conter pistas importantes do agressor...

- Sim... - Concordou Greyback - Assim que a perícia o examinar, eu vou tentar pegá-lo de volta para vocês.

- Ótimo – Disse James, passando a lanterna ao redor do celular, para ver se não achava mais nenhum vestígio – Bem... Vamos continuar, pode ter mais para se ver.

Os quatro se afastaram do aparelho e caminharam até as mochilas largadas, todas fechadas e parecendo cheias:

- Quem quer que tenha sido pelo jeito não quis roubar nada – Disse Greyback.

- Estranho... – Disse Lily – Geralmente os ladrões invadem um local quando querem roubar algo...

- É, mas pelo jeito esse aqui tinha interesses em outras coisas – Comentou James enquanto iluminava as paredes vazias – Não há nada aqui para se roubar e como saber que teria gente aqui? O andar não vive trancado?

- Exceto durante dois dias da semana quando funcionários da escola sobem para verificação e limpeza – Explicou Evans – Mas mesmo assim, é só durante o dia.

- Durante o dia E com umas seis pessoas – Completou Greyback – Incrível o que um dia pode causar numa escola toda.

- "Um dia"? – Repetiu James – Quer dizer, o dia em que a...

- É – Sobrepôs Greyback, rapidamente – Exatamente. A partir daí aqui virou zona proibida... Primeiro por causa de investigações, e depois por causa das lendas...

- Muito estranho... – Sussurrou Sirius enquanto ia para próximo de outra mochila e virava a tábua de madeira que estava de cabeça para baixo, ignorando as reclamações de Greyback sobre não tocarem em nada – Ora, veja só...

Os presentes se aproximaram do objeto e o iluminaram com as luzes das lanternas. Era uma tábua com todas as letras do alfabeto inscritas, juntamente com números de um a zero e as palavras _Sim_, _Não_ e _Adeus_:

- Uma _ouija_? – Estranhou Lily, ao ver o objeto.

- Há quanto tempo não vejo uma! – Completou Greyback, surpreso.

Sirius os fitou curioso:

- Conhecem? – Perguntou, recebendo uma resposta positiva de ambos.

- Já foi muito popular por aqui, há algum tempo – Contou a garota – Usavam em todos os lugares considerados mal-assombrados por aqui...

- O número de invasões em propriedades aumentou absurdamente – Completou o policial – Depois essas tábuas sumiram, mas pelo jeito há quem ainda as tenha.

- Pelo jeito já podemos imaginar o que vieram fazer aqui... – Concluiu James.

- E conseguiram... – Sussurrou Sirius para si mesmo.

Todos examinaram a área ao redor da tábua e das bolsas, procurando por supostas manchas de sangue ou qualquer outro sinal que indicasse o paradeiro dos desaparecidos.

Enquanto examinavam, um estranho frio percorreu a todos. Aquilo chamou a atenção de Lily, uma presença era notável naquele lugar. O som de uma respiração baixa, arfante, ruidosa e a baixa temperatura que era cada vez mais notada, fez Lily querer avançar mais e mais no local, indo corredor adentro.

O mórbido barulho ia aumentando a cada passo que Lily dava e, com isso, mais sua curiosidade aumentava. A escuridão ia tornando-se mais densa e Lily agora olhava para o chão, até sentir uma brisa calma, fria e mortal ao lado esquerdo do seu corpo. Como se alguém tivesse aberto um freezer ao lado dela. Lily olhou atônita para sua esquerda e tentou achar alguém.

Lentamente, sentindo seu coração disparado, voltou a caminhar, até que chegou aos seus ouvidos novamente a respiração arfante. Agora mais alto, mais mortal, mais mórbida, mais assustadora. Lily se sobressaltou, chegando mais para sua esquerda, seus olhos recaindo sobre o chão, onde algo parecido com um tecido de flanela flutuava por sobre o chão.

Tinha certeza, seu coração poderia ser ouvido à distância, Lily pegou a arma e fez menção de se virar para ver quem era, mas ouviu uma voz atrás de si:

- Lily? – Era James, fazendo a garota se virar assustada, com a arma ainda nas mãos. – O que está fazendo?

- Ah, James... – Começou ela, nervosa, enquanto guardava a arma – Nada... É que eu vi alguém passar aqui e vim ver se era algum suspeito ou sobrevivente. Não avisei pois vocês estavam tão distraídos com aquela tábua...

- Não sabemos o que nos espera aqui – Alertou Potter – Temos que ter cuidado ao sairmos sozinhos.

Evans suspirou:

- Eu sei – Disse – Eu sei... Não ia sair andando por aí... Eu... Eu... – Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos -... Sei o que faço!

James a encarou desconfiado, erguendo uma sobrancelha, mas depois sorriu:

- E é corajosa também – Disse, fazendo a ruiva corar.

-... Obrigada... – Respondeu a moça, em voz baixa, antes de se dar conta de como estava agindo e retomar a postura anterior -... Vou considerar isso um elogio! – E, dizendo isso, se virou para voltar na direção de onde estavam Sirius e Greyback, agora discutindo qualquer coisa sobre "Possibilidades de adolescentes arranjarem uma tábua Ouija".

Mas foi impedida por James, que a segurou pela mão:

- Eles estão se divertindo demais com aquela tábua... Por que não vamos dar uma olhada no próximo corredor? – Sugeriu – Já estamos aqui mesmo.

Lily o fitou com o canto dos olhos:

- Quem garante que você não vai... Sei lá... Me atacar e arrancar meus órgãos? – Disse ela, cética.

O rapaz sorriu:

- Sou apenas um detetive, não Jack, o Estripador – Disse – Além do mais, eu não te atacaria em um lugar com todas as portas trancadas e com aqueles dois ali a espreita!

A ruiva ficou alguns segundos em silêncio:

- É... – Disse – Acho que isso pode convencer alguém... – E, dizendo isso, partiu para o corredor seguinte, sendo seguida pelo rapaz.

O local estava muito mais frio que outrora, uma fina névoa saía da boca dos presentes. Foi o suficiente para deixar James alerta, já que imaginava o que significava aquilo. Mas Lily não parecia ter percebido, ou apenas quis ignorar. Apenas estranhou o fato de seu vulto ter sumido:

- Ué... – Ela disse – Eu jurava ter visto... – Ela sacudiu a cabeça – Deve ter sido impressão... Vem, vamos andar mais!

Eles continuaram a andar, examinaram as portas próximas, mas todas se encontravam fechadas:

- Então... – Começou James, enquanto verificava a última porta do perímetro, agora eles teriam muitos metros à frente até encontrar a próxima – Você foi corajosa de ir até a casa daquele... Erm... Do Snape.

Lily revirou os olhos, começando a se irritar:

- Em primeiro lugar – Disse – Você parece a minha mãe! Ele é só meu amigo e quis me ajudar! E segundo, ele é uma ótima pessoa e um ótimo médico. Salva muitas vidas!

- Ah... Entendo... – Fez o rapaz, ficando em silêncio logo em seguida, mas voltando a falar ao mirar uma parede e desviar os olhos da moça -... O Hannibal era psiquiatra...

- Ai, meu Deus! – Exclamou a garota, cansada, acelerando o passo e se afastando dele.

- O que? – Indagou James ao vê-la partir – Foi só um comentário! – Enquanto falava, James ia caminhando apressadamente na direção da garota, mas acabou escorregando em algo úmido não chão – Droga! – Exclamou, ao bater com força no piso.

Potter tentou se levantar, quando notou em que tipo de líquido estava tocando. Ele rapidamente pegou sua lanterna que caíra por perto e examinou mais atentamente: havia uma espécie de trilha, formada por muito sangue e marcas de unha, indicando que alguém fora arrastado com violência ali. A trilha começava na ponta do corredor, de onde vieram, e terminava na direção em que seguiam, mas seu fim não era visível:

- Mas que... – Praguejou ao ver todo o sangue, agora também acumulado em suas mãos - Lily... – Chamou James – Você precisa ver...

Mas suas palavras foram interrompidas por um baque, um objeto caindo. Ele rapidamente caminhou na direção do som, encontrando o final da trilha e se deparando com Lily parada em frente a uma porta aberta. A lanterna rolando entre seus pés, e suas feições de choque e pavor demonstrando que ela encontrara algo muito pior que aquela trilha.

* * *

Tam tam tam tam...

**Música:** _Filth in The Beauty_ - The GazettE

O Conto do começo foi extraído do anime XXX Holic. A história completa é sobre um homem que sem querer mata a esposa, durante uma briga, e esconde isso do filho, dizendo que ela foi viajar.

**100 Contos de Terror - **Um jogo japonês onde se contam 100 contos de terror, cada vez mais assustadores, velas acompanham o jogo, e cada pessoa que conta uma história, apaga uma vela. Dizem que, assim que todas as velas forem apagadas, os fantasmas aparecem!(Explicação MEEEGAA tosca, mas eu não lembro exatamente como funciona)

**Hannibal - **Hannibal Lecter, um dos maiores vilões do cinema. Aparece nos filmes: O Silêncio dos Inocentes, Hannibal e Dragão Vermelho. É um psiquiatra renomado, inteligentíssimo... Mas também é um assassino canibal XD!

**Aos comentaristas: Hanaee** (Sam XD!), **Moony-Sensei** (Tô surpreesa!Todo mundo gostou do Peeves!(L), achei que iam ignorar XD!), **Heloisa** (Ohh...Remus...), **StarLimao** (...Mamamamamas ela me ameaçou!), **Ju K. Lender** (Você me pegou nessa também XD!Se chama: Autora que não revisa! #se joga#), **ThaisT **(O Sirem vai acontecer XD!Calma, calma!), **Lycanrai Moraine** (AINDA não desisti XD!Nha, desculpa a demora!) **Deni-Chan** (Era!U_U!Mas tudo bem!Te perdoo! HOOHOHOHOHOHO), **Kathrina Ichihara** (Obrigada!Que bom que está gostando!), **SaintNis** (Obrigada!), **CharlieBeatrice** (Uhauhaua, que bom que está gostando!Siim, mais PuppyLove!), **Carol Vaz** (Neeem me fale!Eu ia morrer de medo também!XDD!) e **Aki-chan** (Muuito obrigada!Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando bastante!)


End file.
